In Love with the Crystal Beast Duelist!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Isis Mutou, the Princess of Egypt and the Daughter of Pharaoh Atem and Sagira Ajibana, is the best female Duelist at Duel Academy right next to Alexis Rhodes. When a new enemy strikes Isis and her friends must protect Duel Academy once again, but the young Egyptian finds herself falling in love with her Cousin's best friend. Jesse AndersonxOC Jesse Anderson X Isis Mutou
1. Prologue!

_**[Prologue!]**_

Kaiba Corp Duel Dom!

_It was a beautiful day in Domino City, Japan, but most teenagers where inside the Kaiba corp Duel Dom. A young girl around the age of 15 sat in the stands looking out over the duels that were taking place, but only a few duels got her attention as of right there. There was a duel with a young boy who has really mass light blue hair and another with a boy who has onyx colored hair. The girl in the stands brush back her pale blue waist length hair that she had pulled into a ponytail by a red ribbon_ _while her sharp crimson colored eyes shimmered cat like in the lights and her hourglass figure was slightly covered, but showed through a dark blue short sleeve mid drift jacket over a black tight tank top, red plaid mini skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black mid-thigh length socks, a black leather chocker, a white scruff, and black platform boots._

_**Well Isis Mutou please report to test field 3! I repeat well Isis Mutou please report to test field 3!**_

_The young girl smirked as she stood up and all eyes turned onto her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field. When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her._

"_Your name?" the Examiner asked._

"_Isis Mutou sir," she answered._

"_Well, Miss Mutou, are you ready?" he asked._

"_Yes sir," Isis answered as she ready her duel disk. "It's Time To Duel!" _

_Examiner: 4000_

_Isis: 4000_

_"__Ladies first," Isis announced as she drew her sixth card before a smirk appeared across her face. "I summon ____Water Angel in Atk mode!" A beautiful young girl with aqua blue waist length hair and blue angel wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."_

_"__Fine," the Examiner said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode." A mentor appeared on ____the field. (Atk 1900) "Now Battle OX Atk her Water Angel!"_

___Isis braced herself for the atk that destroyed her monster._

___Isis: 3400_

___Up in the top part of the stands stood a young woman with pale blue hair and a young man with trio-color hair in the shape of a star._

_"__That's not a smart move," the man said._

_"__I think Isis is planning something big," the woman told him, "just be passionate Yugi."_

___They looked back at the duel just in time to see the examiner to end his turn with a face down card._

_"__My move," Isis said as she drew her next card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Water Angel!" Once again the b____eautiful young girl with aqua blue waist length hair and blue angel wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll summon Wind Angel in atk mode!" An other beautiful young girl appeared on the field with silver thigh length hair that has white wings stand next to the other Angel. (Atk 1400) "Now I'll Tune my Wind Angel with my Water Angel to Synchro Summon my...Ice Angel!" Wind Angel glowed white and turned into four rings before Water Angel flew up into the rings and turned into three stars ____then became a pillar of light. Out of the beam of light a pair of ice angel wings appeared.____"Through the howling winds of a Snow Storm a Divine being appears! She brings with her the winters coldest nights and freezes the enemies of heaven with her icy gaze! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice Angel!"____ A beautiful young girl with pale knee length hair and ice made angel wings appeared from the beam of light and onto the field. (Atk 2100) "Next I'll place a card face down and I'll have my Angel atk your Battle Ox with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver. (Examiner: 3800) "And that'll end my turn."_

_"__Then it's my move," the Examiner said as he drew a new card. "I'll summon a monster face down on the field and end my turn."_

_"__Then I'll make this quick." Isis drew her new card. "I summon Warrior Angel in atk mode!" A handsome young boy wearing armor with gold angel wings appeared on the field and all of the girls squealed. (Atk 1700) "Next I'll activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" She held up the card so the examiner could see it. "This magic card destroys one spell or trap card out on the field." A storm kicked up and the examiner's face down was destroyed. "Next I'll have my Warrior Angel atk your face down monster! Atk with Heaven's Slash!" Her angel flew across the field and slashed at the face down monster revealing it to be a Headless Knight before he returned to her side of the field. "Now Ice Angel atk the examiner directly with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver once again. "And I'll end my turn with another face down."_

___Examiner: 1700_

___The Examiner drew a new card before looking at his hand and then the field._

_"__I'll place one card face down and summon a monster face down in def mode," the examiner said._

___Isis let out a sigh as she drew her next card wishing for a new opponent that could put up a fight._

_"__First of all, I'll activate my face down Dust Tornado!" Isis stated as one of her two face downs lifted up. "Just like Mystical Space Typhoon, this trap card allows me to destroy on spell and trap card on the field!" As another storm kicked up and the examiner's face down was destroyed. "Now Warrior Angel atk his face down with Heaven's Slash!" Her angel flew across the field and slashed at the face down monster revealing it to be a Magician Valkyria before he returned to her side of the field. "Now Ice Angel atk the examiner directly with Ice ____Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver for the third time. "And that's all she wrote folks!"_

___Isis did a three finger salute as the examiner's life points and the holograms vanished._

___Examiner: 0_

"_Welcome to the academy Miss Mutou," the Examiner told her before walking off the field._

___Isis took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. Unknown to her was that her duel didn't go unnoticed because when ____she reached the leading she was greeted by a boy with two tone brown massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, big brown colored eyes, and a muscular figure and she had to admit that he was cute, but not her type._

_**Isis' duel from Jaden's pov!**_

_Jaden just barely made it to the exam to get into Duel Academy and when entered the building you ran forward to watch the duels. _

"_Look at them go," Jaden replied though what really cought his attention was a guy with black and gray eyes as he won his match. "Wow, that last guy really tore it up."_

"_Yeah," a voice next to Jaden agreed, "that's Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the highest score on the Entrance Exam out of all of us applicant right behind a young girl names Isis Mutou, the niece of Yugi Mutou."_

"_Wow," Jaden said, "I just barely passed mine."_

"_Yeah me, too," the voice agreed, "I'm Syrus by the way. I have a thing where I get test excaity. I don't know how I passed my exam."_

_Jaden slapped him on the back with a laugh._

"_Well, congratulation," Jaden told him, "I'll be in as soon as I win my duel."_

_Syrus looked at Jaden in shock._

"_Wait you haven't dueled yet?" he asked._

"_Nope," Jaden answered._

"_Well, I think you have a problem," Syrus said, "I think the duel over there, the one with the silver purple haired girl is suppose to be the last duel."_

___Jaden started to freak, but looked over at the duels that Syrus pointed out to Jaden and saw a young girl with ____p____ale blue waist length pulled into a ponytail by a red ribbon____while her sharp crimson____ colored eyes shimmed cat like in the lights and her hourglass figure was slightly covered, but showed through a____dark blue short sleeve mid drift jacket over a black tight tank top, red plaid mini skirt ____accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt____, black mid-thigh length socks, a black leather chocker, a white scruff, and black platform boots. ____T____he girl in arena right now had a monster out with a face down cards on the field and the Examiner had just summoned a monster._

_ "__I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode." A mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) "Now Battle OX Atk her Water Angel!"_

___The girl braced herself for the atk that destroyed her monster._

___The girl: 3400_

___Jaden saw the examiner end his turn with a face down card._

_"__My move," the girl said as she drew her next card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Water Angel!" Once again the beautiful young girl with aqua blue waist length hair and blue angel wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll summon Wind Angel in atk mode!" An other beautiful young girl appeared on the field with silver thigh length hair that has white wings stand next to the other Angel. (Atk 1400) "Now I'll Tune my Wind Angel with my Water Angel to Synchro Summon my...Ice Angel!" Wind Angel glowed white and turned into two rings before Water Angel jumped up into the rigs turning into four stars then became a pillar of light. Out of the beam of light a pair of ice angel wings appeared. ____"Through the howling winds of a Snow Storm a ____Divine being appears! She brings with her the winters coldest nights and freezes the enemies of heaven with her icy gaze! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice Angel!"_

___A beautiful young girl with pale knee length hair and wings made of ice appeared onto the field. (Atk 2100)_

"_Synchro what?" Syrus and Jaden asked at the same time._

_"__Synchro Summon," Bastion answered, "it seems that Isis is dueling with a prototype Synchro deck. I wouldn't expect anything less for the King of Games' niece."_

_"__She's one hell of a duelist," Jaden said with a smile, "I can't wait to duel her."_

_"__Next I'll a card face down and I'll have my Angel atk your Battle Ox with Ice Blizzard!" the girl ordered just before the Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver. (Examiner: 3800) "And that'll end my turn."_

_"__Then it's my move," the Examiner said as he drew a new card. "I'll summon a monster face down on the field and end my turn."_

_"__Then I'll make this quick." the girl drew her new card. "I summon Warrior Angel in atk mode!" A handsome young boy wearing armor with gold angel wings appeared on the field and all of the girls squealed. (Atk 1700) "Next I'll activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" She held up the card so the examiner could see it. "This magic card destroys one spell or trap card out on the field." A storm kicked up and the examiner's face down was destroyed. "Next I'll have my Warrior Angel atk your face down monster! Atk with Heaven's Slash!" Her angel flew across the field and slashed at the face down monster revealing it to be a Headless Knight before he returned to her side of the field. "Now Ice Angel atk the examiner directly with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver once again. "And I'll end my turn with another face down."_

___Examiner: 1700_

___The Examiner drew a new card before looking at his hand and then the field._

_"__I'll place one card face down and summon a monster face down in def mode," the examiner said._

___The girl let out a sigh as she drew her next card wishing for a new opponent that could put up a fight._

_"__First of all, I'll activate my face down Dust Tornado!" the girl stated as one of her two face downs lifted up. "Just like Mystical Space Typhoon, this trap card allows me to destroy on spell and trap card on the field!" As another storm kicked up and the examiner's face down was destroyed. "Now Warrior Angel atk his face down with Heaven's Slash!" Her angel flew across the field and slashed at the face down monster revealing it to be a Magician Valkyria before he returned to her side of the field. "Now Ice Angel atk the examiner directly with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field and the stands making those watching to shiver for the third time. "And that's all she wrote folks!"_

___The girl did a three finger salute as the examiner's life points and the holograms vanished._

___Examiner: 0_

"_Welcome to the academy Miss Mutou," the Examiner told her before walking off the field._

___The girl took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. The girl ____headed back to the leading Jaden moved to greet her and now that he had a better look he couldn't help, but think that she was beautiful, however, he wasn't looking for anyone as of right now._

"_Hi," Jaden greeted._

"_Hello," the girl greeted back._

"_That was an awesome duel," Jaden told her, "you just might be the second best duelist here."_

_"__Thanks…Um," the girl looked at Jaden wide eyed._

_**End of Jaden's pov!**_

_**Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3.**_

_"Well, it's go time," the boy named Jaden said, "wish me luck guys."_

_"Hold on!" Isis called out making him look at her. "If I'm second best then whose first?"_

_"Your looking at him," Jaden told her, "it's what I'm best at."_

_It was then that he ran off to the arena where he was to face a he-she as Isis likes to call the teacher, but the correct title is Dr. Crowler._

_"He sure is confident," the boy who she saw dueling when she came in said. "Isn't he?"_

___"He has to be," a voice said from in front of her making her look at the owner. "Look who he's dueling."_

___Isis let out a sigh as she walked off to get her school uniform before she walked to the bathroom to change. Isis ____walked into a stale and then came back out in a ____white vest outlined in blue over a ____black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, ____a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging____ from a silver chain, blue tight mini skirt, and blue 1" heel boots that she made a face at thinking that she was going to have to upgrade it. Isis walked up the stairs __to get a good view of the duels from the top level where she saw the young girl around her age, a young woman, and man._

_"Mom!" she called as she ran up, "Uncle Yugi! Nakia!"_

_The three of them turned around to see her making the man smirk and the woman smile and once she reach them she and her Mom hugged then she gave Nakia a hug before Isis gave Yugi a hug. All three turned around to watched as Jaden got ready to duel and saw who his opponent was what she likes to call the Gay Clown Man or more commonly known as Dr. Crowler._

_"I can't tell if that a he or she," Isis said, "is that a he-she or a Gay Clown Man."_

"_Isis," her Mother scolded, "you know better then that."_

"_Sorry Ma," Isis said as hanged her head._

"_Now, now, Sagira," Yugi laughed nervously._

"_It's true," Nakia said with a smile._

"_Nakia," Yugi stern._

"_Sorry Dad," Nakia said._

___"Alright test time," Crowler said, "so son your name?"_

_"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."_

_"Well, 'Uh Jaden Yuki'," Crowler said, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."_

_"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "a department Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader. *Laugh*"_

_Nakia giggled knowing that she was going to enjoy having Jaden around when he get into the school._

_"Duel vest on," Dr. Crowler said._

_"Hey!" Jaden said in even more awe. "That's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazer?"_

_"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, 'of course you'll first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure that won't be happening.'_

_"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden told him._

_"So let's duel!" both Crowler and Jaden announced._

_Crowler: 4000 _

___Jaden: 4000_

_"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in def mode! I'll also throw down a face down. Alright. Get your game on!"_

_"Yes very good," Crowler said, "don't tell me what to do." 'After all since I'm using my own personal deck whether then one of those test ones. I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail that insect little brat and send him home in no time.' "Alright. For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the card Confiscation."_

_"Ok," Jaden said, "what it do?"_

_"What it does is it let's me pay 1000 life points for a chance to peck at your hand and toss one of your cards in the graveyard," Crowler answered._

_Crowler: 3000_

_Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler who started to look around at them._

_"Huh, yes," he said, "I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rooky. Which one sill I banish?" He then pointed to a card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." The card turned around before being destroyed which shocked Jaden. "Next I lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least I play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other card spell and trap card on the field."_

_A storm started up before it destroyed Jaden's face and as well as Crowler's._

_"Oppsy," Jaden said, "did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"_

_"Now, now," Crowler said as he shock his head. "You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar."_

_It was then that the field turned dark._

_"What's happening?" Jaden asked._

_"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered, "not yet and that's about to change."_

_Two golden snake-like monsters appeared onto the field shocking not just the students down below, but Isis and Nakia._

___"What an elitist snob," Isis said, "bullying an amateur with his very best cards."_

_"__This is totally unfair," Nakia added in._

_"__I'm going to have a word with Kaiba about him," Yugi let out a sigh._

_"__I'm right with you," Sagira agreed._

_"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked._

_"You bet," Jaden answered, "I can't remember the last time learning was this mush fun."_

_"Yes," Crowler said, "well, I'm quite the exactly teacher. Thank you." Cole rolled her eyes at that. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Token and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"_

_"There it is," Sagira said in awe, "the legendary rare card."_

_"I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Yugi said._

"_I prefer the God Cards over that hunk of metal," Isis mumbled making Nakia to giggle._

_"Now, now," Crowler said, "I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."_

_"No way," Jaden said, "I've always wanted to take one on."_

_"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," a male voice said in shock, "I guess that youth and inexperience have there benefits after all. Huh, Alexis?"_

_"Come on?" a female voice asked, "give it a rest Zane? At least the kid's showing some back bone"_

_"There won't be mush left to show after this."_

_Isis, her Mom, Nakia, and Yugi all looked over to see two Duel Academy Students standing not that far from them before the looked back at the duel._

_"*Laugh* Golem Atk!" Crowler ordered, "Mechanize Melee!"_

_Jaden: 2000_

___Isis and Nakia let a frown speared across their faces as they thought that the boy was crying._

___"*Laugh* don't fell bad," Crowler told him, "this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people are simply not cut out for…"_

_"*Laugh*"_

_Nakia was shock to find out that the boy wasn't crying, but laughing making her giggled at the sight._

_"I really want to come to this school now," Jaden said, "you really know your stuff teach.'_

_'Can't he take a hint?' Crowler thought, 'he well not be allowed to past this exam and he surely won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck.'_

_'Just look at him tremble,' Jaden thought, 'he must really be impressed by me.' Jaden then went to draw his next card when he heard a sound. 'Huh?' Jaden went to drew the card see that it was Winged Kuriboh the card that was giving to him by Yugi Mutou himself who told him that he had a feeling that it belonged with him. 'It's you. You know something starting to tell me that, too.' As Jaden looked at the card he thought that Kuriboh winked at him. 'Um, alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. Yeah defiantly.' "Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode. And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, uh, teach?"_

_Isis, Nakia and her Mother looked over at Yugi who had a smirk on his face making the three of them to raised their eyebrows, but they just went back to watching the duel._

___"*Laugh* Not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician," Crowler said, "a Kuriboh to me is whether pedestrian even one with wings. You see, it's def points is still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."_

_'Baka,' Isis thought as she watched, 'with Winged Kuriboh's special ability it's not a textbook mistake.'_

_"Now let's precede," Crowler said as he drew his next card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem. Atk that Kuriboh with Mechanize Melee!"_

_'Sorry Winged Kuriboh,' Jaden thought._

_"Check your gear," Crowler told him, "your life points hasn't changed."_

_"My gears are fine," Jaden stated, "oh the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."_

_Isis and Nakia laughed while Crowler freaked out about this new turn of events._

_"How about that?" the female student asked, "a technique the Dr. didn't know."_

_"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis," the male student said, "especially one as obscured as that."_

_"Yeah," Alexis asked, "well, that kid sure knew it."_

___"Fine, fine," Crowler said, "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."_

_'Oh he did not,' Isis, Nakia, and Yugi thought as their eye twitched._

___"Hey, slow down there teach," Jaden told him, "you may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."_

_"Oh yes," Crowler said, "I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "well, you should be cause by Atking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card. One of my favorite's, too. Hero Signal. And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" A female hero appeared on the field in front on them. "My Turn." Jaden drew his next card. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one is going to for you. Here goes nothing. First I'm going to bring back avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now I'm going to summon him to the field."_

_Nakia smiled as a male hero appeared onto the field next to the female hero._

_"Oh, ok," Crowler said, "another amateur mistake. This is good. This is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"_

_"No actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden told him, "see I know that my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can from them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them. Polymerization join together Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that was green and red appeared on the field. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans. So teach what do you think?"_

_"I think your dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more Atk points then what's already out," Crowler told him._

_'Baka,' Isis and Nakia thought._

_"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said, "are you done yet?"_

_"Of course I'm not done yet," Jaden answered, "and of course I knew that my Wingman has less Atk points then your Golem, but that's why I have this. Skyscraper!" Jaden placed a card into a slot on the side of the duel disk before a city shot up into the air around them. "Alright Flame Wingman. Go show them heroics and Atk that Ancient Gear Golem!"_

___"Fine with me," Crowler said, "bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk level by one point."_

___Isis giggled as Yugi and her Mother shocked their heads._

_"__He doesn't know anything about the Hero Archetypes does he?" Sagira asked as she looked at Yugi._

_"__I guess not," Yugi laughed._

_"You want to know what teach?" Jaden asked, "your right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Atk. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."_

_"Wait," Crowler said in shock, "time out!"_

_"Go!" Jaden ordered, "Sky Dive Scorcher!"_

_Jaden's monster did as it was told to do and Atked the Ancient Gear Golem._

_"This can't be," Crowler said in shock, "he was my very best card."_

_"And because of my Wingman's super power," Jaden went on, "the Atk points of that Golem is dilate to your life points. Sweet, uh?"_

_"No way."_

_Crowler: 0_

___"That's game," Jaden said as he a pose, "so I guessed I passed the test, uh, teach?"_

_Isis smiled as Crowler started to mumbled to himself pissed off that he lost._

_"That kid's got a future here," they heard Alexis said in awe. "Wow."_

___Isis, Nakia, her Mother, and Yugi all left after that and the young Egyptian and the young half Japanese half Egyptian was looking forward to the school years yet to come._


	2. Chapter 1: A Jewel of a Duel, Part 1!

_**[Chapter 1: A Jewel Of a Duel, Part 1!]**_

Duel Academy!

Fairy blue It is only for you that

I would smash the stars

And use them as a sign

To guide you

And any time that you're lost or afraid

Or you can't see your dreams

I want you to look up

And Fairy blue You are my everything

The reason that I live

In sweet captivity so faithfully

And I swear you'll never be alone

When you're lost, here I am

Forever with your soul

We can make it through most anything

If you can just believe

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy and a young girl around the age of 17 sat on the edge of the cliff outside of the Slifer Dorm with a guitar in hand strumming away wearing a white sleeveless vest outlined in blue over a blue v-neck top, dark blue mini jean shorts held up by a black leather belt with another leather belt hanging off her right hip, black leather chocker, blue elbow length fingerless gloves, and black mid-calf length flat boots. Her pale blue that she kept pulled up into a ponytail by a red ribbon waist length hair was blew out behind her because of the ocean breeze while her skin looked like the sun had kissed it while her sharp crimson eyes sparkled in the sun light. Her name is Isis Mutou and she was referred to as Yugi Mutou's niece. After she stopped strumming a white cat with snow white angel wings appeared on her shoulder while others appeared next to her and all of them where transparent.

_"____**Lady Isis, you should go look for Jaden**__," _a boy with purple hair and eyes told her.

_"____**Got it Mahad**__," _she said as she stood up,_ "____**alright Angel Cat**__." _Isis looked at the cat on her shoulder_. "____**Lead the way to Jaden**__."_

"Meow."

At that Angel Cat jumped off her shoulder and took off in the direction of the school making Isis to run to catch up to her Angel Cat Duel Monster Spirit.

Cruise Ship!

A young girl leaned against the railing of a cruise ship looking out over the ocean while the wind blew through her tri-color chopped massy hair with bangs that frames her face beautifully and her violet colored eyes shinned in the sunlight as she looked at her reflection in the water while her slight sunkissed colored skin glowed in the sun light. She was wearing a blue vest outlined in white opened over a red tight v-neck tank top outlined in white that shows a bit of her stomach, black mini shorts that has yellow strips running up the sides held up by a black leather belt with another leather belt hanging off her right hip, black leather chocker, black leather bracelets, and black leather buckle mid-cave length platform boots. Her name is Nakia Kizuna Mutou, the daughter of Yugi Mutou. Nakia let out a sigh as she heard Adrian Gecko start complaining again about the cruise ship that they were on.

"It's day three aboard the S.S Dull and Boring," Adrian said into a tap recorder, "and I'm about ready to jump over boarded."

"Oh please do?" Nakia groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Nakia then heard a male laugh from behind her making her to turn around to see a boy with blue short massy hair that has bangs covering his forehead, cream colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a prefect muscular figure standing right behind her. Nakia smiled at him as he moved to stand next also looking out into the ocean.

"I mean where's the pool party, the karaoke machine, and the all you can eat lunch buffet," the young man went on, "and what's the deal with the passenger shortage. There's only six of us and one of the girls is a 500 hundred pound crocodile name Shirley that hangs around the pool all day with Jim "Crocodile" Cook and they haven't moved from that spot since we sat sail and then there's the other girl who goes by Nakia Kizuna Mutou, the daughter of Yugi Mutou. She's a pretty young girl, but she's hangs around her protective best friend a lot and their the normal ones. Well that's more then I can say for Professor Thelonious Viper and with a name like that you know he's bad news, but every teacher has a pet, so enter Axel Brodie."

'Well, he's got one thing right,' Nakia thought as she pushed off the railing before walking away.

"Finally my prays have been answered," they heard Adrian say, "our seas fairing days are over and I'm ready for Duel Academy, but is Duel Academy ready for Adrian Gecko."

Nakia moved to stand next to the boy that was laying near the pool who stood up holding the crocodile over his head.

"Beautiful sky's and coast lines," the boy said in an Australian accent, "just like back home, uh, Shirley?"

Nakia looked at a small transparent purple with bits of white Fox that was setting on her shoulder.

Duel Academy's Dock!

Nakia looked at the boy to see a small transparent purple cat with four ears that had a red crystal on the end of it's tail setting on the boy's shoulder. When the ship pulled up into the docks she walked off to see a balding old man wearing a mahogany jacket stood waiting for them with two others. Nakia raised an eyebrow when she cought sight of a tall man with long bond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a blue trench coat with pink cuffs and caller. Nakia was trying to decided if the tall person was really a man or a woman when two transparent boys appear next to her though one looked bored as hell.

"_What in hell_?" one of the transparent boy's with orange hair asked.

"Ishigo," Nakia sighed as she shooked her head.

"_What are you doing to do Nakia_?" the other boy asked.

"First there's the rally and then I'm going to go look for my Cousin, Toshiro," she answered.

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya_," Toshiro growled.

Nakia and Ichigo cackled before a purple cat with four ears that had a red crystal on the end of it's tail ran by with the boy from earlier following.

"_**Ruby**_!" he called in a southern accent, "_**Ruby get back here**_!"

He ran by her without evening saying hi making Nakia to sweat drop before she ran after him.

"Jesse!" Nakia called making the boy to look back at her.

"Nakia?" he asked.

"What's going on Jesse?" Nakia asked.

"I don't know," Jesse answered, "something's up with Ruby though."

Nakia looked over at Jesse to see that he looked worried making her smile just a little bit, but she didn't say anything as they looked for Ruby.

_**Jaden's pov!**_

Duel Academy Roof; Nightmare!

"Hahaha."

"Uh?" Jaden asked, "whose there?"

"Don't you remember me?" a voice asked, "why won't you come and play Jaden?"

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, "and where are you?" Jaden stood up to find himself in some kind of desert. "And where am I?" It was then that you noticed 6 figures in the distance. "Are you guys alright?"

"I already played with your friends," the voice said as Jaden ran down to the figures. "But they weren't much fun."

When you reached them you saw that they were all statues.

"Alexis, Syrus, Isis?" Jaden asked, "hello. Come on say something?" Jaden reached out to the touch them, but they all blew away in the wind. "NO!"

End of Nightmare!

Jaden's eyes shot open really fast to find Isis standing over him and she looked at him with worry as she moved out of the way when Jaden started to sat up. When Jaden had sat up a Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Isis also looking worried.

"Am I glad to see you guys," Jaden told them, "I had this dream that our friends where statues."

"Kuri."

"It was just a dream Jaden," Isis told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"At least I think it was a dream," Jaden mumbled.

"Kuri."

Isis and Jaden looked at Kuriboh confused.

"What's up Bro?" Jaden asked.

Isis and Jaden both looked over to see a glow and then a head pocked out to look at them and they both saw that it was a cat-like creature that had four ears.

"Bree."

"It's so cute," Isis said as the duel spirit ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"You think that every duel spirit is cute Isis," Jaden said, "though talk about a strange day."

"There you are Ruby," a voice said in a southern accent making both Jaden and Isis to look over to see a boy around their age with blue short massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a muscular figure and a young girl that they both recognized at once. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Nakia!" they both yelled.

Said girl looked at them before her eyes went wide and she ran over to them giving them each a hug.

"Jaden, Isis!" she chimed happily.

"**Hey**," Isis greeted, "**long time no see**."

Jaden cackled before he looked back at the creature with interest.

"Dude is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?" Jaden asked.

The cat jumped out of Isis arms and ran up the boy's legs till it was setting on his shoulders.

"This here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle," the boy said.

"Ruby who?" Jaden asked making Isis to slap her forehead.

"No," the boy said with a hint of a laugh in his southern accent. "Ruby Carbuncle."

"Hold on?" Jaden asked, "then that means you can?"

"Yup," the boy answered. "I assume that you can, too. That must make you two the euphemism Jaden Yuki and Isis Mutou."

"In the flash," Jaden said, "so how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Since I was born I think," the boy answered, "and from what I hear it's the something with you two. Comes in handy doesn't it?"

"Talking to monsters is so rad," Jaden answered, "usually. Anyway I never seen you here before. Are you a freshmen?"

"Uh…no actually," the boy answered, "I transferred here."

"Awesome," Jaden said as he held out his hand, "well let me be the first to say welcome."

"That's mighty kind of ya," the boy said as he took your hand.

"That's strange," Jaden said, "have we meet before?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels like it," the boy answered.

Isis and Nakia was to business watching Jaden and the boy's duel spirits mass around before they started to fight to which Isis own duel spirit a magician tried to break it up.

"Ahaha," another voice sounded, "there you are."

They all looked over to see a boy with a dinosaur bandana on his head looking at them from the door way with a boy that had blue hair next to him.

"Hassleberry, Syrus?" Isis asked.

"The Rally's starting!" Syrus called out to you.

"Hey, wait?" Jaden asked, "that's today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus called back.

"So forward march!" Hassleberry ordered

"Guess we got to jet," Jaden told the boy, "see ya around." He then took off with Isis right behind him. "Come on Kuriboh!"

_**No one's pov!**_

Rally!

Isis sat next to Jaden who was setting next Hassleberry. They were all looking forward waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to start making announcements.

"Alright!" the Chancellor called out, "settle down! As you know it's the start of a brand new year. Does anybody remember their summer break cause I don't? Haha. But I do digest. With every year…"

Hassleberry and Etsuko all looked back to see a boy with black hair and matching eyes setting behind them.

"Hey, Princeton!" Hassleberry said getting the boy's attention, "this here is for the red barkers."

"Oh yeah?" the boy asked, "then what are you doing here Huckleberry? Cause the last time I checked you were a Ra Yellow Bran, so what gives the right to set here?"

"For one people actually like me," Hassleberry answered with a laugh.

"He's got a point Chazz," Isis said.

"Attencion," a small round guy with the top part of his head balding. "Reciting the academy pledge is our freshmen repetitive; Blair Flannigan."

"Not this freak," Chazz groaned.

"Is that why you came back, Chazz?" Hassleberry asked, "to be with your girlfriend?"

"AS IF!" Chazz yelled at hi, "she was the one who liked me!"

"Poor naive freshmen."

Isis just rolled her eyes when the young girl raised her hand.

"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to by the academy regulation to resolve all conflicts with dueling. To show respect for our Professors and our follow piers! Unless they plan to take over the world."

Blair put her hand down and she walked back to her set though as she walked by she looked up at Jaden and gave him a wink making Isis to laugh while Jaden just looked freaked out.

"So mush for her crush on Chazz," Hassleberry said while Jaden just nodded.

"Now then as I said with each new school year comes modification and improvements," the Chancellor went on, "here at Duel Academy we strive for perfection, so to keep each of you on top of your games. We've invited a few new students from each of our Duel Academy World Wide Branches."

"Duel Academy has world wide branches?" Hassleberry asked, "you learn something new everyday."

"This rules," Jaden said, "I got to get my game on."

Isis giggled while she shocked her head.

"Time for introductions," the Chancellor said, "visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko!" A boy with red hair walked out of a side room to clapping. "And hailing from West Academy; please welcome Axel Brodie! And joining us from our branch in the South it's Jim "Crocodile" Cook!"

"Hi mates," Jim greeted in his Australian accent as he ran out of the room holding the Crocodile over his head.

"And last leading the pack at North Academy it's Jesse Anderson! And returning to Duel Academy is none other then Nakia Kizuna Mutou!"

Isis looked around the place for her cousin and Jesse Anderson, but there was no sign of them.

'I thought that was him,' she thought.

"This is awkward."

"No it's just plain rude."

"That's weird a no show," Adrian said in surprise.

"Jesse?" Chazz asked in shock, "Jesse Anderson? No way. He's the one with the Crystal Beast deck."

"Crystal what?" Jaden asked as he and Hassleberry looked at Chazz.

"Speak up son," Hassleberry told him, "what do you know?"

"A couple of years ago," Chazz started, "Pegasus created some cards, but his corporation didn't release them. My Family offered millions for them, but he refused to sell."

"I don't get it," Hassleberry interrupted, "what are they made of? Gold?"

"Rule Number One!" Chazz yelled at him again, "never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the deck goes way back to the Ancient Romans. Their emperor, Julius Ceaser, managed to gather seven rare jewels from around the world. One form each place he conquered. But while they were being transported back to Rome, the ship was caught in a storm and the jewels were lost. Until Pegasus found them then he took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards."

"The Crystal Beast Cards?" Hassleberry asked.

"How'd you get so smart Hay-see?" Chazz asked in a sarcastic tone, "yeah, the Crystal Beast Cards! Then he gave them away to some tournament winner."

"So that means, this Jesse kid was the winner, right?" Jaden asked before he turned around to the front, "how sweet! I gotta duel this guy!"

"Not if he doesn't show up," Hassleberry told him making Isis to giggle.

The boy from before and Nakia then slammed the door open to the rally making people look over at them as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Sorry folks," the boy said, "I guess I got lost. This schools a lot bigger then mine."

"And I forgot where the auditorium was," Nakia laughed nervously, "my bad."

Jaden and Isis stood up to look back at the boy.

"Hold on?" Jaden asked, "I recognized that voice."

"_**What's up Cuz**_," Nakia greeted making Isis to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Jaden, Isis," the boy greeted, "I guess this is that prep rally thing."

"Yup," Jaden told him, "by the way just wondering. Have you seen a guy name Jesse?"

Isis face palm at Jaden's stupidity while shaking her head.

'Baka,' she thought 'he is Jesse. I mean I should have know having heard a lot about him from Pegasus and Nakia.'

"Yeah," Jesse answered, "sure have."

"What you've seen him?" the Chancellor asked, "where is he?"

"Your all looking at him," Jesse answered, "I'm Jesse. Sorry. I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you two I guess I plum forgot."

"We get that a lot," Jaden told him.

"No we don't Jaden," Isis said as she slapped Jaden upside the head before smiling at Jesse. "Don't mind him. He's always like this."

Jesse looked at her a bit confused, but he smiled none the less while Nakia giggled.

"Let's start over again shall we?" the Chancellor asked, "joining our school from North Academy; JESSE ANDERSON! And returning to Duel Academy it's NAKIA KIZUNA MUTOU!"

Jesse and Nakia ran down the stage and climbed up it before they walked up to Adrian to shake hands.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time pals," Adrian told him.

"Huh?" Jesse asked before he looked over at Axel who glared at him.

"Just kidding."

Jesse and Nakia laughed nervously before going to shake hands with Jim.

"Good day," Jim greeted, "names Jim Cook. And this is Shirley."

The Crocodile growled making Jesse freak as well some of the others and Nakia to coo at it.

"Please tell me that was your stomach?"

"I can't."

Both Nakia and Isis looked at the door to see the Professor from before walk out and they got the biggest bad vibe from him that made them glare as he walked up to the Chancellor.

"Oh yes," the Chancellor said, "and last, but lest I'd like you to meet out visit Professor from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper."

The guy walked up to the Chancellor, shooked his hand, then turned to the students.

"It's an honor," he told them, "for those of you've heard that my methods are strict, your right; however, that being said I've always felt there a method to my madness. You see I think actions speak louder then words, so why don't we skip out the pleasanter and get down to business."

"Gee…he seems like a barrel of laughs," Jaden said.

"Now then why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition matches," Viper told them.

"Where you aware of this?"

"Please I'm always the last one to know."

"Simmer down, so I can choice the compositors," Viper told them again, 'or should I say victims.' "Jesse Anderson and his opponent well be…Duel Academy's top student."

"I accept," Chazz said as he stood up from his seat.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Isis raised an eyebrow when Chazz fall over.

"Sweetness," Jaden explained, "the first day of the year and I duel the dude with the legendary deck. This rocks."

"Hey!" Chazz yelled, "I'm the best! Not him!"

"_You'll always be number one to me boss_," an Ojami said.

"Sure you are Chazz," Isis said, "sure you are."

"And you'll always be number 2 if you know what I mean!" the dark haired teen yelled at it.

"Hey, Jay!" Jesse called up, "this duel is going to be a regular hoot!"

"Hold up you two," Viper said making everyone look at him. "I said matches." Both of the Mutou Cousin looked at each other. "For the second one: it's Nakia Kizuna Mutou and Duel Academy's top female duelist-" At this Blair went to stand up. "Her Cousin Isis Mutou!"

"_**This is going to be a blast**_!" Nakia called her cousin.

"_**Totally**_," Isis agreed.

Everyone looked at them wondering what they where saying before Isis and Jaden walked down to the stage and Jesse and Nakia went to meet them.

'He's cute,' Isis thought as she looked at Jesse.

"Alright your four hold out your arms," Viper told them.

Isis, Jaden, Nakia, and Jesse both held out their right arm and Viper put some kind of bio band onto their wrist.

"What are this?" Jaden asked.

"Why don't we say their a little welcome gift?" Viper asked before facing the students, "students the exhibition duel begins in one hour and not a minute later!"

With that Viper walked off the stage followed by Axel well Nakia, Jesse, Isis, and Jaden jumped off and ran up to the group of Isis and Jaden's friends with big smiles.

Outside of the Main Building!

When they all walked out of the main building they all stopped to do introduction.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," a dirty blond haired girl said, "I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"Tyranno Hassleberry."

"Blair Flanagan."

"You already know who I am," Isis told him with a smirk.

"And I'm The Chazz Princeton."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him," Alexis told Jesse with a smile.

"And you all know me," Nakia said with a smile, "I'm Isis' cousin Nakia Kizuna Mutou."

"And I'm Jesse Anderson," Jesse also said with a smile.

After the introduction Alexis gave Nakia a hug that she returned before they all started to walk again heading towards the Slifer Dorms.

Slifer red!

Isis was setting on the floor leaning against Jaden's legs who was setting next to Jesse while Nakia was setting in front of blue haired boy as they talked and laughed about the things they've been through. Angel Cat, Winged Kuriboh, Nakia's Amethyst Fox, and Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle where playing around with each while their Master's talked and laughed with their friends. Every now and then Jesse would look over at Isis without her knowing it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Jaden, Alexis, Nakia and Blair. Jaden leaned over to Jesse to talk to him while Alexis, Nakia, and Blair started to talk to Isis.

"You like Isis don't you Jess?" Jaden asked in a whispered in his ear making Jesse panicked and tried to hide it by denying it, but Jaden didn't believe him one bit. "Jesse, it's alright."

"I'm telling you I don't like her that way," Jesse told him, "I just meet her."

"There is this thing called love at first sight, but if you want to get to know her first then go ahead," Jaden told him with smile.

They all soon went back to talking about different things when a young transparent girl with shoulder length fiery red hair and angel wings made of fire appeared next to her scaring the hell out of Jesse.

"_Isis, the duel_," she said.

'Right thanks Fire Angel,' Isis said.

Fire Angel nodded before she vanished again as Isis looked at Jaden and Jesse.

"We might want to think about getting a move on," Isis told them.

"Why?" they both asked.

"The duels," Isis answered with a sweat drop.

Both of the boys looked at each other before they bolted out the door like a bullet out of a gun making everyone laugh at them as they followed the running boys_._

Duel Arena!

Isis sat with Alexis and Blair as they watched the duel from the stands as Nakia stood with the others from the other Academies.

"Jesse, you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Jaden told him, "that's not how I roll."

"Of course," Jesse agreed, "I wouldn't expected anything less from Jaden Yuki, so as they say; may the best duelist win."

"Don't worry I well," Jaden stated, "ready?"

"You bet," Jesse answered.

"Game On!" they both shouted.

"Visitor's first," Jesse told him, "here goes!"

Jesse drew his sixth card, looked at it, and then looked at Jaden.

"Alright it's bling time," Chazz said.

"I play this little guy," Jesse told him as he held out the card, "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!"

"Awesome," Blair mumbled.

"Chazz, was right," Jaden pointed out.

"Right about what Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Your cards," Jaden answered.

Isis heard some one whistle from behind her and knew that it was Jim Cook before Adrian spoke up.

"They excites."

"_Jesse, why is everyone staring at me like that_?" Emerald Turtle asked.

"This is the place I was telling you about," Jesse answered, "this here is Duel Academy."

"_Oooh_," Emerald Turtle groaned, "_it's a lot bigger then I thought and you know I'm intimidated by large crowds_."

"I've got a little trick that'll calm you down," Jesse told him, "when you look out in the crowd just picture them all in their underwear."

Isis giggled at that as she shooked her head.

"_Really_?" Emerald Turtle asked, "_are you sure? Should they be in boxers or briefs_?"

"Awesome you chatted it up with your monster just like me," Jaden said in awe.

"Well, of course," Jesse said with a smile, "there my best friends. No, their my family."

Isis smiled as she thought through that.

"Sam hill," Hassleberry said, "this kid's as weird as Jaden."

"Yeah," Chazz said, "looks whose talkin."

Isis smirked as she watched the duel.

"I'll place this here face down and that's that," Jesse told Jaden.

"Alright!" Jaden said as he place two fingers on top of his deck, "on that note." He then drew a sixth card. "Watch this. I play my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

"Awesome," Jesse said in awe, "an honest to goodness Neo-Spacian! I've heard about these guys, but I never seen one."

"Next up I send one card to my graveyard, so his special effect kicks in," Jaden went on, "Sonar Wave!" His Dolphin let out a high pitched sound that revealed some of Jesse's cards. "If there's a monster card in your hand with 300 attack points or less it's instantly destroyed. Then you loss 500 life points, so let's see what you've got there Jess?"

Isis and Nakia watched in horror as Ruby was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Come on?" Jesse asked, "not my Ruby."

Jesse: 3500

"Hey, that's the way the crystal crumbles bro," Jaden told him, "now for O-Oversoul! With this I get to bring back the Elemental Hero card that I just tossed."

"You had this all planned?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Jaden answered, "so give it up for Elemental Hero Neos!"

"I've always wanted to meet him," Jesse said in awe, "talk about bad timing. If we weren't dueling right now I'll ask for his autograph. Oh well. The funny thing is it's all bad timing for you."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I active my Triggered summon trap card!" Jesse announced, "since you've just special summon a monster I get to play one, too. In fact we both to get summon a monster if it's level 4 or below."

"Man you scared me," Jaden told him. "cause for a second there I thought you were going to destroy Neos."

"_Did you say destroy_?" Emerald Turtle asked, "_Jesse, would never do something like that_!"

"I have to admit the turtle's right," Jesse agreed, "destroying an opponents deck just isn't my way."

"Huh?"

"If I whipped out your cards before you use them, well, that's no fun," Jesse told him, "you see, the reason why I duel in the first place is so I can learn new strategies, but I can't do that if I get rid of them. So I'm given you a chance to show me what they can do. Now go ahead and give me all you got."

"Alright now we're speaking the same language," Jaden told him, "if you want to see what my card can do then feast your eyes on this. I summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

"And I play this," Jesse said, "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

"_Holy Toledo_," Cobalt Eagle said, "_talk about a full house_."

"_We're in the big league now_," Emerald Turtle told it.

"Your on Neos!" Jaden announced, "attack his Emerald Turtle!" Neos did as it was told and destroyed the turtle. "Grand Mole, your turn to show off!" Now his Grand Mole did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's Eagle. "Bring up the rear my Aqua Dolphin!"

Jesse cried out in pain when the attack hit him making Isis to look worried about him

Jesse: 2900

Nakia smirked once again when she saw a glow coming form the smoke and she wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

It was then that Crystals appeared onto the field.

"_Those Crystal Beast should have been destroyed_," Aqua Dolphin said.

"Actually they were, but they have a special ability," Jesse stated, "get this instead of going to the graveyard they stay by turning into precise Crystals."

"Your kidding?" Jaden asked, "dude that's righteous. Your monsters rock. Get it? Rock?"

"Uh…not really, but if you think their cool now just you wait," Jesse told him, "my Crystal Beast are full of surprises."

Isis looked because she never heard Jesse talk like that before looking back at the duel just as a transparent young man wearing a magician's outfit.

"_**Those Crystal Beasts appear to be more then they first seem**_," the Magician said.

'What are you getting at Mahad?' Isis asked as she looked at the magician.

"_**There's a legend behind the Crystal Beasts cards, but I'm afraid I don't know the full detail**_," Mahad answered Isis, "_**even the others have heard of the legend, but don't know the full details**_."

Isis looked back at the duel with a smirk wondering what else there is to the Crystal Beasts.


	3. Chapter 2: A Jewel of a Duel, Part 2!

_**[Chapter 2: A Jewel Of a Duel, Part 2!]**_

_Recap!_

Jesse: 2900

Nakia smirked once again when she saw a glow coming form the smoke and she wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

It was then that Crystals appeared onto the field.

"Those Crystal Beast should have been destroyed," Aqua Dolphin said.

"Actually they were, but they have a special ability," Jesse stated, "get this instead of going to the graveyard they stay by turning into precise Crystals."

"Your kidding?" Jaden asked, "dude that's righteous. Your monsters rock. Get it? Rock?"

"Uh…not really, but if you think their cool now just you wait," Jesse told him, "my Crystal Beast are full of surprises."

Isis looked because she never heard Jesse talk like that before looking back at the duel just as a transparent young man wearing a magician's outfit.

"_**Those Crystal Beasts appear to be more then they first seem**_," the Magician said.

'What are you getting at Mahad?' Isis asked as she looked at the magician.

"_**There's a legend behind the Crystal Beasts cards, but I'm afraid I don't know the full detail**_," Mahad answered Isis, "_**even the others have heard of the legend, but don't know the full details**_."

Isis looked back at the duel with a smirk wondering what else there is to the Crystal Beasts.

QS-Isis smiled as the match went on still cheering for Jaden, but she secretly wanted Jesse to win.

"If you like my last two monsters then you'll love this," Jesse stated, "it's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."

"_This one looks taste_," she told Jesse, "_he'll make a purrfect sneak_."

"Easy."

"_I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age_," she growled.

"Down girl," Jaden told her a bit freaked.

"Ah, she's harmless, but this isn't," Jesse told him, "it's called Timp to the Crystal. And it gives me more bling for my buck. See since I have three Crystal Beast in play once you draw I get to invite one more to the party." Jaden drew another card from his deck. "Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Ready?"

"_Why don't you tell our friend here about my special talent_," Topaz Tiger stated.

"I almost forgot," Jesse admitted, "when ever my tiger attacks his attack points increase by 400. Topaz show 'em what we mean!"

"No not Aquaos!" Jaden yelled when his Aqua Dolphin was destroyed.

Jaden: 2600

"_Let me sink my teeth in now_?" Amethyst asked.

"You want a taste now, uh?" Jesse asked, "well, once I cut your strength in half you aloud to take a bite right out of Jaden. Have fun."

Isis and Nakia giggled when Amethyst pounced onto Jaden.

"Be gentle?" he asked her.

Jaden: 2000

"Come on Jaden!" Isis called out to him.

"You've been through worse then this!" Alexis finished.

"I have?"

"_I've only scratch the surrrrface_," Amethyst Cat told Jesse.

"Patients girl," Jesse told her, "you've done plenty for now. Take a cat nap."

"Good idea," Jaden agreed, "as for me nap time is over, so I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"

"Well all be another space man," Jesse said in awe.

"Neos, Scarab contact fusion," Jaden told them, "Jesse, meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

"Now that's a combo," Jesse told him in awe, "let's see what else you've got?"

"Well I aim to please, so here," Jaden answered, "this one is for you. My Neo Space Field Spell! Now for every spell or trap card out on the field Neos gets a 400 attack boots plus a little extra thanks to my field spell."

"He's so cool," Jesse said in awe.

"_Oh yeah_?" Amethyst asked, "what does that make me? A used box of kitty litter?"

"Come on?" Jesse asked her, "_just because I can appreciate my opponents monsters doesn't mean I don't like you guys any less_."

"Hey, kitty cats!" Hassleberry called out, "your nine lives are up!"

"You said it," Syrus agreed, "de-claw those things Jay!"

"You heard the man Neos," Jaden told his monster, "there's more then one way to skin a cat, so let's try Flare Storm!"

"It won't work thank to this," Jesse told him, "tough break, but do to my Last Resort trap card I can active a field spell, but there's something in it for you, too. You get to drew yourself a bonus card." Jaden scowled as he drew another card. "As for me I active Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins."

Isis let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know that she was holding until then as Neo Space creaked and then crumbled away and in it's place was a mausoleum.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"We're in Rome which means that you Neo Space it gone, so are all of those extra points," Jesse answered him, "oh yeah. Now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what? Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone my attack damage gets cut in half."

Jesse: 1650

"This guy reminds me of me," Jaden said, "without the good looks not to mention the winning personality. Now I switch Grand Mole to def mode."

"I'm afraid you can't do much else because Neos goes back to your deck," Jesse told him, "looks like some ones a little forgetful."

Isis giggled making Jesse look at her with a smile before turning back to the match.

"But I have personality," Jaden whined.

"So you like my Crystal Beast do ya?" Jesse asked, "looks like today's your lucky day! I play Rare Value. When there are two or more Crystal Beast in my spell or trap card zone and I sacrifice one I can drew two new cards. Sorry turtle, but I'll bring you back soon buddy old pal." Jesse then placed two fingers on top of his deck. "Now to drew. I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

"How many of those things do you have?" Jaden asked.

"_I would love to pummel that little toothpick of a man_," Amber Mammoth said.

"Topaz Tiger time to whack that mole," Jesse told his tiger.

Topaz Tiger did as Jesse told it do and destroyed Jaden's mole.

"Looks like you've forgotten something," Jaden told him, "when ever my Mole's in a smack down both monsters go back to their our hand."

"Not to shabby, of course, I'm not alone," Jesse reminded him, "you did noticed the elephant in the room right? Well here's a closer look."

Amber Mammoth charged at Jaden and stumped on him while Isis looked off to the side when she heard foot steps on the stairs to see a boy with silver hair and blue eyes walking towards and joined them.

Jaden: 300

"This is code red boys," Hassleberry said, "the serge needs back up."

"You don't know the half of it," the boy told him making everyone look up at him. "Jaden's way in over his head this time."

"Aster?" Hassleberry asked as everyone looked back at him.

"Why are you here?" Chazz asked.

"Gee, thanks," Aster said, "nice to see you, too. I'm a student here remember?"

"Student?" Chazz asked, "I thought you where back on the pro circuit."

"I was till I heard those Crystal and Gem Beasts are here," Aster answered, "their legendary dude."

"Hold up Phoenix?" Hassleberry asked, "your given up the pros just to get your hands on some cards?"

"Not quite Hassleberry," Aster answered, "only Jesse and Nakia can control the Crystal and Gem Beasts. They have a bond."

"_How sweet_," the yellow transparent thing said, "_kinda remembers you of our bond right boss_?"

"You wish," Chazz answered before hitting the thing with the back of his hand. "Get lost."

"A bond?" Hassleberry asked, "like that wacky glue?'

"This might be a little over your head, but some duelist have a drawn connection to their cards," Aster answered, "ever noticed Jaden's always talking to his monsters? Well Jesse and Nakia can do the something with their Crystal and Gem Beasts. In fact even when they get destroyed their spirits are always with them. Let me put it into your language soldier. It's like Jesse and Nakia have their own personal army ready to back them up when ever their on the battle field."

"Cards that talk?" Hassleberry asked, "monster spirits? What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Hassleberry, I think you don't want me to answer that, so let's move," Aster told him, "what I'm trying to say is Jesse and Nakia didn't choose their monsters. They were choose by them."

"The cards picked them?" Alexis asked.

"Give me a break?" Blair asked as she looked back at the duel.

"Yeah," Chazz agreed, "we all need a break from this duel."

"All this junk about talking cards is hooey," Hassleberry said.

"But it's true Hassleberry," Nakia chimed in as she walked up to them.

Aster looked at her for the first time not knowing that she was there till now.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Nakia smiled sweetly at him.

"Aster meet my cousin," Isis said, "Nakia Kizuna Mutou."

"Wait you're the one with the Gem Beasts," Aster said in shock.

"Yup," Nakia confirmed, "I surprise to see that some one is taking the fact that there are people out there that can see and talk to duel spirits seriously, Mr. Phoenix."

"Call me Aster," Aster told her.

"Alright Aster," Nakia agreed.

"Anyway," Aster said as he went on, "you don't believe me? Then why don't you give Maximilian Pegasus a call. He told me all about this back when I won my first Industrial Illusions' tournament."

**Flashback!**

Aster was standing next to a table looking around when a man with silver shoulder length hair walked up to him.

"Aster-boy," the man called out making Aster to look at him, "that was quite a tremendous victory. You are without a doubt one of the finest duelist I've seen. Your in my top 7. Yugi Mutou is number 1 of course, the number 2 slot goes to Seto Kaiba, I have to say Joey Wheeler is number 3, and then the fourth is you."

"Who the fifth, sixth, and seventh?" Aster asked.

"Jesse-boy, Nakia-girl, and Isis-girl," the man answered.

"Who are they?" Aster asked.

"I meet Jesse a few years ago at a regional tournament down south as soon as Jesse took the field the something that happened back at Duelist Kingdom happened," the man started to answer, "the Crystal Beasts cards I had with me began to call out to him."

"No way," Aster said in shock, "I thought they were just a legend."

"Oh their real and now they belong to him," the man told him.

"He took them for keeps?" Aster asked, "I would have paid anything for them."

"To bad that they weren't for sale," the man told him, "they needed to choice a duelist they wanted."

"You mean the cards picked him?" Aster asked, "what about these Isis and Nakia?"

"I meet Nakia and Isis back when they were only 11-years-old and I must say they were adorable for cousins," the man answered, "it was back when Isis had won her first Duel Monster Tournament when something strange happened." The man smiled at Aster. "Yugi had a special Angel Deck made for his niece Isis and an Occult deck made for his Daughter Nakia, but it was when Nakia was 14. I was in Domino for a business conference and I was walking through the park when I saw Nakia dueling Joey Wheeler and the Gem Beasts cards I had with me began to call out to her."

"Gem Beasts?" Aster asked.

"Yes," the man answered, "their...oh...how should I say this...cousins of the Crystal Beasts."

"No way," Aster said in shock, "their just a legend."

"Oh their real and now they belong to her," the man told him.

"She took them for keeps?" Aster asked, "I would have paid anything for them as well."

"To bad that they weren't for sale also," the man told him, "they needed to choice a duelist they wanted."

"You mean the cards picked her?" Aster asked.

"My dear boy," the man said, "there are mystical powers out there that you wouldn't believe. Well cheers." He held up his Champagne glass. "Here's to all of you future victories."

**End of Flashback!**

'Jaden, I hope you know what your dealing with,' Aster thought.

'I have no idea what I'm dealing with,' Jaden thought, 'I'm just glad those Crystal things don't have any attack points. No Atk points.' "But that can only mean…"

"Huh?"

"Your planning to sacrifice those jewels aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?" Jesse asked, "how did you know?"

"What's Jaden talking about?" Chazz asked.

Nakia sweat drop already seeing what Jesse was doing.

"Alright you got me," Jesse told him, "I'm going to trade in my Crystals for an upgrade."

"So then I was right?" Jaden asked.

"Almost," Jesse told him, "here's the deal. There's 7 crystals and when their all on the field they merge to make something new."

"Sweetness," Jaden stated, "this I gotta see. You'll play it soon right?"

"Not quite," Jesse answered.

"Huh?"

"What fun is that?" Jesse asked, "I don't want this to end yet. I'm having a blast. Sorry your going to have to wait."

"Me?" Jaden asked, "wait? If you won't summon it then I'll force it out." Isis shock her head. "I active Convert Contact. Since my field is empty I can take one Neo-Spacian from my hand and one from my deck and send them to the grave then I can drew a card for each monster on your field plus the card I could normal drew. That's two." Jaden drew two new cards. "I play and this may sound strange, a spell card called Cocoon Party! Here's how it works. For every Neo-Spacian in my grave I get a cocoon."

At that three cocoons appeared on to the field with baby Neo-Spacians inside them

"How cute," Jesse said in awe, "little baby aliens."

"Sure their small now, but you know kids these days," Jaden told him, "before you know it their all grown up, so I play Contact."

Nakia watched in awe as three Neo-Spacians took the place of the cocoons.

"Not bad," Jesse praised him, "three Neo-Spacians in one turn."

"That right," Jaden agreed, "now watch this. Thank to Hummingbird's effect I get a 1000 life points. 500 for each of you cards." (1300) "But that not all. Next I'll active Neos Energy giving my Dark Panther 800 extra attack points. Now go use them. Attack his Amber Mammoth!"

The Panther did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's monster.

"Remember?" Jesse asked, "thanks to my field spell I lose half as many attack points." (1600) But I got to say your deck is awesome Jay."

"Right back at chya," Jaden told him with a smile, "now, uh, how about you play this secret monster of yours?"

'Believe me I wish that I could,' Jesse thought with a nervous smile, "you want to see a monster? Well here's my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." A beautiful white horse with wings and a blue crystal horn appeared on the field. "Ready?"

_"Okie dok," _Sapphire Pegasus agreed.

"Then for starters let's show off your special effect," Jesse suggested, "when Sapphire Pegasus joins the field guess what I'm allowed to do? Take a Crystal Beast from my graveyard and summon it." A red crystal appeared onto the field. "Surprise it's good old Ruby. And she's got a special ability, too, be careful for what you wish for because now you have to face all 7 of my Crystal Beasts at once. Alright Ruby it's your time to shine."

Ruby burst from the Crystal and lifted it's tail up just before red lights shot from it and hit the other Crystals.

"Now you can merge them right?" Jaden asked.

"You have a one track mind," Jesse told him, "don't chya Jay?"

"Is he going to summon this dragon of his or what?" Aster asked.

'Or what,' Nakia thought with a sweat drop.

"_Alrighty gents follow me_," Sapphire Pegasus told them.

"_Aye Chief_," Cobalt Eagle said.

"Pegasus attack Dark Panther!" Jesse ordered to which Sapphire Pegasus followed. "Amethyst."

"_This time it's purrrsonal_," Amethyst purred.

"Time to pounce girl," Jesse told her.

The cousins watched in amusement as Amethyst attacked Jaden and starched him twice.

"Meouch," Jaden said.

Jaden: 700

"Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse ordered next to which the eagle followed. "Amber Mammoth!" The elephant also followed the order. "Now it's your turn Ruby."

Ruby fired a red beam at Jaden knocking his life points down again.

Jaden: 400

"Sam hill."

"Oh no."

"Jaden!"

"That's got to hurt," Isis said with a flinch.

"Way to go Jesse," Nakia said with a smile.

"You alright?" Jesse asked Jaden.

"I've been starched, trampled, and pecked, so yeah," Jaden said, "I feel just peachy." He smiled at Jesse. "What else do you have in that bag of tricks?"

"That's all," Jesse answered him.

"Good," Jaden stated, "then I'll go." Jaden placed a hand on his deck. 'Come on deck don't fail me now.' He then drew a card before looking at it. "Watch this." He then held out a card. "I play the spell card Fake Hero. Thinks to this I get to summon any Hero from my hand. And I choice my Neos. But wait? Next I play Contact Soul! Since Neos is on the field I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my graveyard. And I pick my Air Hummingbird. Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!" Nakia was staring in awe when a monster that looked Neos with the body, but was red and had wings appeared out onto the field. "And get this since you have more life points then me Neos gets extra points. 1200 big ones to be exact. Not a bad special effect, uh? So it's game over. Neos finish this."

Now both cousins watched with horror, but Nakia almost fall down the stairs when Jesse started on about the Rainbow Dragon like he had it in his deck.

"Sorry to interrupted, but it's time," Jesse told him, "remember that monster you wanted to see?"

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered.

"He's going to summon his dragon," Aster said, "it's about time."

'Haha,' Nakia mentally laughed nervously, 'Aster, if only you knew.'

"All 7 Crystal Beast are here which means there's only one thing left to do," Jesse said, "I play Rainbow Dragon! Meet the most feared creature in history. You'll never survive." Nakia let out a sigh as she was thinking that Jesse went a little over broad with this one. "Just kidding."

"Huh?"

Elemental Hero Air Neos attack went through and destroyed Jesse Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat before it knock Jesse off his feet and took the rest of his life points.

Jesse: 0000

"Nice duel," Jesse told Jaden when he sat up.

"Wait?" Jaden asked, "where's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing," Jesse stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay. *Laugh*."

"Ah?" Jaden asked in confusion, "come again?"

At this the crowd started to boo at Jesse while Isis stood from her seat and both of the cousins walked off to head down there.

_"_Sorry everyone, but I know it's out there somewhere!" Jesse called out to them.

"What'd ya mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"According to legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lies inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find," Jesse answered, "but when it is found according to Pegasus it's going to made into a duel monster card." He then turned to the crowd. "Hey, folks! If anyone sees a tablet let me know ok. Cause I plum need it!"

Isis and Nakia walked into view and over to the duel ring where they climbed up making both Jaden and Jesse look at them.

"You went a little over broad there Jesse," Nakia told him

"Right," Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "sorry."

Isis giggled before she and Nakia got into place while Jaden and Jesse walked up to the others in the stands to watch the duel. Both Duelist shuffled each other's decks as they looked at each other in the eye.

"_**Good luck**_," Isis told her when she handed back Nakia's deck before taking hers.

"_**You, too**_," Nakia told her as she took her deck back.

Both of the got into preparation and then activated their duel disks.

"It's Time to Duel!" they both yelled.

Isis: 4000

Nakia: 4000


	4. Chapter 3: The Mutou Cousins!

_**[Chapter 3: The Mutou Cousins!]**_

Recap!

"_**Good luck**_," Isis told her when she handed back Nakia's deck before taking hers.

"_**You, too**_," Nakia told her as she took her deck back.

Both of the got into preparation and then activated their duel disks.

"It's Time to Duel!" they both yelled.

Isis: 4000

Nakia: 4000

QS-"I'll go first," Isis said as she drew her sixth card, "I summon Water Angel in Atk Mode." A young beautiful girl with sea blue hair and a sea green angel wings appeared on the field. (Atk 1200) "Then to end my turn I'll throw down a face down. Your move Nakia."

"I never seen a monster like that before," Jesse said in shock.

"Isis uses a Divine deck called Angels," Aster told him making the blue haired boy to look at him. "The deck revolves around Angel-type monsters."

Jesse looked back at the duel with interest of the new monster.

"Alright then it's my move," Nakia said as she drew her sixth card, "I summon Gem Beast Topaz Wolf in Atk mode." A snow white wolf with a yellowish gem like strips appeared in front of Nakia. (Atk 1800) "Now I'll have her Atk your Water Angel."

The Wolf ran across the field.

"I activate my Trap card Doble Passé," Isis countered.

"Just like Isis to counter with that card," Alexis said with a smile.

The others looked at her before turning back to the duel as Isis braced her for the Atk that went around her monster that went around Water Angel and Atked her instead.

Isis: 2200

"Doble Passé change your monster's Atk to a direct attack on me," Isis explain to her, "and now my monster that you were about to Atk get's to rage a direct Atk on you!"

She watched as her monster jumped up into the air.

"Great," Nakia stated.

"Oh," Isis said in surprise, "when Water Angel Atk's some one directly and I discard one card from my hand so her Atk increase by 600."

Nakia: 2200

"That's has got to hurt," Jaden said as he flinched.

"Their tied now," Alexis pointed out.

"Alright I summon the Turner monster; Wind Angel!" Isis said as another young girl with white hair and angel wings that look like they where made of the air them selves appeared onto the field. "Now I'll tune Wind Angel and Water Angel together to Synchro Summon...Ice Angel!" It was then that Wind Angel glowed white before turning into three green rings and Water Angel flew up into them turning into white stairs. "___Through the howling winds of a Snow Storm a Divine being appears! She brings with her the winters coldest nights and freezes the enemies of heaven with her icy gaze! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice Angel_!"

A beautiful young girl with pale knee length hair and ice made angel wings appeared from the beam of light and onto the field. (Atk 2100)

"Synchro What?" Blair asked

"I don't know," Jesse answered just as confused.

"What ever it is that was awesome," Jaden said with a smile.

"Synchro Monsters," Aster started to explain making Jaden, Blair, and Jesse look at him. "It's a newer version of fusion monsters only you use Tuners instead of Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, Fusion Gate, and etc catra. By tuning a Tuner Monster with a one or more none Tuner Monsters you can summon a high level monster out onto the field. In other worlds it's a different form of fusing two or more monsters together to get one, but the thing is that your monsters Levels must equal the Synchro monsters Level though there are those like Megaman who have a specific Tuner Monster to that is needed for the summon."

The three of them looked back at the duel as Isis held up a card.

"I activate the Field Spell; Heaven's Gate!" Isis stated as she placed the card in the side slot of the duel disk before it looked like that the two duelists and monsters where floating in the sky while golden gates where behind Isis. "Thanks to my Heaven's Gate all of my Angel's get a 1000 Atk points boosts!" Her Ice Angel glowed a pale blue color. (Atk 3100) "I'll throw down a face down and have my Ice Angel Atk your Gem Beast Topaz Wolf with Ice Blizzard!"

Her Angel spread her arms and wings before a shreds of ice flew and destroyed the wolf.

Nakia: 900

"I'll end my turn."

"My move!" Nakia said as she drew a new card, "I activate the spell card Double Summon. This let's normal summon twice this turn." Nakia looked at her hand before smirking. "So I summon out Rangiku Matsumoto and the tuner monster Momo Hinamori." Isis gasped when two girls wearing black outfits and have swords at their side appeared on the field. (Rangiku's Atk 1700 and Momo's Atk 1700) "However I'm going to tune them together to synchro summon Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Momo glowed white before turning into three green rings and Rangiku jumped up into them turning into white stairs before a beam of light appeared. "___Cold as ice, fierce as a dragon, tough as metal, and cool as snow! A child prodigy among others with a heart of ice! Synchro summon! Tempered, ____Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya__!"_

Isis' crimson eyes widen as a young boy who look no older then 12 with snow white hair wearing a white clock that has the number 10 on the back over the outfit as the two girls from before, but he had his sword strapped onto his back appeared from the beam of light. (Atk 2600) He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of turquoise and the all of the girls squealed making the two duelist and the monster sweat drop.

_"____Why did you summon me instead of Kurasaki__?" _the monster asked.

"Sorry Toshiro, but I didn't have the cards that I would need to summon him," Nakia apologized.

Hassleberry looked at the girl like she was insane while Jaden and Jesse where smiling.

"Another one?" he asked.

Toshiro looked at his card holder with an annoyed expression.

_"____It's Captain Hitsugaya__," _he growled.

Isis shooked her head as a giggle escaped.

"I see nothing has changed," she said making both the duelist and the monster to look at her. "So can we move on please?"

"Right," Nakia agreed before she held up a card. "Next I activate the spell card Zanpakuto–Hyorimaru." Toshiro reached behind him and pulled out his sword as he stared down Isis' Ice Angel. "This spell card can only be activated with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is out on the field and he get's a atk boost thanks to Hyorimaru." Isis swallowed having a feeling that he just might be able to destroy her monster. "Of course it's only 500 extra Atk points making his Atk points more then your Angel's Atk points." Nakia then held up another card. "I activate Pot of Greed which let's my drew two new cards." Nakia plucked two cards from the top of her deck before she looked at them and smirked. Isis swallowed not liking that smirk as Nakia looked at her. "Say good by to your field spell cause I'm activating my own field spell called the Soul Society." Nakia placed the card in her field spell slot as Isis' field spell slot opened and the golden gates behind her vanished to be replaced by a hill top with some kind of archery way on top of it while the clouds changed into streets lined with buildings. "Thanks to this field spell all Soul Reaper's Atk points are increased by 500 extra Atk points." Toshiro smirked as his Atk points increased. (Atk 3600) "Now Toshiro take out her Ice Angel!"

_"____Rain over the frosted heavens__!" _Toshiro yelled as he held up his sword to the sky._ "____HYORIMARU__!"_

Toshiro swung the sword down and a dragon made of ice came out of the sword and crushed right into Isis' Ice Angel.

Isis: 700

"I'll end my turn with that," Nakia concluded.

Blair, Alexis, Syrus, Aster, Chazz, and Hassleberry all gasped when Isis' monster was destroyed.

"This isn't looking good," Blair said.

"I wouldn't count her out yet," Jaden told her.

"She must have something in mind, but with the fact that Nakia is the King of Games' Daughter..." Jesse trailed off at this.

Isis drew a new card from her before she let out a sigh that sounded like relief.

"I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Isis announced as she held up the card, "this spell card let's us drew until we each are holding 6 cards in our hands." Isis and Nakia drew their cards before Isis picked a card new card. "I activate the Monster Reborn spell card!" Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, and Hassleberry all gasped having cought onto her plan. "This spell card allows me to bring back a monster from either of our graveyard and I choose to revive my Ice Angel." The Angel once again appeared onto the field. "Next I'll summon the tuner monster Hope Angel!" A new angel with blond hair and white angel wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 1500) "Now I'm tuning my Hope Angel with my Ice Angel to synchro summon my...Angel Dragon!" Hope Angelglowed white before turning into three green rings and Ice Angel jumped up into them turning into white stairs before a beam of light appeared. "___When two Divine beings come together a path to the Heavens appear to guide it's protector! Grace us with your presences and show your strength that protects the Heavens to this day! Synchro Summon! Descended, Angel Dragon!_"

At that moment a beautiful dragon with golden colored scale and silver sparkling angel wings that are longer then it's body appeared onto the field from the beam of light from behind Isis with it's eyes closed, but when it opened them Nakia saw that the Dragon had sky blue eyes before it gave off a loud roar. (Atk 3500)

"Wow," Jesse said in awe, "that's dragon's beautiful."

"It is beautiful," Jaden agreed.

"This is over," Alexis added.

"Now I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm!" Isis went on, "with this all spell and trap cards on the field go straight to the graveyard and that includes your field spell and Zanpakuto–Hyorimaru." A storm picked up and all the cards that where on the field where destroyed. "And without Zanpakuto–Hyorimaru and the Soul Society field spell are gone your Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's Atk points return to 2600." Toshiro glared at her as his atk points returned to normal. "Now Angel Dragon finish this! Atk Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya with Heaven's Flare Blast!"

The Angel Dragon threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of silver sprinkling light from it's mouth right at Toshiro.

Nakia: 0

"That's all she wrote folks," Isis said as she did a three figure solute.

Jaden and Jesse ran out to congratulate the two girls who laughed and talked unaware of the bands that they were wearing glowing. It was at that moment that they heard clapping which made all three to turn and look over to see Viper as the holograms disappeared.

"Excellent," He told them, "a fine fitting start to a new semester. Now join me won't you?" Jesse, Isis, Jaden, and Nakia walked up to Viper while the students all clapped for them. "Your lesson is complete."

"Huh?"

"_**Lesson**_?" Isis asked as a young girl wearing a magician outfit appeared next her transparent. 'Have any idea's Mana?'

"_**Nope**_," the girl said, "_**but I am getting a bad vibe from that Viper guy, so be careful Milady**_."

'Right.'

Jaden, Nakia, and Jesse where looking at the Magician who giggled and waved at them.

"As I have explain before I fancy myself a man of action," Viper went on, "you learn by protecting, so I'll be organizing mandatory duels everyday. And I suggest you comply from now on. I'll be monitoring your every move."

"Huh?"

"You're my pupils now and to succeed you must duel," Viper finished.

After Viper dismissed them all Jesse, Nakia, Jaden, and Isis walked off the dueling platform and headed out of the dueling arena. Soon enough they walked off the dueling ring out of the area to head for the roof top and on the way out they were joined by the gang.

Roof Top!

Isis and Nakia stood with the others watching Jesse and Jaden talk about strategies.

"See all you had to do is play this combo and you would have won," Jaden was telling Jesse.

"But this is ones more fun," Jesse told him, "see I just add that to this."

"Oh yeah," Jaden agrees.

"Hey, let's talk about your deck now," Jesse suggested.

"Their twins," Syrus said with surprise.

"Ain't that cute?" Hassleberry asked.

"Two Jaden's," Chazz said in disgust.

"Oh well," Aster said with a shrugged, "I guess it could be worse right?" He then started to walk away. "At least Chazz doesn't have a twin."

Aster walked away.

"Rematch?" Jesse asked.

"Anytime," Jaden answered him.

The cousin looked at each other before shrugging.

"Boys," they both said.

"Can't live with them," Isis stated.

"And you can't live without them," Nakia finished.

Alexis and Blair laughed while the boys who were with them looked offended.

"You said it," the two girls said.

They all looked back at the two boys who where once again dueling each other.


	5. Chapter 4: Hanging With Axel, Part 1!

_**[Chapter 4: Hanging With Axel, Part 1!]**_

Slifer Dorm!

Nakia, Jesse, Isis, and Jaden were in the Slifer dorm after having coming back from the card shop. Nakia laid down on Jaden's bed as Kasumi sat at the edge while Jesse and Jaden sat on the floor getting ready to open the cards.

"Geewilliekers," Jesse said," your campuses card shop puts ours to shame. I never seen so many buster pack in one place." Jesse dumped the cards out onto the floor as he sat across from Jaden. "What'd ya say we creak them open?"

"I say the only thing better then opening new cars is dueling with them," Jaden answered he and Jesse opened the packs. "Dude check out this rare one."

"Cool," Jesse said, "here's two more." It was then that Ruby, Kuribon, Winged Kuriboh, and Kuriboh came out of their cards. "What's up?"

"What some ones out there?" Jaden asked Winged Kuriboh.

All four of them looked at the door to see a shadow more from the door, so Jaden got up and ran out of the door to see the person running away with Jesse, Isis, and Nakia right behind him.

"Hey!" Jaden called out, "get back here!"

Isis, Jesse, and Nakia watched as Jaden ran after the person before following right behind him just as two Duel Spirits came out; Mana and a young transparent girl with black short hair and wearing a black outfits.

"_Isis, I think you should be careful_," Mana said.

"_I agree with Blondie_," the girl second.

Isis and Nakia sweat dropped when Mana glared at the girl now not liking being called Blondie. Jesse looked back at them a bit surprise to see the black haired girl out because she only cames out when she or the others thought something bad was going to happen or it was to make sure that Nakia doesn't get hurt, however, he was surprised when he saw Mana next to Isis. When they had finally cought to Jaden they could no longer see the person who was spying on them.

"He can't be to far," Jaden told them before he spotted some one by the cliff making him stop. "Hey, buddy!" Jaden, Isis, Jesse, and Nakia walked up to the guy. "Have you see any suspicious run? I see you're a man of few words."

"I lay off the jokes Jay," Jesse told him.

"Huh?"

"Axel Brodie, is a pretty serious guy," Jesse answered him, "rumor has it he trains for duels by putting himself in danger and then tries to escape."

"Oh," Jaden said.

"Some one forgot to tell him it's a game," Jesse went on, "he seems to think that if your life is not at risk then your not dueling with everything you've got."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "this guy's pretty hard core. I atta give that a shot."

"This isn't child's play son," Axel told him.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Jaden asked him, "I happen to enjoy child's play."

"He didn't mean it that way," Jesse told him, "it's all good." He then looked at Axel. "Right Axel?"

Jaden looked at Axel with confusion, "What did you mean?" Axel didn't say anything else as he turned and went over his device. "Well good talkin to ya."

"Be careful Jaden," Jesse warned him, "I also heard tell that Axel is Professor Viper's protégée, so something tells me we shouldn't mass with him."

"What's a protégée?" Jaden asked, "a card?"

Jesse and Isis looked at him with sweat drops while Nakia shook her head in disbelief while Jaden just looked at them with a big goofy smile before they headed back to the dorm room.

Next Day; Classroom!

Isis stood in between Jaden and Jesse while Nakia stood next to Jaden as they stood in first of the Chancellor and the teachers.

"Settle down," the Chancellor said, "Professor Viper has an announcement to make."

"I don't repeat myself, so listen up!" Viper yelled.

Isis looked over at Blair who was standing next to a RA Yellow student.

"Marcel, you might want to pay attention to this," she told him.

"Oh," the boy said, "right."

Isis looked up at Viper with a glare making Jesse to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention," Viper told them as he held up a band that looks like the ones that Jesse and Jaden were wearing. "The bio-band! And starting now you all accorded to wear one. Is that understood?"

"But what do this things actually do?" Jaden asked as he looked at his own.

"Bets me," Jesse answered as he looked at his.

Isis and Nakia both looked at theirs before looking at each other with confused looks, but they looked back at Viper

"Over the next few weeks you'll be apart of a series of survival duels," Viper went on, "you well all begin with the ranking regardless of your dorm color or grade level. Anyways back to my bio-band system." Viper started to pace up and down in front of them. "This devices gather and transmit data on your dueling onto a sentimental computer which then measures your energy, evaluates your decisions, and over all you fighting spirits."

"I don't know what he said, but it sounds cool," Jaden said making Isis and Nakia to sweat drop while Jesse looked at him.

"Once the evaluates is complete each of you well be given a score and failure well not be tolerated," Viper informed them, "they say you're the best of the best. They call you people the elite now prove it."

"Messier, what if this machine determined the students spirit is to weak?"

"Simple," Viper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A dorm demotion and if one should receive a second low score the next step is expulsion." The teachers that where standing on the other of Viper walked over to talk to the Chancellor. "For those of you who don't think they can handle this then I suggest you go home now."

"I think his plan rocks," Jaden said with a smile, "we get to duel everyday."

"Aren't you worried that you might get kicked out of school?" Jesse asked him with a worried tone in his Southern accent.

"Not a chance Bro," Jaden answered him, "my scores are going to be through the roof." Isis face palm at Jaden's stupidity. "I wonder who I'm going to duel next. Maybe an other one of you new guys or maybe…"

Isis let out a sigh as she shook her head at him.

"Go back to your dorms and await for further orders," Viper told them.

Isis, Jaden, Nakia, and Jesse stood off to the side as those who don't have a bio-band went up to get one. Amy almost let out a sigh of relief when she got Axel who just handed her one because from she was standing she could see that Viper was putting them on for the students. As the rest of the students were getting their bio-bands joined them they, walked out of the classroom and back to the Slifer dorm.

Later on!

They all started to walk again when they heard the Chancellor's voice on the intercom.

"_Attention Students! The survival duels well begin following fifth period. Be sure to active your bio-bands, so you can be properly evaluated_."

They walked behind the Sisters who was now talking to Nakia's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Isis' Dark Magician Girl about the bio-band though they couldn't hear what they were saying, so Jaden started to tell jokes.

"So I said you call that a trap card…" till he was interrupted.

"JADEN!" a voice called out to him. "WAIT UP?!"

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

The two girls stopped walking and looked back at Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus who had just joined them before walking back to them as well.

"We have to stop this," Syrus told him, "it's all wrong. Viper's hiding something. All the signs are there. The deep voice, the angry stare, even his name reeks of evil Jay. Let's face it ever meet a nice guy name Viper?"

"I never even meet a guy name Viper period," Nakia answered as Isis and her making Jesse and Jaden jump about 4 feet in the air.

"Huh?" Jaden asked before looking at the girls with a glare. "Don't do that you two."

"Sorry."

"You mean you actually have to think about it?" Syrus asked, "we can get kicked out of school or worse one of might get hurt."

"Aren't chya over reacting?" Jaden asked, "he maybe a little strict, but I don't think that he's out to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Syrus asked, "what about the point system? If I choked I'm out of here."

"Relax Sy," Jaden told him, "Just have a good time and what ever happens happens."

"But Jay…" Syrus stopped himself from going further. "Never mind. I thought being here meant something to you. I guess I was wrong."

The two girls watched as Syrus ran off looking down and Isis felt the urge to slap Jaden upside the head.

"Poor guy," Jesse said, "he's pretty shaken up about all of this."

"Nah," Jaden stated, "he make a big deal about every thing."

"If you say so," Jesse said when an idea came to mind. "But what happens if he's right?"

The two girls let out a sigh before looking at Isis' watch to realized that they were late to meet up with the Alexis and Blair, so they ran by Jesse and Jaden heading for the meeting place though she had to stop when they heard Jesse's voice.

"Hey!" Jesse called out in shock, "where are you three going?"

"We're late to meet up with Blair and Alexis!" Isis called back, "we promise them that we'll have girl time and hang out together today!"

"I thought that we were going to hang out!" Jesse called.

"We well!" Isis called, "later on."

The two girls took off again with waves over their shoulders leaving the boys a lone.

Café!

The three girls ran up to a small café that was on the island to see that Blair and Alexis were already there waving at them, so they ran over to them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late girls," Isis told them as they sat down, "we lost track of time."

"Your not the only one," Alexis said with a smile.

"Yeah," Blair agreed, "we just got here ourselves."

They all ordered something before they start to talk about Duel Monsters, the Academy, and Viper's Bio-Band system. It wasn't long till they started to talk about the boys and their crushes.

"Tell us about how you two meet Jesse," Blair said.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed, "I'm dieing to know."

"Same here," Isis agreed.

"Well," Nakia started with a blush, "I meet Jesse at North Academy when I transferred there. We learned how to duel together so most people call us the two Musketeers."

"That's cool," Blair said.

"Well, at least we know now," Alexis agreed.

"Jesse seems a lot like Jaden," Alexis said, "I wouldn't be surprise if they were twins who were separated at birth."

"That I have to agree with," Isis said with a nodded, "though Jaden seems to be a bit different from Jesse. From what I've seen of Jaden hates studying and Jesse studies."

"I've noticed that, too, but um…" Nakia laughed, "how did we get from Jesse to Jaden?"

Blair, Isis, and Alexis laughed along with her as they tried to find an answer to the question.

"I don't know," Alexis answered after she finally settled down. "I guess it's the fact that they act alike."

"What if they are really twins?" Blair asked in between laughs.

"Then...I don't know," Alexis stated.

"We do," Isis said.

Alexis and Blair looked over at the Cousins confused.

"It involves one thing," Isis stated.

"And that is," Nakia said

"Ra please help us now," the Mutou cousins finished at the same time.

All four girls laughed once again making people to look at them with raised eyebrows, but they then just went back to what they were doing. By the time they calmed down their order arrived and the guy that brought them winked at all four of them before walking away. Isis gagged, Blair rolled her eyes, Nakia scrawled, and Alexis shuddered as they looked at the guy with disgust.

"I can't believe he did that," Blair said with disgust.

"He better stay away from me," Isis growled.

"The same goes for me," Nakia agreed.

"That was creepy," Alexis added in.

They talked a bit more paid, left a tip for the waiter, and then they left heading back to their dorms though Isis headed for the Slifer dorms knowing that was where Jesse was going to be as Nakia, Alexis, and Blair went their own ways.

Slifer Dorm!

When Isis reached Jaden's Dorm room she knocked three times before Jesse answered and he smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Hey, there Is," Jesse greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Howdy, Cowboy," Isis greeted back as she returned the hug.

Jesse pulled back and stood aside to let her into the dorm where she saw Hassleberry setting on the ground going through his deck though she didn't see Jaden anywhere and as if reading her mind Jesse spoked up.

"He's taking a shower," Jesse told her.

Isis shrugged before she giggled as Jesse sat down patting the spot next to him where she sat down and both blush unaware of it. Hassleberry rolled his eyes before looking back through his deck.

"How was the day with the girls?" Jesse asked.

"Fun," Isis answered, "though I think the girls and I are going to avoid the café."

"Why?" Hassleberry asked before Jesse could.

"Because the waiter who brought us our ordered winked at us," Isis answered before shuddering.

Isis looked back at Jesse who had gone tensed before a growl escaped as Hassleberry laughed nervously while Isis just raised an eyebrow.

"This is a first," Hassleberry said, "I didn't think Jesse knew how to growl."

"Why though?" Isis asked before shaking her head, "anyways. It wasn't just me he winked at Hassleberry. He even winked at Blair, Nakia, and Alexis. And I can only imaged what Jaden might do if he found out."

"What makes you say that?" Jesse asked after he finally calmed down.

"Have you seen the way Jaden looks at Nakia?" Isis asked, "the looks are like a love sick puppies."

Hassleberry and Jesse cackled as Isis laid down on her back as Hassleberry went back to his deck that cought Jesse's attention who lend over to talk to him about it.

"So I hear you have a deck full of dinosaur cards," Jesse told him, "can I see?"

"Sorry," Hassleberry answered, "my cards are off limits to the public."

"I'm not the public," Jesse told him, "I'm Jaden's new best chum." Isis giggled. "He'll tell you to show them to me."

"Well, I don't do everything he says," Hassleberry stated.

"Ah," Jaden sighed as he walked into the dorm room. "Love that shower. Oh and, uh, thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry."

"So you don't do everything Jaden says, uh?" Isis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, cleaned it for myself," Hassleberry answered her.

Isis rolled her eyes as she relaxed once again with her arms behind her head when Winged Kuriboh came through the window blowing the curtains.

"Hey, Kuriboh," Jaden greeted.

Isis and Jesse looked at Jaden as Kuriboh was telling Jaden something.

"What's he saying Jay?" Jesse asked.

"It doesn't sound good Jaden," Isis added.

"Wait?" Hassleberry asked looking at them, "you hear it, too?"

"WHAT!" Jaden shout making Jesse and Isis look at him. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Hassleberry asked, "you're freaking me out son. What are you talking about?"

It was then that Ruby Carbuncle and Kuribon came out of their cards to tell their card owners what Kuriboh was telling Jaden.

"Bree."

"Your kidding me?" Jesse asked, "when Ruby?"

"Kuri."

"Are you sure Kuribon?" Isis asked.

"Their everywhere," Hassleberry said.

To Isis' surprise Jaden throw his Pjs at Hassleberry already dressed.

"Hassleberry wash my Pjs," Jaden told him as he ran out of the dorm room.

Isis stood up and ran out of the dorm to see Jaden already disappearing through the forest.

"Wait soldier?" Hassleberry asked/called out, "which detergent?"

"Man, he's fast," she mumbled.

Jesse then ran out of the dorm room and over to the stairs making Isis look at him.

"I'm going, too," Jesse stated.

"Hey!" Hassleberry called, "well so am I pal."

Isis ran down the stairs to join Jesse who was waiting for Hassleberry.

"Hey, Hassleberry!" Jesse called, "hurry up well ya?"

"Hold on!" Hassleberry called out to him, "I've got Pjs to wash."

"Ok," Isis mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse then turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Isis," he started making her to look at him, "I want you to stay here where you'll be safe."

"I'm coming as well Jesse," Isis told him, "I'm not leaving you."

"Please Is?" Jesse asked, "stay here?" He pulled her into a huge. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Jesse," Isis told him as she hugged him back.

"Isis," Jesse whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know Jesse," Isis replied as she looked up at him. "And it's sweet."

Jesse smiled at her just as Hassleberry had just came down the stairs.

"So should we go?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered taking hold of Isis' hand he then looked at her. "Stay close to me or Hassleberry, Is."

"Alright Jesse," Isis agreed.

Jesse smiled at her before he started to run while pulling Isis behind him as Hassleberry ran to catch up to him.

The forest!

Isis followed Jesse through the forest as Hassleberry followed right behind them as they looked for Jaden.

"Slow down son!" Hassleberry called up to Jesse, "do you even know where your going? Please tell me you ain't following one of them spirits?"

"We are," Jesse answered, "now keep up!"

Cliff side!

It wasn't long till they found Jaden who was looking like he was about to duel some one and that was when Isis noticed Axel Brodie though what she really noticed was that Syrus was hanging over a cliff on a robe.

"It's him," Hassleberry said.

"Hey!" Jesse called out, "what are you doing?"

"What I do best," Jaden answered.

"Game on!" they both stated.

Axel: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"If you don't mind I'll start," Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. "I active Polymerization! Fusioning Avian with Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman!"

Isis watched as the Flame Wingman appeared on the field.

"That's a pretty high level monster to be busting out right away," Axel told him, "your rushing this like some one's life is on the like. Oh wait? It is."

Isis was having a hard time fighting back her anger for what Axel was he was doing to Syrus and Jaden.

"Is this all a big joke to you?" Jaden asked, "I'll have the last laugh! Trust me!"

"Easy Jaden," Jesse told him, "don't go losing your cool."

Hassleberry took a step closer to where he was standing right behind Jesse.

"That's me job," Hassleberry stated.

"Slow down bandana boy," Axel told him, "one more step and this well be the end of the line for you little friend."

"Please?" Syrus asked, "do what he says?"

"Well fine," Hassleberry said, "but I can't stand bullies."

"Your a creep Axel!" Isis shouted.

"No worries," Jaden told him, "he's not going to get away with this. I'm on it."

"Then go," Axel ordered, "cause every second that you waste is a second closer to your friend's final hurrah, so I suggest you finish up move your."

"I throw down two face downs and call it a turn," Jaden said.

'Time to show this amateur what a real front line can do,' Axel thought, 'this is war boy.' "Ready for this?" He then drew his sixth card. "I active my Blaze Exaccelerater."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"My secret weapon," Axel answered, "it fires out a pyro-type monster with 500 attack points or less. Which your about to see for yourself. I'm loading up Volcanic Shell." Isis felt the need to hit Axel as his Exaccelerater loaded up. "Now Fire!"

"Now I active my D-fuse spell card."

"Good move Serge," Hassleberry praised him.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "good thinking'."

"You may have dodge the bullet, but son you can't pull the same tactic twice so brace yourself," Axel said.

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn," Jaden stated in shock.

"That's what you think," Axel told him, "I active Volcanic Shell's special ability. I pay 500 points in exchange I can fire another one now. Loading up Volcanic Shell Number 2." Isis growled under her breath as the Blaze Exaccelerater loaded up again. "Fire away."

"My Burstinatrix," Jaden cried.

"Can we speed this up?" Syrus asked, "I'm kinds of short of time here."

"You hold tight little man!" Hassleberry called out to him.

"I toss one card face down and take a break," Axel said, "now you better do something before that robe takes a break."

'He's right, but did he really go through all of this trouble just to duel me?' Jaden thought, 'or is Axel up to something else?'


	6. Chapter 5: Hanging with Axel, Part 2!

_**[Chapter 5: Hanging With Axel, Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn," Jaden stated in shock.

"That's what you think," Axel told him, "I active Volcanic Shell's special ability. I pay 500 points in exchange I can fire another one now. Loading up Volcanic Shell Number 2." Isis growled under her breath as the Blaze Exaccelerater loaded up again. "Fire away."

"My Burstinatrix," Jaden cried.

"Can we speed this up?" Syrus asked, "I'm kinds of short of time here."

"You hold tight little man!" Hassleberry called out to him.

"I toss one card face down and take a break," Axel said, "now you better do something before that robe takes a break."

'He's right, but did he really go through all of this trouble just to duel me?' Jaden thought, 'or is Axel up to something else?'

QS-Isis growled under her breath when she saw a piece of the robe snap.

"Jaden, help?" Syrus cry out.

"Sy!" Jaden called out.

"Let him down Brodie," Hassleberry growled.

"Let him down, huh?" Axel asked, "care to reconsider?"

Isis heard Hassleberry growl again, but didn't look over at him.

"It's all good soldier," Jaden told him.

"You know when Jaden says it's all good it's means it's not," Isis whispered so that only Jesse and Hassleberry.

"Just chill 'cause this duels as good as won," Jaden went on, "check this out it's Flare Scarab! Did I forget to mention that he's got a sweet effect? For ever spell and trap car on your field Flare Scarab gets 400 extra points."

'Those are the same monsters that he used against Jesse and I wasn't impressed then either,' Axel thought, 'their effects are lame and their Atk points are lamer. What good is a field full of weak monsters? There's no way he's dumb enough to Atk me with those.'

"I Atk!" Jaden announced.

"Huh?"

"Avian take him out!"

"I don't think so cause I play Fire Wall!"

"What's that?"

"First I take Volcanic Shell and remove it from play," Axel answered, "then my trap counsel your Atk."

"Oh yeah?" Jaden asked, "big deal. I still have Flare Scarab."

"Well guess what?" Axel asked, "I still have another Volcanic Shell left."

"You always have to up me don't you?" Jaden asked.

"Show off," Hassleberry mumbled.

'Axel's up to something,' Jesse thought as he held Jordan closer to him. 'The question is…what?'

"Is that the best you can do?" Axel asked, "cause I was hoping for a challenge."

"Oh please?" Jaden asked, "you can't fool me. That tough guy attitude it just an act. I can see your having fun and so am I, Bro."

"Sorry to bet in, but while you two are busy whooping it up just remember that somebody's life is hanging by a thread!" Syrus yelled.

'The Professor's going to be thrilled,' Axel thought, 'thanks to strategy Jaden's playing right into Viper's hands. I just have to make sure he keeps Atking. Which means it's time for me to turn up the heat.' "Alright stand back." Axel drew his next card. "I play 500 life points, so my Fire Wall stays one the field and next I play this. "

Axel: 3000

"My Fire Soul and as soon as it's actives my opponent's allowed to drew one card from his deck."

"Thanks a lot man," Jaden said as he drew, "that's my kind of spell."

"It get's better," Axel told him, "once I find a pyro-type monster in my deck the real fun starts cause once I remove it from play half of it's Atk points comes out of your score."

"Say what?" Jaden asked.

"When you play with me you play with fire latterly," Axel answered him.

Jaden: 2650

"Oh man at this rate I'm going to be going down in flames," Jaden mumbled.

'Jaden's cards don't hold a cannon to my flam deck,' Axel thought, 'that's boy's going to crash and burn. Wait? I can't beat him yet. Viper want's me to drag this out.'

"So, uh, are you going to stare at me all day?" Jaden asked, "come one let's find out what else you've got."

'What's wrong with this kid?' Axel asked, 'he's get his butt whipped and then he smiles and asks for more. Deep down he's got to be sweating this. All he has going for him are a couple of weak monsters. Hold up? I bet he's going to sacrifice them to bring out Neos. Just like he did against Jesse. I've got to protect myself by playing Burial From A Different Dimension, but if he tries to destroy my Fire Wall I'm going to need some back up support. That's where my Fire Trap comes in. This counsels out any card that tries to disarm one of my trap cards. Mission Accomplished.' "That's all for now." 'Atk all you want. You'll never get throw to my troops. And just like Professor Viper ordered I'm going to wear you down Jaden.'

"Axel, looks distracted, so now's our chance," Jesse whispered to Hassleberry and Isis.

"Forward match," Hassleberry said.

All three of them where able to start sneaking past the duel.

"It's about time you stop staring into space," Jaden told Axel as he drew his next card. "I play this. The spell card Fake Hero. Now I can summon a new monster as long as it's got Elemental Hero in it's name. Like Elemental hero Neos."

"Sha-zam," Hassleberry said with excitement, "Jaden, just brought out the big guns. Hey, Serge! What are you waiting for? Open up a can of Neos on this guy!"

Jesse looked back him as he was on his hands and knees crawling across the tree.

"Um, you do realize that he can't Atk don't ya?" Jesse asked, "he needs to wait till he's next turn."

"I knew that," Hassleberry said with a sweat drop.

"Sure you did Hassleberry," Isis said, "sure you did."

"Maybe I can't Atk, but I can do this," Jaden said. "Neos, Scarab, combined to create Elemental Hero Flare Neos! Count up your spells and traps cause each one is Flare Neos 400 extra points."

"Why to go Jaden," Isis cheered.

'Is he predicable or what,' Axel thought.

'Now that Axel's graveyard is out of monsters his Fire Wall can't stop,' Jaden thought, "Fire Neos! Direct Atk!"

'I don't think so,' Axel thought, "I active Burial From A Different Dimension! It allows me to take three monsters that are out of play and add them to my grave. And just like before I remove my Volcanic Shell from play and active Fire Wall."

"And I'm sending in my Avian again," Jaden announced.

"Desa-vu," Axel committed, "if your going to repeat the same moves the so will I."

"Time to break the cycle," Jaden said.

"Huh?"

"With my Contact Out," Jaden went on.

"Say what?" Axel asked.

"It's about time that one of us tries something original," Jaden answered, "I was getting bored. Now I can infuse Flare Neos and since Neos and Flare Scarab is in my deck now I can summon them."

'I'm being to understand why Viper is so interested in this kids,' Axel thought.

"Flare Neos separate," Jaden told it, "Neos Atk. Cosmic Crash!"

"I remove my Flame Emperor from my graveyard to active Fire Wall," Axel countered.

"Flare Scarab time to pick up where Neos left off," Jaden told it.

"No!"

"I'm afraid it's true and don't forget for every spell and trap you have in play Scarab gets 400 more Atk points," Jaden told him.

Axel: 1300

"Sweetness," Jaden cheered, "about time you've lost some points. It's all you."

"Awesome!" Syrus shouted, "way to play.

"Be quiet Syrus," Isis hissed.

"Keep it down," Jesse told him.

"Yeah," Hassleberry agreed, "let Jaden duel and you stick to what you do best."

"What?' Syrus asked, "being a helpless wuss? You know just once time I would like to be the hero. Come one? Can't you guys picture it? Some bad guy shows up and brain washes everyone and I come in, beat him in a duel, and save the world."

Isis sweat dropped though she didn't look over at them as she tried to hid a laugh.

"Like I said you just work on looking pathetic and leave all the world saving to Jaden," Hassleberry told him.

'It's true,' Jesse thought, 'Jaden, is always the target of some maniacal villain. I wonder if this duel is some how related.' It was then that the sound of the robe breaking again cought Jesse's attention. "Huh?"

Syrus started to scream in fear making Isis flinched when the robe snapped again.

"Now that's the pathetic Syrus I know," Hassleberry said.

"He's in trouble," Jesse told Hassleberry, "it's breaking. Jaden better win this duel and quickly."

Syrus continued to scream in fear to the point where Isis felt warm, wet tears run down her cheeks as she watched Jesse try to get to him.

"Hash," Hassleberry said, "now look. If Axel hears you he'll drop you like a rabid Perrier dog."

"Don't worry," Jesse told Hassleberry.

"Huh?"

"He's deep in thought," Jesse went on, "just look he's in LALA land."

'Dad if you out there help me?' Axel thought, 'I need you advice more then ever.' Axel though back to when he was with his Father are a camp fire. "Right on Pops." 'If I really want to tap into the power of my flame deck I need to be an honorable warrior like my Dad.' Isis heard the sound of the robe cutter stop making her let out a sigh of relief. 'I followed my orders and did what I had, too, to get Jaden to fight, but now I need to this the way my Dad would have. By respecting my opponent and winning with dignity.'

"What ever you did it worked," Hassleberry said.

"I don't think that's it Hassleberry," Ashley pointed out.

"You saved my friend, but why?" Jaden asked, "oh right. Your not big on the whole conversion thing. That's cool."

"Why speak?" Axel asked as he drew his next card. "When I can duel."

Axel: 800

"First I give up 500 points, so Fire Wall stay's on the field then I then play my Blasting Vein spell card. So once I destroyed a face down I get to drew two cards more from my deck. Now let's see what we've got? Oh yeah since I just destroyed my Fire Trap. Get this? I'm allowed to drew another card."

"Not bad," Jaden said, "your down right?'

"You wish," Axel answered, "I swap my Blaze Exaccelerater for my Tri-Blaze Exaccelerater."

Isis's eyes opened wide before she spun around when she heard what card he played.

"Awesome," Jaden told him, "I never seen that before."

"Well wait till you see it in action," Axel told him, "loading Volcanic Scatter Shot. Three casualties some right up. Fire Exaccelerater."

"Axel, how did you do that?" Jaden asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Axel answered, "when my Tri-Blaze fires a Show and your monster is destroyed as a side effect you take 500 points damage."

Isis looked at Kuribon who was looking at her with worry knowing that she knew that this was bad.

"Something tells me there's more," Jaden said.

"Good call," Axel told him, "a lot more. Since I used Scatter Shot I was able to blast you with three times the fire power. After the first one was fired two more Volcanic Scatter Shots are automatically loaded up destroying all three of your monsters and then all three of my Scatter Shots are sent to the graveyard, but they don't go empty handed. That's right they each take 500 of your life points for a grand totally of 2000."

_{Me: Ok, as I had said in ''Love Story" it's 1500 not 2000. It's simple math. I mean come on really? It's 1500 not 2000 for 500 + 500 + 500 = 1500 and 500×3 = 1500. I mean come on people know your mathematics. Lol. I sounded like a geek again.}_

Jaden: 650

"Well I guess things can't get any worse," Jesse said.

"Wrong cause now Axel's graveyard is full of pyro-type monsters," Hassleberry reminded him.

"To power his Fire Wall, so Jaden can't attack," Jesse said in shock.

"Oh for the love of RA," Isis whispered.

"He's not the only one in Danger!" Syrus yelled, "does anyone remember me? I know I'm not the star, but give me a break. A little respect people."

"Be careful," Hassleberry scolded, "your hanging by a thread, so well you quite squirming around."

'This is just plum crazy,' Jesse thought, 'the duels back home are nothing like this. I guess this what happens when you hang out with Jaden.'

"It's breaking!" Syrus yelled.

Isis shot her eyes closed tightly when she heard the robe snap.

"Some one help me!"

Jesse was quick to act he jumped over the side of the tree grab hold of the robe while Isis quickly grabbed Jesse's arm as Hassleberry grabbed a hold of her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"I've got ya Sy!" Jesse said.

"Hey Sergeant!" Hassleberry called, "Private Truesdale is A-okay!"

"Sweetness," Jaden praised, "I knew you could do it. Thanks guys!"

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "now I can duel without the back ground noise."

"Wait a sac?" Jaden asked, "those guys are my friends. Anyways What about we move on? I've got a duel to win."

'I've got to hand it to him,' Axel thought, 'this kid got guts. He's got no monsters and barely any life points and he's talking about winning. Most duelist would have called it quites three rounds ago, but not Jaden. Every time I knock him down he comes back even stronger, but this time I'm to be ready for him. All I have to do is reinforced me playing field.' "I toss down to face downs and end my turn."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jaden told him, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and he's ammone to traps which means you can't stop him with your Fire Wall." "You think so?" Axel asked, "then bring him on."

"You want him Bro?" Jaden asked, "then you've got him."

'Now's my chance,' Axel thought as he versioned him winning the duel with a trap card. 'Wait I can't. I gave my word to Viper that I won't focus on winning.' "I active Wild Fire, so I give up 500 points and Blaze Exaccelerater to destroy all monsters on the field and that includes your Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Axel: 300

"But unlike you Jaden I'm not alone cause I get to summon a Wild Fire token," Axel went on, 'sorry Viper, but I have no choose, but to win this. He's defense are down I have another monster ready to Atk. I dragged this out as long as I could. Now it's time to finish you off.'

"Look guys it's…" Jesse started

"Over," Syrus and Hassleberry finished.

"No it's not," Ashley told them, 'Jaden still has his face down card.'

'Hold on,' Axel thought, 'he still has that face down card from round one. He may still have a shot. If I know Jaden that's a trap card that kicks in when he's monster is destroyed.'

"Axel, it's been fun, but you toast," Jaden told him, "thanks to my Elemental Merge!"

"I was right," Axel stated.

"Now I can bring back an Elemental Hero and if it has more Atk points then your Fire Token then your out of luck," Jaden once again told him as Wildheart returned to the field. "Why don't you show him what you've got Wildheart?"

Wildheart did what it was told and destroyed Axel's Fire Token bring Axel's life points down.

Axel: 0000

'You've gotten what you wanted Viper,' Axel thought, 'Jaden used all of his power.' "My mission is complete." Without Axel's bio-band light up and making fall to his knees. 'Somethings not right.' "What have you done Viper?" When Isis jumped up and down at Jaden victory, but when she see him fall to the ground on his back out cold everyone's eyes widen in shock and in horror before they ran over to him.

"Jaden!" she called. "Jaden!" Jesse called out.

"Say something?" Syrus asked as all three of them ran over to him.

"Get up Serge!" Hassleberry joined in.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Jesse suggested as Hassleberry picked Jaden up.

With the help of Syrus and Jesse, Hassleberry was able to get Jaden on his back before taking off of the infirmary with the other three right behind him.


	7. Chapter 6: Primal Instinct!

_**[Chapter 5: Primal Instinct!]**_

Duel Academy's Infirmary!

Isis sat on the edge of Jaden's hospital bed waiting for him to walk up while the others where talking to the nurse and head of the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm; Miss Fontaine.

"So what exactly happened out there?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"He was dueling and just plum collapsed," Jesse answered.

"That's impossible," Miss Fontaine said, "I just looked at his statues. No one falls into a state of complete unconsciousness just from dueling."

"Well things did get pretty intense," Hassleberry said.

"Yes, but still it just doesn't add up," Miss Fontaine stated, "he must have a pre-existing condition."

"Hey," a voice said making everyone look to see Jaden awake. "What happened?" It was then that he noticed their faces. "Umm…why is everyone staring at like that?"

"Your awake!" Syrus yelled.

"So are you," Jaden told him, "what's the big deal?"

Isis shooked her head before she stood up from the bed.

"Jaden!" Syrus once again yelled, "I'll never leave your side! I'm quitting the Obelisk Dorm. Blue was never my color anyway. Once I'm back I'll keep an eye on you 24/7. I'll make sure that nothing like this happens to you again!"

"That's nice," Jaden told him before he fall asleep again.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

"He's just sleeping," Miss Fontaine told him.

"I knew that," Syrus said with a sweat drop.

Jesse watched as Isis walked out of the Infirmary heading for the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm.

Next Morning-Infirmary!

Nakia stood with Blair and Alexis as they watched Jaden chow down on about 5 benitos that Miss Fontaine gave him.

"Being sick rocks!" Jaden cheered.

"Are you feeling better Serge?" Hassleberry asked as he came into the infirmary.

"Hmmm," Jaden answered with a mouth full of food.

"That was fast," Syrus commented.

"To fast if you ask me," Hassleberry agreed in away.

"Uh, you might want to think about coming up for some air," Alexis told him with annoyances in her voice.

"Never get between a man and 5 trays of hospital food," Blair informed Alexis.

"Got that right," Nakia agreed, "as a matter of fact never get between a man and food. Been there and never going back."

"So when do you think your be coming back to Silver Red?" Syrus asked.

"Never Sy," Jaden answered as he continued to eat, "Dorm food is nothing like this."

"Can you spare a bit?" Hassleberry asked.

"Dream on," Jaden answered.

"According to our least test results, you seem fine," Miss Fontaine told him as she walked up, "That was quote the recovery, but don't be fooled Jaden." This made said boy to look up at her. "Your body been under stressed. We need to be cartian that this doesn't happen again. Therefor, it's my opinion that you be reformed from anything strenuous for the next two weeks."

They all gasp when Jaden dumped two benitos into his mouth before chewing and then swallowing as much as he could.

"Question?" Jaden asked, "is eating consider strenuous?"

Nakia let out a sigh just as Jaden got up after finishing off his benitos and then taking off.

"Yeah!" Miss Fontaine yelled, "wait up!"

"Sorry, but got to jet!" Jaden yelled back.

Nakia along with Syrus and Hassleberry ran out of the infirmary after Jaden.

"But, Jaden!" Syrus called out.

"You have to rest a bit more!" Nakia added.

"So much for R and R," Hassleberry finished as he trailed behind them.

"Slow down!" Miss Fontaine yelled after them.

Duel Academy's Courtyard!

Isis was walking up when she noticed Jesse walking towards Jaden, Hassleberry, Nakia, and Syrus who has just walked out of the main building so she just hanged back to watch.

"Howdy-do boys and Nakia," Jesse greeted.

Isis giggled quietly while Mana, Mahad, and Angel Cat came out of their cards to see what was going.

"Jesse," Jaden said.

"Hey," Jesse once again greeted, "so I guess your ok."

"Totally," Jaden told him, "never felt better."

"Good cause I was starting to get worried," Jesse stated, "there's a nasty rumor going around. Get a load of this? They're saying that your retiring for good. Are ya?"

"Jaden retire from dueling?" Isis asked as she walked up making all of them jump in surprise. They all looked back at her to see her smiling at them like nothing was wrong and that she didn't just scare them half to death. "The day Jaden retires from dueling I'll sprout wings and fly."

They all laughed as Isis walked up to stand next to Jesse when all of a sudden the three boys jumped into the air when Hassleberry yelled out of no where to see that a crocodile had bit him in the ass and Isis knew who crocodile that was.

"I've been hit," Hassleberry said as he fall to the ground with his ass in the air. "Requesting back up."

"Down girl!" an Australian accent sounded, "heel!"

'He does knows that she's not a dog?' Isis thought with a sweat drop. 'Right?'

Just then Jim "Crocodile" Cook came running up to them looking shock if not worried.

"What's gotten into you Shirley?" Jim asked as he patted her on the head.

Isis had to rub her eyes when the crocodile out of no where let go of Hassleberry's ass and let Jim rub her stomach with a crocodile-like smile on her snout.

'Ok,' Isis thought a little weird out.

"I'll tell ya what's gotten into her," Hassleberry said, "my rear end!"

"Sorry mate," Jim apologized as he strapped the Crocodile on his back. "But I'm afraid that Shirley isn't reasonable here."

"Ah, Jim," Jaden said, "who is reasonable?"

"Now whose reasonable more like what's reasonable," Jim answered, "it may sound strange, but some thing in the air is triggering her primitive instincts."

"Oh," Jaden said.

"You understood that?" Jesse asked.

"Not a word," Jaden asked.

"I understood it," Isis said making everyone to look at her. "It evolves the atmosphere doesn't it Jim?"

"You got it right," Jim said impressed, "this might clear things up for those who didn't understand." Jim pulled out a device and showed them. "These measured vibrations in the atmosphere. Normally there's a balance between positive and negative energies, but that's not the case here."

"Maybe that's why you've been so wiped out lately," Jesse said to Jaden.

"I guess anything's possible," Jaden said.

'I don't think so,' Isis thought as she looked at Jaden's bi-bond while she stood off to the side. 'It's those bi-bonds. I wish Uncle Yugi was here.' She let out a sigh. 'He'll know what to do.' At that moment she face palmed. 'Duh. I how could I be so stupid! Mahad, can you sense anything that be a caused for worry from those bi-bands?'

"**I can say that their not what Viper said they're suppose to be Lady ****Isis**," Mahad answered, "**so I think it'll be best if you try not to wear yours and be careful**."

'Right,' Isis thought.

"**This isn't looking so good is it**?" Mana asked worried.

"**No it's not Man**a," Mahad answered, "**it doesn't matter as long as we can find out what's going on**."

"Meow."

Isis smiled at Angel Cat before she looked back at the others as she tuned them back in.

"Now what?" Jesse asked, "how are we suppose to get things balanced again?"

"We start by finding the source of the problem," Jim answered.

"Then let's go," Isis said making everyone look at her. "I'm not liking what's going on and after what happened to Jaden, I'm not happy, so the sooner we find the source of the problem the better."

"Well," Jesse said before a smile appeared. "Let's go then."

"Right," Jim agreed before he took the lead.

Academy Forest!

Isis walked behind the group as they walked through the forest looking for the source of the problems that where going on. Isis looked at Mana and Mahad who were the ones who thought that they should out to look out for things while Angel Cat returned to her card.

'Can you two sense anything?' Isis thought.

"**There was an energy spiked not that long**," Mana said.

"**There's something wrong here**," Mahad stated.

Isis looked around as they followed Jim though the forest thinking over Mana and Mahad's words till she heard Jim speak up.

"Wildlife conservation is a hobby of mine, so I'm always making sure that the environment is safe for Shirley," Jim told them.

They all stopped when they heard some bushes rustle nearby and it was that Shirley started to growl making everyone look back at her as Jim pulled off his orange bandana and covered her eyes with it.

"Come one easy now," Jim told her.

"Let me guess?" Jaden asked, "bad vibes?"

"That's why I covered her eyes mate," Jim answered, "I'm trying to minimized the external stimuli."

"This is not time to start speaking Australian Jim," Jaden told him making Mana and Mahad sweat drop while Isis anime fall.

"Uh, yeah," Jim agreed, "let's move on then." He continued to walk on while mumbling under his breath. "No time to be speaking Australian…"

Isis stood up and smacked Jaden upside the head making him to rub his head while looking at her to see her glaring at him.

"He wasn't speaking Australian Jaden," Isis told him.

Isis then ran to catch up to Jim leaving Jaden and Jesse to look after her before they felt a hand on their heads making them look back at Hassleberry whose eyes were totally different then they were before.

"Atk Croc Man," Hassleberry growled.

Jim and Isis turned around to see Hassleberry jump at them, so Jim pushed Isis behind him to keep her from getting hurt.

"Whoa," he said as he knocked Hassleberry back. "Easy boy."

"Hassleberry!" Jaden called as he and Jesse grabbed a hold of him. "Chill."

"What's wrong with him?" Nakia asked confused.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked, "I understand the croc, but…why are you goin' nuts?"

"It's because Hassleberry's part animal!" Syrus answered as he went to help. "And I'm not talking about his baboon brain."

"Yeah, your right," Jaden agreed as his eyes widen. "Since his accident, he's had Dino DNA in his blood."

Isis moved around Jim took look at Hassleberry as the others let him go because they were unable to hold him.

"Part dinosaur, uh?" Jim asked, "well I have to admit that's a new one, but it sounds fun. So if it's a fight you want then you can count me in mate."

Jim put on his duel disk and activated it.

"Huh?"

"I'd love a far go," Jim said, "dinosaurs are some of my favorite creatures. Matter of fact crocodiles and dinosaurs share a common ancestor. So when you really get down to it lady and gents, Hassleberry and Shirley are cousins."

"Must duel!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Don't go throwing a wobbly," Jim told him, "I'm just looking for a friendly game mate."

"I don't know about you fellas, but when I see a prehistoric monster the last thing I 'd want to do is duel it," Jesse said.

"He does look vicious," Jaden agreed.

"Then let's go!" Syrus yelled, "I have a long life ahead of me and I'd rather not be Hassleberry next meal."

"He wouldn't eat ya," Jim told him, "the worst thing he'd do is tear ya to shreds."

Isis and Nakia snickered while Syrus got freaked out about this.

"I'm just kidding, little buddy," he told Syrus, "but you might want to stand back. I'm gonna do what it takes to get through to him. I can't be responsible for your friend's action."

"Later," Jaden said as he, Jesse, Nakia, and Syrus ran off to the side where Isis joined them soon after.

"Game on, mate!"

"RAWR!" Hassleberry growled.

Hassleberry: 4000

Jim: 4000

'This is so weird,' Isis thought.

Isis soon felt someone pull her to them and so she looked to see that it was Jesse that was holding her close.

"Don't worry Isis," Jesse whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Isis smiled a bit with a blush on her cheeks while Nakia giggled at the sight.

"Dino man makes first move," Hassleberry stated, "play Gillosaur! Now dino friend go bye-bye!"

Jordan watched in awe as Hassleberry's monster vanished before a new monster took it's place.

"He sacrificed Gillasaurus and used it to bring out Dark Triceratops," Syrus explained.

"Watching him duel like this is pretty rad," Jaden stated.

"Yes sir," Jesse agreed, "I'd reckon having' Dinosaur DNA would be kinda cool."

"This duel's awesome," Jaden and Jesse said together.

Isis and Nakia along with Syrus sweat drop at the two boys though they said nothing and went back to watching the duel.

'I've got it,' Jim thought, 'if I want to tack into Hassleberry's primitive energy. I've got to use something that's as primitive as he is.' He drew his sixth. "My go." 'Just the card I need.' "Alright. Now I summon my Flint Cragger. Now I'll sent it to the graveyard, but not before he does 500 points of damage.

Hassleberry: 3500

The Atk knocked Hassleberry off his feet which in turn made Isis winced a bit without anyone noticing it.

"What in same hill did ya do that for?" Hassleberry asked as he shook his head.

"Hassleberry's back to normal," Syrus said in relief.

"Maybe," Jim said, "depends on your definition of normal."

"Show some respect," Hassleberry, "drop and give me 20."

"I don't know what's worse," Jesse said, "a guy who thinks that he's a dinosaur or a guy who thinks he's an obnoxious drill sergeant."

"I know one things for sure," Isis said with a laugh, "if he tries turning this into a boot camp I'm out of here."

Jesse laughed along with Jaden and Syrus while Nakia sweat drop though she was trying to hold back a laugh.

'Little do they know the real reason why I sent my Flint Cragger to the graveyard is so I can unleash a deadly spell,' Jim thought, 'a prefect weapon against a dino duelist. "I play Fossil Fusion."

"Fossil what now?" Hassleberry asked.

"And you claim to be dinosaur expert," Jim said, "you've atta be ashamed. Fossil Fusion takes a monster from my graveyard and fuses it with one of yours."

"Ah!" Syrus screamed as he clinged to Jaden. "Hold me!"

"I excavate the remains of your Gillasaurus and my Flint Cragger," Jim said as two stones with bones that looked like they were carver on them appeared. "I combined them together to create a new fossil. From the depths of the Earth. It's Fossil Dragon Skullgar!"

"Well all be," Hassleberry said in shock, "who knew that you can fuse your fossils like that?"

"Apparently you never took intro to Archeology Dueling," Jim said, "unearthing fossils is lesson one. I liked that curse so mush that I took it twice. Got an A both times, but you can probably tell."

"RAWR!" Hassleberry growled, "look I don't need no class. I duel using my primal instincts." Isis sweat dropped as Hassleberry's monster Atked Jim's monster. "In your face." But the Atk back fired on him. "NO!"

Hassleberry: 3400

"Instincts you say?" Jim asked, "it I dueled like you, I'd hit the books."

"Hey!" Hassleberry yelled at him, "you may know more facts then I do, but I've got one thins you don't got. Dino DNA! And do you know what? That's something you can't get from some text book! But you're about to see first hand Croc Boy! Ready soldier? Attention! Company holt!" Hassleberry drew his next card well Akira felt like hiding. 'This outta throw him for a loop.' "I play Babycerasaurus!"

'That little pup only has 500 points,' Jim thought, 'what's he up to?'

"Next I active Jurassic World," Hassleberry said, "thanks to the sudden change to our natural surroundings my little pal here get's a boost."

'Now that wasn't to impressive,' Jim thought.

'Jim doesn't look impressed,' Isis thought with a sweat drop.

'I bet he was real impressed,' Hassleberry thought, "now I'll active Volcanic Eruption!"

"Crikey!" Jim said in shock.

Jordan was also in shock as Lava started to run down the Volcano that was behind Hassleberry.

"It's the prefect card for a dinosaur ethicized like you Jim-bo," Hassleberry said, it gives you the full prehistoric experience. Of course there is a drew back. Thanks to the molten lava all monsters are destroyed."

"He just destroyed his own cards, too," Jesse said in shock.

"He did what?" Syrus asked, "I guess he's still out of it."

"No guys," Isis said with a smile, "Hassleberry did what I would have done."

"Yeah it's all part to of his plan," Jaden added.

"This is getting good," Nakia finished.

"Their right," Hassleberry said, "and for the rest of you guys, thanks for the vote of confidence. See, with my dino in the grave I get to summon a brand new soldier to the field. And it's one of the finest members of my platoon!"

"Platoon?" Jim asked.

"Sabersaurus first and center," Hassleberry said.

"I underestimated this bloke," Jim said, "he may not have the training that I do, but he's instincts are the best I've ever seen. It's time I tamed this wild beast."

"What's that?" Hassleberry asked, "speak up!? Unless you want to be clobbered by 250,000,000,000 years of rage!"

"Excellent, use of dinosaur facts," Jim said as he clapped, "did you know that dinosaurs are technically not extinct? Well that is until now." Jim drew his next card. "I play the spell card Dowsing Burg!" Isis watched as two hands holding mathematical tools appeared. "You like that? Just wait until it digs up one of your dino pals before it buries one of your new ones."

Isis watched as the remains of Dark Triceratops came up out of the ground and dragged Hassleberry's Sabersaurus down into the ground with it.

"Sabersaurus!" Hassleberry yelled, "NO!"

"There's more mate," Jim said, "I got a Sample Fossil! Show him what you can do." Isis was in shock when Sample Fossil's hands like thing shot of it's arm on chains before disappearing into the ground. "Well what do you know? It's time for an archeology dig. So let's unearth your Sabersaurus."

"Let her be!" Hassleberry yelled at him.

The hands of the Sample Fossil appeared again, but this time it was carrying Sabersaurus on a platform which made Isis sweat drop.

"Beautiful specimen ain't she?" Jim asked, "and the best part is the old girl belongs to me."

"Give her back!" Hassleberry ordered.

"Sorry, but then I can't borrow her Atk points," Jim told him, "Alright pal! Atk him directly!"

"Hassleberry!" Jaden called out.

Hassleberry: 1500

"You mean to tell me that that's they best you can do?" Hassleberry asked, "well get this?" He then drew his next card. "I play Card of Variation. Thanks to this spell I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck." Hassleberry then drew his two new cards. "Then I active my Living Fossil. Guess what Jim-bo? I get to a little digging of my own, so I'll bring back Babycerasaurus, but he won't be around for long because in order to play Big Evolution Pill I need to sacrifice the little guy!" His monster disappeared from the field again. "Now that's out of the way. My spell card stay's active for three whole turns and that comes in real handy cause now I can summon any dino I want with our making a sacrifice. So Brachion report for duty!" A long neck dinosaur appeared onto the field with armor. "Next I active the spell card Tail Swipe which let's me choose a monster and Atk with it right away. And so you fell left out I get to choose one of you monster. Aweheck. I choose two of your monsters. They don't get to Atk like my does. It's just the opposite. They go right back to your hand."

"What?" Jim asked.

"So I choose my Brachion to Atk you with and on your side you send Sabersaurus to my and Sample Fossil to your hand!" Hassleberry said.

'What a beauty of a move,' Jim thought.

"Alright Brachion engage the enemy," Hassleberry ordered.

Jim: 2500

Jim landed on the ground on his side to make sure he didn't land on Shirley from the Atk.

"Shirley, you alright?' Jim asked.

Shirley just growled her answer while Jaden was smiling really big.

"Hey, Hassleberry!" Jaden called, "sweet move Bro!"

"You said it," Jesse agreed, "that was awesome."

"Hold on guys," Syrus said as he looked down. "Did you forget what's going on here? The weird energy waves. Of course you did, you exactly alike."

"We are?" Jesse and Jaden asked, "what makes you say that?"

"I think that just answered your question," Isis said with a giggle.

"To true," Nakia agreed with a cackle.

Both boys looked at them confused though they didn't look at them, so the two boys looked back at the duel.

"Since I used my Card of Variation this turn I have to send one card to the graveyard, so Sabersaurus your dismissed," Hassleberry said he put the card in his graveyard. "I'm afraid you're an endanger species Jim-bo."

'He's right,' Jim thought, 'if I don't get ride of his high level monsters he's going to bury me.' Jim drew his next card. 'Alright. That's it.' "Here goes. First I bid Sample Fossil whoru. This let's me play Specimen Inspection, so I get to pick a monsters-type and a level and if you have that matches it goes from your hand or deck to the graveyard."

"Come again?" Hassleberry asked.

"Basically you lose one of your best monsters," Jim answered.

"What?" Hassleberry asked again.

"Pick a card mate?" Jim answered with a question.

"Ultimate Tyranno I guess I'll discharge ya," Hassleberry said.

"Whoru to that," Jim said, "and g'day to this. It's my Fossil Fusion. So I can exhume my Sample Fossil and your Tyranno from the graveyard! Then I'll fuse them to create this bloke. The one and only Fossil Dragon Skullgias."

Isis hide behind Jesse when a Dinosaur made out of thing, but bones appeared on the field making Jaden cackle at her behavior while Nakia just shook her head though Jesse looked confused.

"For a bunch of old bones that thing looks pretty tough," Syrus said.

"I'm with you Sy," Jesse agreed, "it's over."

"No way," Jaden spoke up, "it's not over till the last card is played."

"Alright," Jim said, "let's see what you've got."

"A whole lot son," Hassleberry told him, "and I'll start with my Brachion. Since there's a monster on your field he switches to def mode."

"That one was ripper," Jim said, "good anya."

'He may talk funny, but he duels like a pro,' Hassleberry thought, 'I'm able to hold him off for now, but in order to win this war I've gotta to call in my reserves.'

"Barin' girl," Jim said as his monster charged before he snapped his fingers when his monster was close to Hassleberry's monster. "Wait!"

Jim's monster stopped making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Why did he stop?' Hassleberry asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my Fossil Dragon had a special ability that you might want to know about," Jim said, "even though your monster is in def mode. Get this? Your monster's Atk points are deducted from mine and taken out of your life points. That a total of 1500 points which is all you have left." Jim snapped his fingers again. "Don't spit the dummy, but I win."

His monster lifted Hassleberry's monster up before slamming it into the ground destroying it.

Hassleberry: 0000

Isis looked around Jesse to see that the holograms had disappeared, but saw Jim and Hassleberry's bio-bands glow before the orange light shot up into the air and then took off into a direction.

"Hey," Jim said in shock, "I'm all tuckered."

"Hassleberry!" Jesse called out.

"Jim!" Jaden also called out.

"That's weird," Hassleberry said, "something sucked the life out of me."

"I think I know what," Jim told him while lifting his right arm to look at his bio-band. "It's these bio-bands. I could swear that when the duel ended they activated and somehow left us feel stuffed." Jim then put his arm down. "I don't know about you mate, but I'm gonna to have me a snoozer." Jim then fall forward onto his stomach. "Firm mattress…"

"Alright over and out boys," Hassleberry said as he fall backwards.

"Guy?" Jaden asked.

"Are they alright?" Jesse asked next.

"Sure sounds like it," Syrus said as he listened to them sleeping. "Awe, they're purring like kittens."

Isis looked at Syrus a bit weird out, but went to help Jesse with Hassleberry while Jaden and Syrus got Jim before they took the infirmary as Nakia got into contact with Miss Fontaine to give her the heads up.

...My Line...

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, everyone. Well, anyways...I wanted to know if anyone would like to have an Oc or two in the story cause I was thinking of Isis and Nakia having Dueling Rivals for the story. So please feel free to submit an Oc or two if you like. The two OCs with the best info and Deck list wins.**


	8. Chapter 7: Hisoka Kaiba VS Isis Mutou!

___**[Chapter 7: **____**Hisoka Kaiba VS Isis Mutou!]**_

Duel Academy's Infirmary!

Isis felt sick when she looked at Hassleberry and Jim hooked up onto machines in hospital beds and had to turned away from the scene in front making Mahad to look at her worried for her.

"This is exactly what happened to Jaden," Miss Fontaine said, "sudden acute fatigue. Seemingly brought on by dueling."

"Yup," Jaden agreed, "question is…why now?"

"Remember what Jim said?" Jesse asked him, "about the weird energy and how it's bein' caused by our bio-bands?"

"I've been saying this all along," Syrus said.

"Ya know," Alexis said, "Jim beings up a good point. I never thought of that."

"I did," Syrus said again, "but no one listens to me." Jaden looked at him. "I'm just the wimpy sidekick who's here for everyone's amusement. I'd never have an idea that would help move the plot along."

"Anyway," Alexis said as Jaden sweat dropped. "Getting back to Jim's idea. Let's confront Viper about these bio-bands."

Isis finally couldn't take it and ran out catching Jaden, Nakia, and Jesse's attention though Jesse was the one who ran after her calling out her name.

Court Yard!

Isis building and into the court yard when Jesse cought up to her still calling out to her. Jesse reached out a hand and grabbed hold of her by her wrist and spun her around before he pulled her to him letting her cry into his chest while he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"It's alright Isis," Jesse whispered into her ear, "everything is going to be ok."

"I can't stand it," Isis stated, "first Jaden and now Hassleberry and Jim."

"We'll figure this out Isis," Jesse told her in a comforting tone.

"I can't stand the thought of it happening to Nakia or Alexis or Syrus or..." Isis voice trailed off getting Jesse's attention.

"Or who else?" he asked.

"Or you, Jesse," Isis whispered.

"Me?" Jesse asked confused.

"Of course," Isis answered as she looked up at him, "your part the group now, Jess, so..."

"I get it," Jesse interrupted her, "though there is something that I need...no, I want to tell you, Isis."

"What is it, Jesse?" the young Egyptian asked.

"Well, the thing is that..." Jesse stopping talking to look off to the side with a blush on his face.

"It's ok, Jesse," Isis told him, "you don't have to say it now if you don't want, too."

"That's not it," Jesse informed her as he looked back at her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's that I...well..." Jesse started to say, but he couldn't say the right words for it, "it'll be easier if I show you what I want to say."

"Ok," Isis agreed.

Jesse swallowed before he leaned in and placed his lips onto Isis' own lips. Isis felt her eyes widen in shock and surprise before she slowly closed them and returned the kiss. The two of them where unaware of Nakia, Syrus, and Jaden walking up. Nakia clapped her hands together with a smile while Syrus and Jaden stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"Finally," Nakia cheered quietly.

"No way," Syrus breathed, "I always thought that Isis was going to wait till she was 20 to get a boyfriend."

"Looks like she changed her mind Syrus," Jaden told his short friend.

The two Obelisk pulled apart from each other for air while looking into each others eyes with blushes covering their faces.

"Do you..."

"Yes," Isis interrupted him.

"Well, I like you," Jesse stated, "and I mean as more then just a friend ever since we first meet." Isis blushed a brighter red making the bluette to laugh. "You know, your cute when you blush."

"Jesse," Isis giggled.

"Yes!" A voice shouted making Jesse and Isis to jump a foot into the air just before they looked to see Nakia jumping up and down while Jaden and Syrus where snirking. The three of them all ran over to the two blushing Obelisk. "About time!"

"**Nakia**!" Isis growled with a glare in place.

Nakia stuck her tongue out at Isis who glared at her even more. Jesse laughed nervously though he wrapped his arm around Isis' shoulder pulling her closer to him which calmed her down a bit.

"**Your going up so fast Isis**," Nakia teased her.

"**Is that so**?" Isis asked making Nakia nodded, "**then I guess I'm glade that I've grown up unlike you**."

"**What are you getting at**?" Nakia asked confused.

"**You liking Jaden as more then a friend**," Isis answered with a smirk.

"**I do not**," Nakia told her as a blush was forming, "**he's just a friend**."

"**Just a friend, hmm**?" Isis asked as her smirk began more pronounced.

"Do you know what their saying?" Jesse asked Jaden.

"Not a clue," Jaden answered as he shooked his head.

Nakia and Isis looked at the boys to see that they where confused before laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that boys," Nakia apologized.

"Yeah," Isis agreed.

"What are that?" Jaden asked, "a made up language?" "Uh, no," Isis answered, "it the Egyptian Language."

"Egyptian Language?" the three boys asked.

"Yup," the cousins answered.

"You see both our Mothers are Egyptians and Sisters," Nakia answered.

"My Father was an Egyptian as well," Isis added.

"So we learned the language from our Mothers," Nakia finished.

"Well, I guess we should go get some sleep," Jaden said with yawn.

"Yeah," the others all agreed.

Jaden and Syrus went back to their Dorms while Nakia walked to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm while Jesse looked at Isis.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" he asked.

"I think so," Isis answered as she looked at him.

"Well, if that's the case, then stay the night with me?" Jesse asked making to Isis blush a deep shade of red while looking at Jesse with wide eyes. "I don't mind Isis."

"Alright," Isis agreed with a small smile.

The two of them headed for the Obelisk Blue Boy Dorm holding hands while talking and laughing.

The Next Morning: Obelisk Dorm!

Jesse was the first to wake up as the sun started to creep through the curtains, so he brought his arm up to shield his eyes before looking down at the still sleeping girl beside him making a smile appear on his face. Jesse gently reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face still wondering how he finally got so lucky to have a girl like Isis. His smile got bigger when she cuddled closer to him laying her head on his chest with one of her arms laying over his stomach. Jesse thought that he could watch her sleep all day, but knew that they had to get Jaden for class and he knew that she didn't like to all day.

"It's to wake up Baby girl," he whispered before he felt Isis stir making him smile a bit bigger when she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Morning Baby girl.

Isis blushed when Jesse kissed her forehead.

"Morning," Isis greeted back.

"Feeling better?" Jesse asked with worried look.

"Yeah," Isis answered as she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked again with worry in his Southern accent.

"Yes Jess," Isis answered, "I'm sure."

Jesse smiled at her before they both sat up with yawn which made them both laugh. Jesse got up and then helped her out of the bed smiling before laughing at her bedhead when there was a knock on her door. Jesse walked over and answered the door while Isis fixed her hair before she moved to join him to see East Academy's Adrian Gecko standing there. Adrian smiled at them though he was surprised when he saw that Isis was with Jesse in his room, but shook it off.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," both Jesse and Isis greeted.

Adrian then handed them invites for a party he was throwing smiling before walking away with a wave over his shoulder. They both looked at their invite then each other before Jesse went to freshen up for the day while Isis waited for him. When he was done they then headed down to the Slifer Dorms to wake Jaden up or at least try to.

The Slifer Dorm!

When they reached Jaden's room and walked in they found him still asleep snoring away making them both laugh at his sleeping form. Isis walked over to him and looked at his sleeping face before a smirk appeared on her face. Jesse looked at her wondering how she was going to wake him up.

"How are you going to wake him up?" he asked her.

"Simple," Isis answered, "use Chazz."

"Huh?"

"Just watch," Isis said before she noticed that the door was still open. "Hey, Jess."

"Yeah," Jesse said looking at her.

"Can you close the door really quick and be ready to run," Isis said.

"Ok," Jesse said a bit unsure, but did as Isis said.

Isis looked at him with a smirk before looking at her sleeping Brother with an even eviler grin on her face.

"Jaden," Jordan cooed, "I think I see Chazz hitting on Nakia."

Jaden was setting up in a flash that made Jesse and Isis to run for it before he cought onto what the female bluette just did. Outside Jesse and Isis where laughing while they heard Jaden go about to get dress though she was sure that he was going to find away to get even with her and as if reading her mind Jesse said it.

"You know he's going to find away to get even with you," Jesse stated.

Isis looked at him a bit crept out on how he read her mind.

"That was a bit creepy," Isis said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Jesse laughed before he pulled her to him, but a cough got their attention making them look over to see Jaden standing there with a wide ass grin on his face.

"You know?" Isis asked with her arms across along with a smirk, "you really should ask Nakia out.

Jesse laugh as Jaden blush as red as his jacket.

"ISIS!" Jaden yelled.

Both Jesse and Isis laughed while Jaden fumed, but he just couldn't stay mad for long so he smiled at them before they walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom Alexis, Nakia, and Syrus came walking up to them.

'Speak of the Devil and she shill appear,' Isis thought with a smirk at Jaden.

"Hey, guys," Jaden greeted when he noticed them. "What's up?"

"Just wondering when your going tonight," Alexis answered.

"Going where?" Jaden asked confused.

"To the party!" Syrus, Nakia, and Alexis answered.

"Party?" Jaden asked.

"You were invited weren't you?" Syrus asked, "even I got one."

"Ok course he is," Jesse said as he and Isis pulled their invite out and looked at them. "Go ahead and tell 'em Jay."

"Maybe mine got lost in the mail," Jaden said.

"Nice try, but they were hand delivered by that new kid from East Academy," Syrus said, "Adrian something? Anyway, he's calling a Duel for Jewels. If ya ask me it's a pathetic attempt by some loser to make friends. Wish I'd thought of it."

"The word on the street is Adrian's a bit of a snob," Alexis said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he only invited Obelisk Blues and RA Yellows."

"Big deal," Jaden said, "I'm way too cool to Duel for Jewels.

"*Laugh* I think rhyming's funny," Syrus said.

"Hey, Jay," Alexis said, "if you want you can have my invite. I'm not into big parties anyways."

"Hold on," Syrus said, "I have an even better idea. A Slifer Slumber Part!"

"Good thinking'," Jesse praised.

The three girls looked at each other with smiles before looking at Jaden.

"Yeah Sy," Jaden agreed, "we can stay up all night and talk about trap cards and dueling strategies…"

"You serious?" Syrus asked.

"Why of course he is!" Jesse said with a smile while he and Jaden slinged an arm around each other's shoulder.

"I don't joke about cards," Jaden said as he and Jesse walked away.

Alexis, Syrus, Nakia and Isis looked at each other before they let out as sigh while shaking their heads. When they noticed that the boys where a bit ahead of them, they all then ran to catch up to the boys who were already half way up the hill looking at them while they waited.

Night Time; Obelisk Dorm!

Isis stood next to Jesse as they sneak onto the blue dorm property where they were to go in and steal food though Isis was against this whole idea and she wasn't the only one.

"Is the coast clear?" Syrus asked, "I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food/"

"We were invited," Jesse told him, "we're just gettin' it to go."

"And with all that grub," Jaden started, "who's gonna miss a few dozen steaks?"

Isis let out a sigh, but looked up at the sky when she heard what sounded like blades of a helicopter to see two helicopter.

"Uh, guys," she said, "I think we've been spotted."

"Naw," Jesse told her looking to where she was looking. "they're just air liftin' the food in."

It was then that she realize that their were people standing on platforms underneath the two helicopters and she wasn't the only one.

"Food smood," Syrus said, "that's Chazz." "Yeah," Jaden agreed, "and that's the kid who left me off his guest list. And I small a duel."

They all ran in front of the blue dorm forgettin all about the food favoring a good duel.

"I've gotta say," Adrian started to speak. "I like your style Bro."

"First of all my name's the Chazz," Chazz stated, "second of all what do you know about style? You've got purple hair and you're wrapped in my mom's old living room curtains. Well guess what? It's time for a makeover." "What's that suppose to mean?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not sure," Chazz answered, "can we get on with this?"

"Why not?" Adrian asked, "the sooner I beat you the less bad dialogue I have to hear." Adrian then looked at his bio-band. 'And speaking of walking cliques. I wonder what Viper is doing? If I had to guess I'd say right about now he's franticly powering down his bio-band system. After all sending 80 students to the infirmary is properly isn't the best career move.' "Alright you ready Chazz?"

"The mane is the Chazz," Chazz told him.

"A duel in mid air?" Jesse asked in shock.

"Yeah," Jaden answered though he, too, was in shock.

"Game on!" both Chazz and Adrian said as they activated their duel disk.

Adrian: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Since I'm the richer one," Adrian told Chazz, "I'll start. Cool?"

Isis let out a sigh before she turned and walked off leaving the others to watch the duel between two rich brats. The only ones who noticed her leaving where the two boys dueling, but they were to business dueling to say anything.

Path to the Slifer Dorms!

Isis was walking back to the Slifer Dorm where she would wait for the others when out of no where a young girl about the same year as her wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform stepped out into her path. Isis looked at the girl to see that she had light brown waist length hair with bangs, Caucasian colored skin, icy blue colored eyes, and an hourglass figure wearing her duel disk with her arms crossed before letting out a sigh.

"Well, well, Isis Mutou," the girls sneered.

"Hisoka Kaiba," the young Egyptian sighed.

"I never thought I see you alone," Hisoka stated, "your always around that Slifer Slacker and his pals." The young Kaiba tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I didn't get why your not hanging with the popular crowd for."

"I don't care about being popular or not Kaiba," Isis told her.

"Then I guess I'll jut settle a score that our Dads couldn't," Hisoka growled.

Isis let out a sigh before she pulled out her deck already knowing what Hisoka wanted, but she also pulled out her bio-band that she looked at before letting out another sigh and was about to it on when the Dark Magician appeared next to her.

"**Milady**," he said, "**what are you doing**?"

"**What does it look like Mahad**?" Isis asked.

"Still clamming that you can see Duel Spirits?" Hisoka asked with a glare.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Kaiba, cause..." Isis answered as she activated her Duel Disk, "It's Time To Duel!"

"So true," Hisoka agreed while her Duel Disk activated, "I think I'll go first Mutou." Isis just shrug as Hisoka drew her sixth card. "I summon the Lord of Dragon in atk mode." The spellcaster-type monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) "Now I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon." The monster reached to take a golden flute from the air. "Thinks to this magic card I can summon two Dragon-Type monsters from my hand to the field no matter the level." Isis growled just as the monster blew into the flute. "Now I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The two monsters appeared onto the field staring at Isis with a glare each. "Now I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move."

'I don't get why Joey gave her his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but then again she is his niece,' Isis thought as she drew her sixth card, 'now let's see here. I could use Pot of Greed to drew two cards and then activate the Heaven's Gate Field Spell. Hmm. That's it.' "I activate Pot of Greed. This magic card let's me drew two cards from my deck." Hisoka just rolled her eyes as Isis took two more monsters from her deck. "Next I activate Heaven's Gate." The young Egyptian placed the card the field spell zone before the area turned blue with clouds around their feet and a golden gate appeared behind Isis. "Now I'll activate Double Summon. This let's me normal summon twice this turn, so I'll summon my Water Angel and the tuner monster Wind Angel. Next I'll tune Wind Angel with Water Angel to Synchro Summon...Ice Angel!" Wind Angel glowed white and turned into four rings before Water Angel flew up into the rings and turned into three stars then became a pillar of light. Out of the beam of light a pair of ice angel wings appeared."___Through the howling winds of a Snow Storm a Divine being appears! She brings with her the winters coldest nights and freezes the enemies of heaven with her icy gaze! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice_ _Angel_!"

A beautiful young girl with pale knee length hair and wings made of ice appeared onto the field. (Atk 2100)

"Your Angel is weaker then my Dragons!" Hisoka yelled at her, "why summoner her for?"

"My Ice Angel may look weak now, but thinks to my field spell all Angel and Divine-Type Monsters get's a 1000 extra attack points," Isis stated making Hisoka paled as the Angel glowed a pale blue color. (Atk 3100) "I'll place to cards face down and activate Mystical Space Typhoon! With this magic card I can destroy on spell or trap card out on the field so say good-bye to her face down." A storm picked up before it blew and shattered Hisoka's trap card. "Now Ice Angel attack her Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field which destroyed Hisoka's Blue-Eyes. "And that'll end my turn."

Hisoka: 3900

"This it's my turn," Hisoka growled before she drew her next card, "first I'll switch Red-Eye Black Dragon into defense mode and then I'll summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" A monster that looked like Seto Kaiba only with longer hair that was auburn and wore a Blue-Eyes helmet appeared on the field. (Atk 200) "Now I'll activate his specially ability. By tributing him I can special summon on Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand." The Dragon once again appeared onto the field with a roar. (Atk 3000) "I'll place a card faces down and end my turn."

"My move." Isis drew her next card before smirking. "I activate the spell card Ancient Rules. This let's me special summon1 level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I have just the monster. Dark Magician arise!"

A spellcaster wearing all purple with purple shoulder length hair and eyes holding a green sapter appeared in front of Isis with his arms crossed. (Atk 2500)

"**I am at your command milady**," he told her as he turned her violet eyes onto Isis.

"**I understand**," Isis agreed, "now I'll place a card face down before having Dark Magician attack your Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" Mahad lifted his up his sapter and pointed it at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon before it shattered. "Finally I'll have Ice Angel attack your Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Ice Blizzard!" Ice Angel held up her hand and a storm hit the field which destroyed Hisoka's Blue-Eyes. "And that'll end my turn."

Hisoka: 3800

"My turn," Hisoka growled while she drew a new card, "I activate Pot of Greed. Next I'll activate Card of Sanctity which let's us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Both female Duelist drew a new hand. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn and Premature Barrel. First Monster Reborn allows me bring a monster from my graveyard so I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The White Dragon appeared on the field again with another roar. (Atk 3000) "And for Premature Barrel all I have to do is give up 800 life points and I can bring back my Second Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Hisoka: 3000

Isis swallowed hard once she count onto Hisoka's plan as the second White Dragon appeared on the field again with a roar. (Atk 3000)

"I'll now activate from my the spell card Polymerization!" Hisoka announced as she held up the card, "this allows me to fuse the two Blue-Eyes with the third that's in my hand to create...Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Mahad and Isis stared up at the three headed White Dragon that roared. (Atk 4500) "Now Blue-Eyes attack Isis' Dark Magician with Neutron Blast!"

Isis covered her face as the blast hit Mahad head on.

"MAHAD!" Isis yelled before the Dark Magician shattered.

Isis: 2000

"And with that I'll end my turn," Hisoka said smugly.

Isis growled as she drew her next card before a smirk appeared.

"I activate the magic card Divine Ritual!" Isis announced as she Hisoka the card where a picture of an angel was kneeling praying. "Now by sending two monster cards that equal the level of the Divine Angel Monster to the graveyard I can special summon it from my hand." Hisoka swallowed as the golden gates opened behind Isis. "I Ritual Summon...Goddess of the Archangels!" The young Kaiba let out a gasp as a beautiful woman wearing golden and silver armor with white angel wings walked through the gates before taking flight and landing in front of Isis as the gates closed. (Atk 3500) "Now because of my field spell effects my Goddess gets 1000 extra attack points." The angel glowed a golden and silver color. (Atk 4500) "And next, I'll activate her special ability! This effect let's my add the three Egyptian God Cards to my hand, but I have to ditch two cards from the top of my deck of I reshuffled it." Isis took her deck out the duel disk, looked through, pulled three cards from it, shuffled it, put it back, then took two cards from the top, and finally placed them into the graveyard. "I think I'll place three cards face down and switch my Ice Angel to defense mode ending my turn."

"Finally my move," Hisoka growled as she drew, "first I'll activate Jar of Greed. This trap card let's my draw one new card from my deck." Isis waited as Hisoka drew another card from her deck. "Now I'll activate Double Summon. As you well know this magic card allows me to summon twice this turn. First I'll summon Flamvell Grunika." Another dragon appeared into the field in front of Hisoka. (Atk 1700) "Now I'll tribute him to summon forth Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon." In the place of the other dragon stood a new one. (Atk 2000) "Now I'll place one card face down and to end my turn I must send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

Isis blinked as Hisoka sent three cards from her deck to the graveyard.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then," Isis sighed before she drew a new card, "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back the Dark Magician." Mahad once again appeared on the field with his arms crossed. "And next I'll summon the tuner monster Angel Cat!" White cat with angel wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 200) "Now I'll tune Angel Cat with the Dark Magician to synchro summon...Light End Dragon!" Angel Cat glowed white and turned into a ring before Dark Magician jumped up into the ring and turned into 7 stars then became a pillar of light. Out of the beam of light four pairs of white angel wings appeared. "_When the darkness tries to consume the light, the light pierces through the darkness giving birth to a brand new hope! Synchro Summon! Shine on, Light End Dragon_!" A new beautiful dragon appeared from the beam of light. "Now Goddess of the Archangels attack Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon with Divine Light Arrow Strike!"

A bow appeared in the angel's hand before she pulled back the string and let loss an arrow made of light that hit Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon destroying.

Hisoka: 500

"And with that I'll end my turn," Isis concluded.

"I'll get your for that Mutou," Hisoka swore as she drew a new card, "now Blue-Eyes take out her Light End Dragon with Neutron Blast!"

Isis growled as she covered her face from the blast that destroyed her dragon.

Isis: 100

"Your only down to 100 life points Mutou," Hisoka laughed, "soon it'll be over."

"Your right," Isis agreed.

"Huh?" "It is over!" Isis yelled as she placed her two fingers on top of her deck closing her eyes, 'place Heart of the Cards guide me.' Snapping open her crimson eyes, Isis draw her last card before smirking which confused Hisoka. "I activate the magic card Mage Power!" The young Kaiba let out a gasp. "This powers up my Goddess of the Archangels by 500." The angel once again glowed a golden and silver color. (Atk 5000) "Now my Goddess take out that Blue-Eyes and in this duel with with Divine Light Arrow Strike!"

A bow once again appeared in the angel's hand before she pulled back the string and let loss another arrow made of light which hit the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and destroying it.

Hisoka: 0

"Mada mada dane (You still have a ways to go)," Isis sighed as she put all her cards back into her holder while turning off her duel disk.

Just as soon as the duel ended Isis and Hisoka's bio-band activated taking their energy which made them fall to their knees looking at their bands. Hisoka was the first to pass out and Isis fall unconsciousness, but not before she heard Jesse, Nakia, and Jaden calling out to her name.

"Jesse."

**Jesse's pov!**

Path to the Slifer Dorms!

It wasn't till after the duel between Adrian and Chazz and Jesse had just saved Chazz from drowning when he noticed that Isis was massing and you weren't the only one who noticed she was gone either.

"Uh, guys," Jaden said with real panic in his voice.

"What's up Jay?' Syrus asked.

"Where's Isis?" the both of them asked.

This time Alexis and Syrus looked around both confused as well on how she could vanish into thin air before Jesse heard an explosion that sound like it was coming from the path that lead to the Slifer Dorms.

"Did ya'll hear that?" Jesse asked.

"If you mean that explosion?" Alexis asked, "then yes."

"It sounded like it was coming from the path that leads to the Slifer Dorms," Jaden said as he looked into that direction.

"Jay, Nakia," Jesse said with panic in his Southern accent, "you two don't think it could be Is do you?"

Jaden and Nakia's eyes widen before they both took off in the direction with Jesse right behind him while Alexis and Syrus were right behind him. It wasn't long till Jesse got to the path and half down to the dorm he saw two girls facing off against each other, but it was the pale blue hair and the angel monster that got their attention.

"Jaden, Jesse, it's Isis!" Nakia shouted to them.

"How do you know Nakia?" Jaden asked.

"I recognized that monster from anywhere," Nakia answered, "that's her Goddess of the Archangels. And how many girls do you know with pale blue hair?"

"One," Jaden answered.

Jesse looked back up front to see that the duel ended, but what happened next almost made his heart stop.

"ISIS!" Jesse, Nakia, and Jaden yelled in a panic.

The the three of them ran over to her with Alexis and Syrus right behind them, but Jesse was the first to reach her to see that she had fall unconsciousness. Jesse gently picked her up bridle style while Jaden moved over to the other girl and also picked her up before they ran to the infirmary.

...My Line...

**I got the idea for the OC Hisoka Kaiba who's the daughter of Seto Kaiba from _dream lighting_. So thank you for the idea girl. I was sent two great OC profile that where detailed, thought out, and interesting so I decided to make Hisoka Kaiba the kind of rival that goes by 'Our Fathers where rivals when they were our age so I'm making you my rival' kinda of thing. I've even made it where Isis doesn't want that kind of rival whose only her rival because of their parents so she has a friendly rivallary with another Obelisk Blue as well, but she well show signs of Hisoka getting on her nerves through out the story.**


	9. Chapter 8: New Friends and Finding Viper

___**[Chapter 8: New Friends and Finding Viper!]**_

_**Still Jesse's pov!**_

Duel Academy's Infirmary!

Jesse sat in a chair next to Isis and refused to leave her side till she woke up, so Miss Fontaine had let him stay the night in the Infirmary. Jesse didn't know when he fall asleep till he felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him, so Jesse opened his emerald green eyes to see Nakia standing next to him worried about not just her Cousin, but him as well.

"Hey man," Nakia said, "go get something to eat and I'll stay here."

"I…"

"I won't take no for an answer Jess," Nakia interrupted him, "I'll call you on your PDA if she wakes up. OK?"

"Alright," Jesse agreed with a sigh knowing that Nakia well force him to leave if she has to.

"Good," Nakia said with a small smile, "you need some fresh air Jesse. I know your worried about her. Hell I'm worried about her, but you shouldn't be acting this way cause I know for a fact that she'll get mad at you and then me."

Jesse laughed before he stood up with a small smile himself and then walked to door while Nakia took his spot next to Isis. Jesse looked back at her before walking out the door to head to the Obelisk Blue Dorm to freshen up and get something to eat.

_**Nakia's pov!**_

Nakia waked up earlier then she normally do because she couldn't help, but worry about her older cousin and her best friend Jesse who hadn't left Isis side since he brought her to the Infirmary. Then there was also Aster who wouldn't left Hisoka who Isis was dueling side either, but she figured that it was because Seto and Serenity couldn't be there at the time so she left it alone though he did tell them that she was his girlfriend.

Duel Academy's Infirmary!

Nakia had just walked into the infirmary to see Jesse asleep in the same chair that he wouldn't leave last night, so she walked up to him and gently shook him awake. He opened his and looked to see her standing next to him worried about not just her cousin, but him as well.

"Hey man," Nakia said, "go get something to eat and I'll stay here."

"I…" "I won't take no for an answer Jess," Nakia interrupted him, "I'll call you on your PDA if she wakes up. OK?"

"Alright," Jesse agreed with a sigh knowing that Nakia well force him to leave if she has to.

"Good," Nakia said with a small smile, "you need some fresh air Jesse. I know your worried about her. Hell I'm worried about her, but you shouldn't be acting this way cause I know for a fact that she'll get mad at you and then me."

Jesse laughed before he stood up with a small smile himself and then walked to door while Nakia took his spot next to Isis. Nakia heard the door open then closed singling that he had left when it opened again making you to look up to see the gang standing there.

"We saw Jesse leave," Alexis said, "how did you make him leave Nakia?"

"I just told him to go get something to eat and that I'll call him on his PDA if she woke up," Nakia answered.

"How are you holding up Nakia?" Syrus asked.

"Like a worthless cousin," Nakia answered.

"Nakia," Alexis said sternly, "this is not your fault."

"I feel like it is my fault though Lex," Nakia told her, "I maybe the younger cousin, but it's my responsibility to protect her and I can't even do that."

"Look I know it's heard on you, Nakia," a new voice spoked up making Nakia to look up at the person to see that it was Jaden. "I know for a fact that Atticus felt the same when Alexis was being mind controlled to the point where he felt like it was his fault and that her failed at being a big Brother while you felt like you failed as Isis' cousin, but he didn't give up hope that there was a way to save her. So you shouldn't give up hope that she'll wake up because the first sign that you really aren't a good cousin is when you give up."

"Wow Jaden," Alexis said impressed, "nice prep talk."

"Thanks," Jaden said with a smile.

Nakia couldn't help, but smile as well before looking at her cousin who was sleeping soundly in bed with Angel Cat cuddled up next to her head to protect her. It wasn't long till Jesse returned all freshened up and full with Ruby riding on his shoulder and when he walked inside the room Ruby jumped off of his shoulder and onto the bed before running up to lay next to Isis' head like Angel Cat. By this time Alexis and the others went over to talk to Miss Fontaine about Jim and Hassleberry leaving Nakia and Jesse alone.

"Ruby's worried about her," Jesse said.

"I can tell," Nakia stated, "Angel Cat is also worried about her."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Jesse walked over to the other side of the bed where he sat down taking one of _Isis'_ hands into his own. Nakia could tell that he really cares for her and that she was loved which made her smile at the two of them. She knew that seeing as her Father wasn't there then it was her job to protect Isis from anyone finding out about her and she knew for a fact that she could trust Jesse with her cousin.

"I can tell that you really love her Jess," Nakia said, "and you've only knew her for about two weeks."

Jesse looked over at her with a small smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"You know that I trust you with my cousin's safety right?" Nakia asked him.

"Is that your way of saying that we have your blessing?" Jesse asked with a smile.

Nakia looked at him with a raised eyebrow before smiling as well and the both of them laughed a bit. Jesse was the first to calm down, but his eyes were wide which confused her. Nakia saw him look down at Isis and it was then that she heard a soft weak voice.

"Jesse?" the voice asked.

_**Jesse's pov!**_

Jesse had just teased Nakia which confused him for a bit before the both of them laughed, but it was Jesse who calmed down first because he felt Isis' hand closed around his own. Jesse looked down at her to see that she was opening her eyes knowing that he confused Nakia that was till she spoke.

"Jesse?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah," Jesse answered, "it's me Baby girl."

She smiled at him while Nakia quickly shot up out of her set.

"MISS FONTAINE!" she yelled.

It was then that Miss Fontaine came running in looking worried.

"What Nakia?" she asked.

"_Isis'_ awake," he answered moving out of her way.

"That was fast," Miss Fontaine said as she looked _Isis_ over. "She recovers just as fast as Jaden."

Jesse and Nakia cackled bit just before the bluette looked into Isis' soft crimson eyes that he loves so mush, the same crimson eyes that had gotten his attention when he first saw her with Jaden up on the roof top of Duel Academy. Jesse reached over and gently moved some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear before placing it on her cheek and smiled when she lend into his touch. Jesse knew that the gang was watching, but her couldn't find in him to care and neither did she. Miss Fontaine checked out over a few more things before saying that Isis was allowed to leave the infirmary. It was then that you were grabbed by the collar of your shirt by Alexis and Nakia while Blair had grabbed Jaden and Jesse by the back of their shirts before they both throw them out along with Syrus.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"She needs to get dress," Blair told them.

"So you boys wait out here," Alexis added before the door closed.

_**No one's pov!**_

Isis had just watched Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus get thrown out of the infirmary by Alexis, Nakia, and Blair before the door closed and they pulled the curtain around to hid her from Aster who was next to Hisoka holding back a laugh when he saw the boys just get thrown out.

"I think you just provided Aster with entertainment," _Isis_ told them with a laugh.

The three of them looked at each other before shrugging and then held out an outfit for Isis that they had found in her bag back in her dorm room. Isis blushed when she saw what it was though she knew there was no stopping them. So now she was wearing a blue jean vest over a black tight v-neck tank top, blue skinny jeans held up by a black leather belt with another leather belt hanging off her right hip, four golden bracelets on both wrist, a black heart on a blue ribbon, and black tennis shoes. The girls awed at the sight of her outfit before they walked out and it was then after they were outside of the infirmary that Jaden and Jesse cought sight of them first. Jesse was smirking at Isis who was blushing as red as Jaden's jacket. Isis walked up to Jesse who took hold of her hand before they went to a different part of the infirmary where Chazz who was recovering from his duel.

Next Day!

Isis was walking the halls of the main building looking at her bio-band that was now on her wrist remembering the night before how Mahad had scolded her for wearing the bio-band when he warned her not to. Isis let out a sigh when all of a sudden she heard Jesse came running up from behind her.

"ISIS!" he shouted.

Isis stopped and turned around to face him with a smile on her face as he came to a stop in front of her panting.

"Jess," she said with a smile.

"You have to come with me," Jesse told her.

Isis raised an eyebrow before she followed Jesse down the hall to the Gym where the others where waiting.

GYM!

They all stood in the balcony that over looked the gym where countless students where laying. Isis' eyes where wide at the sight of the gym and the students unconscious. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him gently rubbing her arm.

"They turned the school's gym into an infirmary?" Syrus asked, "this is getting out of hand."

"You said it half pint," Hassleberry agreed, "these students are dropping faster then cow pies."

"And Viper is no where to be found," Jaden added, "what are we going to do?"

Isis looked at Jaden just as worried as he was about the students.

"Let's go to Sheppard," Isis suggested.

"That's a good idea Is," Jaden agreed with a smile.

They all ran out of the gym to look for Sheppard.

Teacher Lounge!

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Jaden yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHEPPARD'S GONE?!"

The whole gang where now standing in the teacher lounge talking with Crowler and Bonaparte.

"I mean he just up and left," Crowler answered him, "he hit the high road, pounded the pavement.

"Bid this place, adu," Bonaparte added.

Isis, Nakia, and Alexis looked at each other looking worried.

"He picked a heck of a time to go awol," Hassleberry said, "in case you haven't noticed we've got a school full of casualties on our hands."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "these Survival Duels have to stop."

"And who do you suggest should stop him?" Crowler asked.

Jesse out of no where pointed at them which scared them.

"That's right boys," Jesse told them as he clench his hands into a fist. "Time for you to step up to the plate. Things are getting' outta hand! You're the grow-ups here, right? Do something grow-up-ish?"

"Like what?" Bonaparte asked him, "we're powerless. Go bother Viper. He's the one who's been making all of the decisions around here."

"Hello?" Isis asked.

"Don't you realized that Viper's causing all of this?" Alexis asked.

"You did figure that out, right?" Jim asked.

"But, of course, we did," Bonaparte answered, "only an imbecile wouldn't know that! In fact, we were just about to suggest you find him!"

"That's right," Crowler agreed, "and we'll stay here…in case Sheppard comes back."

It was then that the down opened making everyone to look over to see Miss Fontaine ran inside.

"It's Adrian," she said, "somehow he just woke up!"

"What?" Jaden asked.

The gang followed Miss Fontaine to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Blue Dorm; Adrian's Room!

It wasn't long till the gang along with two others where standing around Adrian's bed looking at him.

"Talk about a quick recovery," Hassleberry said, "wish I could say the same for Chazz."

"Unlike him, it takes a lot to keep me down," Adrian stated, "Jaden, I've figured out what's causing all of this." Adrian held up his arm to revival his bio-band. "Our bio-bands."

"I thought so," Jaden said.

"Yeah, but there's more," Adrian went on, "I did some research, Viper's not just draining out energy to make us weak. I know this sounds crazy, but according to the evidence I've found, he's collecting out energy and storing it somehow."

"Hey, Jim," Jesse said as he looked over at the guy, "that might explain those weird vibes you were pickin' up." "Well, that settles it soldiers," Hassleberry said, "time to locate the enemy."

"I can make that real easy for ya," Adrian told him, "a few nights ago I saw Viper and Brodie walking around in the woods. I followed them until they disappeared into some abundant laboratory."

"We know that place," Jaden said in shock.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "the animal lab. Where you battled Wheeler the monkey. Man, was that a weird episode. So I don't get it. Why would Viper want to go there?"

"Simple," Jaden answered, "who would think to look for him in that place?"

"Good point, Serge," Hassleberry agreed.

"You said you saw Axel?" Alexis asked, "he must be in on it, too."

"Well, they both come from West Academy," Hassleberry said, "it wouldn't shock me if they were in cahoots."

"Just because their from the same Academy doesn't always mean that their allies," Isis said, "maybe Axel was trying to find out why the students collapsing and why fingers where being pointed at Viper."

"Isis' got a point," Jaden agreed.

"Alright, let's skedaddle," Jesse said, "we have work to do."

"Let's do this," Everyone agreed.

Forest!

The gang throw the woods heading for the old animal lab while also keeping an eye out for anything that was not suppose to be there.

"Hey, mate," Jim said as he looked at Hassleberry, "you look worried."

"Who me?" Hassleberry asked, "well uh, you remember what happened lost time?"

"Of course I do," Jim answered, "and if it happens again your in good hands."

"Thanks Jim."

"Viper's hideout," Jaden called back to them. "Dead ahead."

"It is?" Hassleberry asked.

Everyone stopped and looked ahead to see the animal lab right in front of them before they started to walk up to it. Isis and Nakia looked at the other two that had came with them.

"We never caught the both of yours name," Isis decided to speak up.

"Oh," a dirty blonde said shyly, "well, I'm Kisa Hinaki and the dark haired girl next to me is Miranda Caine."

"I'm Nakia Kizuna Mutou," Nakia said with a smile, "nice to meet you." "And I'm Isis Mutou," Isis greeted, "it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I heard of you two," Kisa told with a small smile, "your the Mutou cousins, right?"

"Right," the two cousins answered.

"Isis Mutou is known as the Angel of Games while Nakia Kizuna Mutou is known as Princess of Games," Kisa stated, "Isis, you use an Angel-Type deck while Nakia, you use a Gem Beast/Occult deck."

Isis and Nakia laughed nervously while Miranda let out a sigh as she shooked her head. Jesse and Jaden looked back at the three girls before letting a smile appeared on their faces.

Inside!

When they where inside of the dorm they split up to look for Viper before they meet back up. Isis went with Jesse to look for clues while the others looked around some where else. Right now her and Jesse where looking at the elevator and saw that it had a down button.

"GUYS!" Jesse called out to them. "There's a down button!" The gang ran up to them to see that Jesse was right about the down button.

"But we're on the ground floor," Syrus said.

"Must be an underground basement," Hassleberry said.

"Uh, all basements are underground," Isis told him with a sweat drop.

Jim walked up to the elevator door and placed his device near the bottom and it started to go haywire.

"Hold on mates," Jim said, "I'm picking up a disturbance.

"Besides Hassleberry's breath?" Alexis asked.

"There's one way to find out," Jaden said, "let's head down."

"Not so fast Jay," Jesse said, "we don't even know if that elevator's in service."

"I agree with Jesse on this Jaden," Isis told her Best Friend.

Jaden didn't listen to them and hit the down button and walked inside when the doors opened with the others before hitting the ground button. Mush to Isis' annoyances and Jesse's fear.

"So mush for wishful thinking," Jesse mumbled.

Isis grabbed a hold of his hand and held it tightly making him to pull her closer to him.

Underground!

Isis stared in awe when they moved frothier down underground making it seem like that they where out side.

"Hey!" Syrus yelled in surprise. "Look!"

"What's the deal?" Jaden asked, "how'd did we get outside again?"

"Uh, guys…" Alexis started to say, "something tells me that we're not outside."

"This is part of the research facility," Jordan added..

It wasn't long till they reached ground 0 where the doors opened and they walked out of the elevator.

"I've never seen a simulated environment this realistic," Jim said in awe.

"Focus," Hassleberry told him.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "this is no time to enjoy the view. Let's move out. Matter of fact, the best thing to do is to divide and conquer!"

"Yeah," Jaden agreed.

"Alright," Jim agreed as well.

"First we need to synchronize our watches, so we can rendezvous," Hassleberry said.

"Awesome idea," Syrus said, "one problem. None of us are wearing watches. Got a back-up plan?"

"You bet I do," Hassleberry answered, "let's all shout at the same time and hope for the best."

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Hassleberry, Jim, Nakia, Miranda, and Alexis went one way while Kisa, Jesse, Isis, Syrus, and Jaden went another to cover more ground.

With Jaden and them!

Isis walked through the forest looking around while she stayed close to Jesse who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"We gotta be close," Jesse said.

They walked a bit longer when Syrus turned around to see that Jaden was no where to be found.

"Hey," Syrus called, "where's Jay?"

Jesse and Isis turned around to see what he was talking and noticed that Jaden was no where to be found.

"Huh?"

"Wasn't he right behind us?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus called out, "quite massing around! Come on! Jokes over!"

"JADEN!" Jesse and Isis yelled out, but they got no answer.

'Where could he have gone?' Jesse thought.

"Where the hell is that boy?" Isis asked.

"Does he always do this?" Kisa asked confused.

"I don't like this guys," Syrus said.

"Neither do I," Jesse agreed, "let's backtrack. Maybe we can find him."

"Good idea," both Syrus and Isis agreed.

'I just hope the others are havin' more luck then us,' Jesse thought.

Jesse held Isis closer to him afraid that she'll disappear next.

The Elevator!

When they reached the elevator Jesse ran inside while Isis, Kisa, and Syrus stood outside looking for the others, but they saw no sign of them.

"It's been an hour," Syrus told Jesse, "where is everyone?"

"Houston, we have a problem," Jesse said.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Isis asked.

"The power's been cut!" Jesse answered.

"The power?" Syrus asked, "as in, our only ticket back home?"

Jesse turned around to face them.

"You always wanted to be the hero, right Sy?" Jesse asked, "well this is your chance it's time to step up."

Syrus smiled with determination with a nod while Jesse walked up to stand next to Isis before they took off. When they were back in the woods they saw a light in the distances making them to stop.

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jesse answered.

Isis and Kisa looked worried about this, but followed the boys anyways hoping it wasn't Jaden.


	10. Chapter 9: Trappers Keeper: Part 1!

___**[Chapter 9: Trappers Keeper: Part 1!]**_

Duel Sight!

It wasn't long till they reached the place where the light came from to see Jaden unconscious on the other side of a bridge. Isis' eyes wide before she ran past Jesse, across the bridge to Jaden. Jesse and Syrus joined her soon enough and helped her sit Jaden up against a wall away. Syrus then took off to look for help while Isis and Jesse stayed with Jaden.

"Ah, Earth to Jaden," Jesse said trying to wake him up.

"Jaden?" Isis asked.

Jaden started to open his eyes to see the blurry out lined of Jesse and Isis in front of him.

"Rise and shine," Jesse said, "there's no sleeping on the job."

Soon enough Jaden could see them fine again.

"You really are a baka," she told him.

Jaden laughed slightly before he looked at Jesse.

"Wait?" Jaden asked suddenly, "what happened?"

"Well, you were dueling our history teacher Professor Stein and after you won, you passed out," Jesse answered.

Isis looked at him in worry.

"Hey, wasn't Syrus and Kisa with you two?" Jaden asked.

"Yup," Jesse answered, "by the was so worried about chya that they ran off to find help."

"Sound good," Jaden agreed before his eyes widen, "hold on?" He looked at the door that was open. "With Viper out there no ones Safe. We were right." He then stood up. "He's been stealing our energy and it ends now."

Jaden groaned in pain making Jesse reach up to place his hands on Jaden's shoulders.

"Jay," Jesse said in worry, "what you need now is rest." He gentle eased Jaden back onto the ground. "And don't worry cause if it comes to it I'll face Viper by myself."

Isis looked at Jesse like he was insane and was about to protest when Jaden spoked up.

"Thanks Jess, but I get the feeling that it's me Viper wants," Jaden told him.

"Huh?"

"You know me," Jaden said with a smile. "For some reason I'm a magnet for power hungry loonies. Ha. Oh the stories I can tell. Like one time…"

Isis looked at Jesse who was still looking at Jaden when they both heard a sound coming from behind the door.

"Hold that thought?" Jesse asked, "listen?"

"Listen to what?" Jaden asked as he started to listen.

"Someones out there," Jesse said.

Isis and Jaden both gasped thinking the same thing.

"Is it Viper?" they both asked.

"I told you he was close by," Jaden said.

"It's someone else," Jesse answered.

"Who?" both Jaden and Isis asked again.

"Someone I've been looking for a long time," Jesse answered, "someone's stocking us. It's a duelist I meet years ago."

Jesse started to explain about his in center with a young kid.

"A kid?" Jaden and Isis asked again.

"Yup," Jesse answered.

He went back to explaining and he said that the kid's card was stolen from him by a man named Trapper, Isis gasped in shock and anger.

"But I've never did find him," Jesse went on, "I came close a few times, but Trapper cought on pretty quickly and always stayed one step ahead. Now this may sound crazy, but I saw him down here."

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

Isis grabbed Jesse's hand when she heard a laugh coming from the door way.

"Is that…"

"Yup," Jesse answered the unfinished question. "I know that laugh anywhere."

Jesse tighten his hold on Isis' hand before he let go then stood up and ran to stand inside the door. Isis stood up as well and moved to stand a bit in the door way as Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger appeared in front of Jesse.

"Okie dok gents," Sapphire Pegasus said.

"It's feeding time," Topaz said, "and I see fresh meet."

Isis gasped when Topaz went to pounce on some one on a motorcycle.

"No wait!" Jesse shouted out.

It all happened so fast the guy snap a whip at Topaz and in one minute Mahad was pushing him out of the way.

"Look out!" Mahad called, "stop."

Isis covered her mouth in horror when the whip hit Mahad as tears came to her eyes.

"**MAHAD**!" Isis screamed when she removed her hands.

Jesse reached out to grab her when she ran by and then pulled her to him while glaring at the guy. At that moment Jaden looked around the corner.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, "it is Trapper?"

"The one and only," Jesse answered.

Both Jesse and Isis gasped when some kind of capsule snag Mahad.

"No!" both Jesse and Isis shouted.

"Now way Bro," Jaden said in shock, "he can trap spirits, too."

"Your little Magician friend is mine now little girl," Trapper said before he took off.

"**MAHAD**!" Isis shouted.

Jesse got her to look at him as tears fall from her eyes before he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll get him back for you Jor," Jesse told her.

Jordan just nodded unable to say anything.

"Tiger come on back boy," Jesse said, "Jaden, stay here." Jesse looked the way that Trapper went with an angrily look that Isis had never seen. "He's mine."

Jesse took hold of Isis' hand and they both took off after Trapper leaving Jaden by the door.

"Wait!" Jaden called out to them. "Jesse, Isis!" Jaden then collapse. "Be careful."

Spacey room!

Jesse and Isis ran into a room of kind to see Trapper on the other side of the room. Isis felt close to tears again when she saw her Dark Magician in that capsule making Jesse tighten his grab on her hands a bit.

"No more games Trapper!" Jesse called over to him.

"You kidding me?" Trapper asked, "my whole life's a game."

"Stealing monsters," Jesse said in outrage, "you call that a game?"

"That's right," Trapper answered, "now I recon I'm ready to play. How about you boy? Do you need a little in center? How would you like your girl's magician friend made into glue?"

"Give him back to her Trapper!" Jesse yelled before looking at Mahad, "hey, pal! Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure you return to Isis." Jesse looked at Trapper with a glare. "Alright fine. If it's a duel your looking for here go ahead and deal me in."

"It ain't that easy," Trapper told him, "I only play for high stakes."

"Go on," Jesse told him.

"If you win, Mr. Spell gets to go back to the magic club, but if you get whopped then his card and your Crystal Beasts are all mine," Trapper explained.

Jesse looked at Isis who just nodded at him to let him know it's alright. Jesse gave her a small smile while also tightening his hand around hers for a bit before he let go to pull out his deck.

"Your on," Jesse said as he put his deck in to the duel disk deck holder. "Losin' isn't something I do."

"That's makes two of us," Trapper told him.

"Game on!" Jesse and Trapper said.

Jesse: 4000

Trapper: 4000

"Good luck Jesse," Isis whispered before looking at Mahad. 'Don't worry Mahad. Jesse well get you back'

"I recon I'll start," Trapper said as he drew his sixth card. "With this. I'm fixin' to play my Lure Phantom and then three face down cards. Now giddy up."

"Fine," Jesse told him as he then drew his sixth card. "Don't mind if I do. I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat." A purple crystal appeared on the field before it burst and the pink cat appeared from it. "And she's not hour pet. This little kitty cat likes to play ruff. If I give up half of my life points you'll see what I mean. Now pounce directly."

"Not so fast there vermin," Trapper told him, "my card's got a special affect, too. If I send Phantom back to my hand the cat goes back." The ghost like monster hand shot up and grab Amethyst Cat's back leg and tossed her back at Jesse. "How that for a catapult?"

"I'll catch you," Jesse said as he held out his arms.

"Sorry squirt," Trapper apologized, "but they don't call me Trapper for nothing."

"Look out!" Jesse called.

Isis gasped when one of the trap cards activated and a net surround Amethyst Cat.

'A Hunting Net Trap Card,' Jordan thought.

"Here kitty, kitty," Trapper said as the net went back to his side.

"You give her back," Jesse demanded.

"Jesse help!" Amethyst shouted.

"Quite your whining," Trapper told her, "at least now your on the winning side of the field for once. And don't you worry soon enough the rest of your pals well join ya here. It's just a matter of time.

"Two face downs," Jesse said, "your move."

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya!" Trapper told Jesse as he drew his next card. "I bring back my old pal Lure Phantom."

"That old do hicky again?" Jesse asked, "just wait till my cat comes back."

"What should we wait?" Trapper asked.

"Say what?" Jesse asked once again.

"I'll set her free with this my Dark Auction," Trapper answered as he held up a card. "Thinks to this here spell you've got your flee bag back for a small price of course. A few of them life points."

"Just take them," Jesse told him.

"I get 1 for each of your cat's Atk points."

Jesse: 2800

"Well, looks like your free," Trapper told her, "now scat."

"What a catastrophe," Amethyst said as she ran back towards Jesse. "I'm glad it's over."

"It's just startin'," Trapper told her, "go Huntin' Net."

"No!" Amethyst yelled as she was again trapped inside a net.

"Good thing I had me two," Trapper said, "that's the first rule about huntin'. Always come prepared with a back up net just in case. *Laugh* I've done me enough damage for one turn, so go ahead. Let's see you end quick."

"No way," Jesse told him as he drew a card. "Ah. What's with Dark Magician? He don't look so good."

Isis looked up at her monster and friend to see what Jesse was talking and saw that Dark Magician wasn't looking so well.

'Mahad,' she thought with sadness.

"Oh him?" Trapper asked as he looked Dark Magician, "you'll both love this." Trapper hit a button on his whip and a capsule appeared with a duel spirit inside that was looking really weak. "Now watch." The duel spirit started to pant heavily like it was running out of air. "This here capsule aren't just prisons cells there mush more fun. See, duel spirits are made up of energy. Energy I can take."

"Hold on?" Jesse asked, "just what do you mean by take?"

"What don't I show ya?" Trapper answered with a question, "after all actions speak louder then words. Ready?" Isis watched with wide like eyes that was full with fear. "My capsules can extract energy and then feed that power right back onto my deck."

Isis along with Jesse gasped as the duel spirit got weaker.

"Trapper, you have no right to treat them this way!" Jesse shouted.

"Just wait?" Trapper asked, "you haven't seen the best part."

"What's that?" Jesse asked when all of a sudden the capsule and duel spirit vanished. "You can't!"

"*Laugh* Bet I just did," Trapper told him, "weren't you watching squirt? And now he's mine."

"Your sick," Jesse and Isis both said at the same time.

"Oh come on now?" Trapper asked, "you know a little part of you both enjoyed that. And just wait cause your girl's magician's next." Trapper looked at Dark Magician who was glaring at him. "Ain't that right old boy?" Trapper looked back at Jesse. 'If I know this wiper snapper he'll send in his whole Crystal Beasts on me to save that Magician and I'm fixin' to trap every one of them.'

"You better get your self a bigger net Trapper," Jesse told him, "cause I play Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. Now Atk."

Isis looked at Jesse feeling a bit worried about him because he was letting his temper get the best of him and the last time she checked she was the one who was suppose to lose control on her temper not the other way around.

'Oh Jesse,' she thought, 'he needs to calm down and think about his moves cause from the last two cards that this guy played then it means that Trapper's deck is a hunting deck and with that kind of deck Trapper has ways of trapping the Crystal Beasts.'

"*Laugh* You can't take down an elephant with a net, but you can with this," Trapper said, "my Counter Trap. Sorry big fella."

Isis watched in horror as Trapper used Amethyst Cat to stop Amber Mammoth's Atk.

"Asta lavista babe," Amber Mammoth said as he collided with Amethyst Cat. "I'll be back."

"Not you, too, Amber Mammoth!" Jesse called.

"Read it and weep," Trapper said, "in order to capture your Mammoth it uses an other one of your monsters as bait. Now what to do with him? Make a nice throw rug or mount them big old tusk above my fire place? Then again think of all the power I can get for my deck just by pushing this itty bitty button. Oh though, he hasn't suffer enough yet. Now there's still. You know, for you come to the rescue of these here varmins, so what are you going to do about it boy? Send a few more my way? *Laugh* well, what are you waiting for? It'll be like a family reunion. *Creepy Laugh*" Isis looked at Jesse to see that he was getting even more mad by the second. "My move." Trapper drew another card from his deck. "I recon I sacrifice Lure Phantom to summon Infernal Blasthound. Eee Doggie." Isis raised an eyebrow at this feeling a little bit crept out by this guy. "Since everything you've got is dangling in nets above my side of the field I may as well Atk!"

Isis watched in horror as the hound bounded for Jesse.

'Alright, Jesse,' Jesse thought, 'you better take of this pouch and quick or your going to end up dog food.' "Here goes! I play my reap G-Force now instead of me your dog Atks a beast in my like my Cobalt Eagle."

"Hello Chief," the Eagle said, "show time."

"Not so fast," Trapper announced. "your not the only one with a trap."

Isis gasped when the card stood up to revival a trap card that she knew all to well.

"Trap Jammer?" Jesse asked in shock.

"*Laugh* You properly already knew this, but Trap Jammer negate any trap you play, so my Blasthound strikes you not your bird."

Isis stared in horror as Jesse's trap card was destroyed.

"Wow," Cobalt Eagle said as he faded, "missed my by that much."

"Blasthound sick him were it counts," Trapper ordered.

Jesse: 1800

"Jesse!" Jordan called out as she moved towards, but stopped when Trapper spoked.

"And just because my Doggie knocked you on your bee hind doesn't mean he's done," Trapper told Jesse, "that's right Squirt a special ability."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Now a card in your hand is destroyed," Trapper answered.

The Blasthound stretched at Cobalt Eagle destroying the card as Jordan moved to kneel next to Jesse to help him set up.

"How rude, but wait?" Cobalt said/asked, "can you believe that I can't be destroyed? Allow me to demonstrate?"

A blue crystal appeared on the field in front of Jesse and Isis who kneeled behind Jesse with both hands on his shoulder.

"A-ha," Trapper laughed, "so it is true what they say? Instead of going to the graveyard they stay on the field. Matter of fact, ain't that how you summon that Rainbow Dragon fella?" Jesse stood up while helping Isis to her feet, too. "Now there's a monster I like to get my hands on."

"How do you know about him?" Jesse asked, "that card doesn't exist yet."

"But it spirit does," Trapper said, "and I've been fixin' to trap that dragon for nearly my enter life. In fact, squirt I know more then you think like where the tablet of the Rainbow Dragon is hidden. Ever hear of a place called the Valley of the World?"

"Your making this up!" Jesse yelled.

"I don't joke about monster spirits boy," Trapper said, "especial about the Grandpa of monster spirits; the legendary Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon, but I also got my sights set on the Grandma of monster spirits as well; the legendary Angel Dragon. The Angel Dragon is said to be the spirit KA of Pharaoh Atem's little girl, however, no one knows her name."

"Why is that?" Jesse asked.

"You ain't to bright are ya?" Trapper asked, "cause accordin' to the legend who ever controls those two beast done and controls the most powerful force on Earth. But another legend behind the Angel Dragon that says that who ever controls her is the true ruler of Egypt. And I've got new for ya two. I've searched to long to let that honor go to you two."

"Oh yeah?" Jesse asked, "well, to get your hands on the Crystal Beasts you have to get through me! Plus you have to get your hands on the Angel cards to control the Angel Dragon and Isis and I well not let that happen."

"Why do you think I hunted you two down Jesse?" Trapper asked, "I've been paparin' for this dueling longer then you can imagine and if you haven't already noticed I plan to trap you favorite monsters one by one. Then when all 7 Crystal Beasts belongs to me, I'll go after your girl and take her Fairies then I'll find me those tablets and unlock the spirits of both Dragons."

"Those monsters well never be yours and I'll make sure of it!" Jesse shouted at him.

'Idiot,' Isis thought, 'the Angel Dragon is already a card.'

Mahad looked Isis worried that Trapper might realized that Isis was the Princess of Egypt.


	11. Chapter 10: Trappers Keeper: Part 2!

___**[Chapter 10: Trappers Keeper: Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"Oh yeah?" Jesse asked, "well, to get your hands on the Crystal Beasts you have to get through me! Plus you have to get your hands on the Angel cards to control the Angel Dragon and Isis and I well not let that happen."

"Why do you think I hunted you two down Jesse?" Trapper asked, "I've been paparin' for this dueling longer then you can imagine and if you haven't already noticed I plan to trap you favorite monsters one by one. Then when all 7 Crystal Beasts belongs to me, I'll go after your girl and take her Fairies then I'll find me those tablets and unlock the spirits of both Dragons."

"Those monsters well never be yours and I'll make sure of it!" Jesse shouted at him.

'Idiot,' Isis thought, 'the Angel Dragon is already a card.'

Mahad looked Isis worried that Trapper might realized that Isis was the Princess of Egypt.

QS-Isis looked at Jesse feeling sadden that she can't do anything to help him, but cheer for him to let him know that he wasn't alone that she was there with and for him to the bitter end. Isis looked over at her Magician, her monster, her loyal servant, and her loyal friend feeling tears fall from her eyes. Dark Magician looked at her with a weak smile trying to let her know that everything well be alright and not to worry about him. Isis felt helpless as she had when her Mother told her about how her Father died before anyone knew about her and there were tears in her eyes. Isis bowed her head to try and hid her tears while closing her eyes unaware that Jesse was looking at her worried because he had never seen her like this before and it just added foul to the fire to see the girl that he lov...no like, yeah, that's it like, hurting because she can't do anything for her monster. Jesse looked back at Trapper with a glare that worried Dark Magician a bit, but not a lot for he knew that some people can get strength through anger like Isis could if she was pissed off enough and that was something that no one did anymore, expect, Joey and Kaiba when he felt like it. The Magician hated to see his master, Princess, and friend hurting or crying like how she was now. Trapper on the other hand was enjoying watching Isis suffer thinking that she'll be at her weakest if she was hurting inside though Isis can even take the hurt and turn it into strength like she can with anger, but the thing that Viper was working for had no intention of letting Trapper hurt Isis anymore then he already had.

"*Creepy laugh* I'm coming after your precious Crystal Beast Jesse," Trapper told him, "going to slam me everyone of 'em spirits of yours, so I can russle me up that all powerful Rainbow Dragon. Then I'll go after your girl's Angels, so I can get that Angel Dragon and rule Egypt."

"Over my dead body!" Isis yelled, "you'll never get the Angels or the Angel Dragon and claim Egypt as yours."

'I've got to rescue my pals,' Jesse thought, 'the Crystal Beasts are my responsibility after all I didn't choose them they chose me.'

Flashback!

Jesse stood in front of a table where there 7 different colored crystal like squares and just right behind him was Pegasus himself.

"So these's are the Crystal Beast Cards?" Jesse asked.

"Yes and now they belong to you," Pegasus answered.

"That's great and all, but I heard a little rumor," Jesse said, "supposedly no one can break their seal." "No one, but the chosen one and I believe that theses cards have chosen you," Pegasus told him.

"Me?" Jesse asked in shock.

"*Nod* In your last match I witnessed something awaken deep with them," Pegasus answered, "go ahead touch them and see if I'm right." Jesse reached out to one of the cards and touched it before he gasped when the Crystal seal melted away reveal one of the Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. Jesse watched as all of there Crystal seal melted away from the other Crystal Beasts. "What do you know? You've got the Crystal touch. Now be warned. With great cards comes great responsibility."

End of Flashback!

"Your not walking out of here with the Crystal Beasts Trapper," Jesse called out to him, "you've tracked down the wrong kid this time and I recon your going to pay for that mistake. These cards are my Family and they'll never be yours."

"We'll see about that," Trapper told him.

Isis was looking at Jesse in a whole new light which made her smile as he defended his monsters.

"It's true," Jesse told him, "I'll never let you have them or let you take Jordan's cards from her either."

"Well, you might not have a choose," Trapper told him, "I placed a face down."

"Alright," Jesse said, "here we go." He then drew a new from his deck. "I drew. I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger."

"That little kitty don't seem, so tough," Trapper told him, "I play my face down card Trap Hole." Isis watched as a hole open up under Topaz Tiger and he fall in, but he turned into a Crystal. "When you summon a monster with a 1000 or more Atk points this here actives and puts the trap on 'em."

"Not quiet," Jesse stated, "you see there's a catch. If you defeat a Crystal Beast it stays on the field. I recon since I still got two of my pals here with me I can active the spell card Rare Value! Now I'll just have to toss out a Crystal Beast and then drew two new cards. I activate my E-force spell with the power of this card I resurrect Topaz Tiger."

At that Topaz Tiger burst from his Crystal to stand in front of Jesse.

"Wow," Trapper said, "again, that there cat must have 9 lives."

"That's not all it's got," Jesse said, "when Topaz tiger battles a monster it gains 400 Atk points. Topaz Atk that hound. Topaz Inciser Shred."

Trapper: 3000

"That's my Jesse," Isis cheered.

"Oh, doggie," Trapper said, "well, here's some news. When my hound is destroyed it can call for back up. Now I can release another Infernal Blasthound from my deck." "Knew that was coming," Jesse said with smile.

"You did?" both Jordan and Trapper asked.

"That's why I threw this down," Jesse answered, "the Triggered Summon trap card. Triggered Summon activates when you special summon a monster and that let's me summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand. And now my Emerald Turtle. Come on out of your shell." Emerald Turtle burst from his crystal in Atk mode which confused Isis. "Next up a spell card M-Force. It allows Emerald Turtle an additional Atk points. And now Emerald Turtle Atk with Emerald Cutter."

Trapper: 2900

"Nice try, but my Blasthound won't roll over that easily," Trapper stated. "I'll just sic another one on ya."

"They say that you can't teach an old dog a new trick," Jesse said, "maybe this here puppy well learn his lesson."

'Jesse,' Isis thought with a sweat drop.

'Just wait till he takes a bit out of your life points,' Trapper thought.

"Hey, little buddy maybe you should change into Def mode in case he let's his dog off his leash," Jesse whispered before speaking loudly. "And that ends my turn."

"My turn then. I drew." Trapper drew a new card. "I snap one card face down and leave it at that." A face down card appeared on the field in front of Trapper. "Hey, Jesse! Bring on your spirits boy cause I've got me a special place for them in my trophy case."

"Here we go," Jesse said ignoring Trapper, "my move. I hope your ready Trapper 'cause I'm about to snag me some of your precious life points."

"Careful," Trapper told him, "you best watch your step cause who knows what I've got in store."

"Yeah?" Jesse asked, "well, I'm not going to back down from you. I'm going to fight you with all me heart. See I've got a special bond with my pals Trapper. One that's stronger then any trap your thinking of spring on me. My friends will be mine soon enough. Not even that trap of yours can help ya. Here goes. I switch my Turtle back to Atk mode. Now Atk that Blasthound!" Emerald Turtle did as it was told to do. "With that out of the way Topaz Tiger can pounce directly. Take him down!"

Trapper: 1300

"Alright Jesse!" Isis cheered.

"Looks like you've bit off more then you can chew Trapper and now my Turtle's special ability I switch him back to Def mode," Jesse concluded, 'if I can play my cards right I can win this duel and rescue Isis' Magician.'

"My turn. Ready? I drew." Trapper drew his next card. 'Dang napit. This puny critter isn't going to do the trick. Looks like I'm going to have to call upon an old acquaintance of Jesse's. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.' "*Creepy laugh* It's on Jesse. I summon Lure Phantom in Def mode."

"You don't know when your beaten do ya?" Jesse asked, "well, here goes." Jesse drew his next card, but he didn't look at right way. 'Don't worry pal. I know he's got you trapped, but I'm working to say you free and return you to Isis.' "I switch my Emerald Turtle back into Atk mode. What go you say Partner that we show that Phantom of his? Go Emerald Cutter!" Isis smiled really big as Emerald Turtle destroyed Trapper's Lure Phantom. "It's over Trapper cause my Tiger's going to finish..."

"Not so fast!" Trapper called out.

"Easy now," Jesse told him, "you can't win them all." "But I well win this one," Trapper said as he help up a card, "remember this puny guy?"

Isis gasped when a duel spirit of a green jelly bean with feet, hands, and eyes carrying a sword and shield appeared onto the field.

"Jerry Bean?" Jesse asked, "you stoled him from that kid. What's your story Trapper? You think you can win a duel and take what you want then scurry out of town?"

"That's about right," Trapper answered, "see a duel is like a hunt and when it's over I like to take home a trophy."

"Here's some news there's going to be one least trophy in your collection Trapper cause a friend of mine has been wanting him back," Jesse said in anger, "see I made a promise to return it to him one day and I don't plan on breaking it."

"I know," Trapper told him as he thought back to that day. "Once I heard that I knew that you'll be looking for me and so would your Crystal Beasts. That's when it came to me. I realized I can use that card of his to nab me your spirits. Now let's see what your welling to do to this card back? Call off your Atk or the jelly bean get's it."

"Don't do it!" Jesse and Isis shouted.

"It's either him or your girl's Magician."

"What are you saying?"

"My traps can drain a monsters energy so let's up the stakes," Trapper said, "if you lose your girl's magician goes bye-bye."

"I can't let that card get torn up and I can't let Isis lose her Dark Magician," Jesse said to himself, "I guess I'll just have to stand down."

"Look at you scrum," Trapper told him, "I'm enjoying this. I Drew." He drew a new card. "I reveal my face down card. Pot of Avarice with this here card I can take 5 critters from the grave and shuffle them up. Now I can drew two." Isis let out a sigh as Trapper took the 5 monsters in his graveyard and added them to his deck, shuffle them up, and then drew two more cards. "I summon Camouflage Gardna in Def mode. Now I activate the Decoy Baby spell card. Decoy Baby let's me sat up a trap, so I can catch me another one of your precious beasts watch how easy it is." A fake Amethyst Cat appeared in front of Topaz Tiger before it turned around and ran towards Trapper making Topaz to follow it then it burst and a net came out of it trapping Topaz. "*Creepy laugh* I love this part. It's time I track down some of your life points. All this huntin's about to pay off. I activate the spell Substitute Pain! For every beasts I done capture you take 400 points of damage." Trapper pulled out his whip and leach out at Jesse three times. "This here is for you Tiger, and your kitty, and your mammoth."

Isis gasped Jesse cried out in pain before she ran up to him as he fall to his knees.

Jesse: 600

"Jesse?" she asked.

"It's your go, but remember if you Atk your girl's magician is safe, but this bean gets baked," Trapper said as he pulled out the card. "So what's it going to be buddy boy? Decisions, decisions. All these here spirits are getting destroyed. I'm just feeling kind enough right now to let you decide what's it going to be."

"Kind?" Isis asked, "you call making Jesse chose between a promise and Dark Magician kind?"

"Why yes," Trapper answered.

"I'LL HATE TO SEE YOUR IDEA OF MEAN!" Isis yelled at him.

The little spirit whimpered in fear of what was going to happen as Trapper stared at Isis with a new out look.

"Let him go!" Jesse finally spoked up as Isis helped him stand.

"It's simple," Trapper told him, "you've just got to figure out what's more important to ya. The life of your girl's magician or the promise you made to that friend of yours."

"Why are you doing this?" Jesse asked.

"See here, I've got my reasons boy," Trapper growled, "one time I was like you. Spirits and me were tied together at the hip, but that changed now. Turns out the only thing their good for is the thrill of the hunt."

"That's not true and you know it Trapper!" Jesse yelled at him.

"Huh?"

"That bonds still exists, but you've got to stop your hunting ways," Jesse told him.

"Not a chance," Trapper told him, "the only thing I'm stopping is you walking out of here with your monsters."

"I won't let you," Jesse told him, "I'm going to save my beasts one way or another."

"Enough's enough," Trapper said, "you know what? No more Mr. Nice Guy."

'When was he ever a nice guy?' Jordan thought with a sweat drop.

"I gave you a choose to save this puny little runt or your girl's mighty magician," Trapper told him, "now your not going to save neither of them." Jesse gasped along with Isis in shock. "You heard right. You ain't getting nothing back. You ain't going to see these's guys ever again. Now let's start with this one." Trapper started to rip the card making the spirit panic. "Listen to the poor little thing betcha wish you could have saved him?"

"Trapper, why don't leave that guy alone?" Jesse asked, "he never done anything to you. I'm real sorry little fella. I tried my best to save ya."

"You tried your best and failed them both," Trapper stated, "their done for. It's over."

"Not if I can swing it Trapper!" a voice shouted, "hang on Jesse!"

"Huh?"

Isis just in time to see Jaden swing from a one of the wiring and knock Trapper down which in turn knocked the card out of his hand.

"Gotcha," Jaden said as he cought the card.

"JADEN!" Isis called out with happiness.

"Way to go!" Jesse joined in.

"It's all good," Jaden told him as he did his signature move, "I've got him, he's ok. Now go save Isis' magician."

"Right," Jesse agreed as he, too, did Jaden's signature move.

Isis looked over and noticed that Trapper was starting to stand up.

"Why you..."

"Hey, Trapper," Jaden said as he ran to join Jordan on Jesse's side of the field. "Did ya lose something important?"

When Jaden reached Isis he was pulled into a hug by said girl making him laugh as he returned it.

"Now to save my girl's Dark Magician," Jesse said, "it's my turn, so I drew." Jesse drew his next and last card. "Sapphire Pegasus?" Jesse looked at Dark Magician as he thought of something. 'Maybe I can use my Pegasus to save Dark Magician and sit him free.' "Here I come Trapper! I'm about to reunite my girl with her favorite Magician. I'm summoning Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

A sapphire crystal appeared onto the field before it burst and a white horse appeared onto the field at that.

"How is that going to get your girl's monster back?" Trapper asked, "your forgetting that he's inside one of my traps. Jesse, this here traps are escape proof, so do try again."

Isis' eyes widen when she saw what Jesse was trying to do, but she didn't know how he was going to do or if he could.

"That's not true Trapper!" Jesse told him, "I know Isis' connection to her monsters. She cares for everyone of them with her whole heart and if there's one thing I know it's that those monsters love and care for her as I do. They would never let her down and they would always find away back to her if she should ever lose them."

Isis was tearing up that Jaden started to have a panic Atk because a crying female Best Friend + a clueless male Best Friend = no help from said male Best Friend. Jesse looked at Dark Magician to see that he was touched by what Jesse had said and he was looking right at Isis.

"Dark Magician, why don't you show us your Spirit?" Jesse asked.

Dark Magician looked at him before nodding and Jaden along with Isis gasped as the capsule that he was in started to glow.

"What's all this?" Trapper asked, "there's no escaping."

'Come on back to Isis boy,' Jesse thought.

The glow got brighter and when all of a sudden Dark Magician burst from the capsule and appeared next to Isis smiling at her a smile which she returned before he returned to the deck.

"Well, done Jesse," Sapphire Pegasus praised him, "you showed Dark Magician that he can always find a way back to his Master."

"What the..."

"Now that Sapphire Pegasus is on the field I'm allowed to summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" Jesse went on as a red crystal appeared in front of him. "And that's just for starters! Now I play Take Flight! Time for take off!"

Jordan sweat drop though she was smiling really big.

"Ready guys?" Sapphire Pegasus asked.

"What?" Trapper asked, "no. I don't believe it."

_{Me: I interrupt this story to say that in Naruto Uzumaki's words Believe It.}_

"Sorry Trapper, but it's about time I get reunited with my friends," Jesse said as his monsters broke free of their nets and returned to his hand. "you see when Take Flight is Played it allows all my Crystal Beasts to escape from you traps."

"Awesome," Jaden and Isis said at the same time.

"And now I'm going to activate the magic card Gem Burt," Jesse continued, "it allows me to remove G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force from play. When these cards are removed from play they evolve into Crystals. And now with the power of these's gems allow me to dazzle you with 500 points of damage for each on the field. Looks like the hunter has become the hunted. This ends now Trapper. Go 5 Gem Flare Flash!"

Trapper: 0000

Isis ran up to Jesse who turned just in time to catch her.

"You did it Jesse," she cheered.

"Way to play man," Jaden agreed.

"Thanks," Jesse said told them, "I couldn't have done it without your support and your help."

Isis looked up at him with a smile before she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him head on to which he returned making Jaden groan, but he kept his mouth shut this time and let them have their moment. They pulled back after a few minutes to look like into each others eyes.

"Jesse."

And they both looked over at Trapper who was laying on his back because he was the one who ruined their moment.

"Huh?"

"You were right," Trapper said, "I was once like you before I started to trapin'. I had an unbreakable bond with my monsters, but then one day it was takin' away. I vow to trap a spirit every time I dueled hopping I could full the void. Then I meet a man named Viper."

"You Meet Viper?" Jesse asked.

"I did and he promised that if I can help him I can get my hands on the ultimate spirits," Trapper answered, "if I wanted the Rainbow and Angel Dragon could be all mine, so I took him up on his offer."

"You tell us where Viper is?!" Jesse shouted/asked.

"I'm sorry," Trapper apologized.

It was then that the bio-bands activated and drained both Jesse and Trapper of energy. Jesse almost fall over, but both Jaden and Isis held him up.

"Jesse?" they both asked.

"What's happening?" they head Trapper asked, "what's going on? No it's the spirits I trapped. Their coming to get me. Looks like I'm done trappin'."

"Huh?"

All three of them looked at Trapper to see him vanished a bright light like he was never there to begin with.

"Where did he go?" Jaden asked.

"He just plum disa..."

Jaden and Isis had to lift Jesse's full weight as he almost fall unconscious.

"Jesse, you ok?" Jaden asked, "let us help."

"It's cool," Jesse told him, "I'll be ok. What do you say we go and hunt Viper to put an end to all of this?"

"Alright, but first let's go find the others," Jaden said, "we've got to go and make sure nothing's happened to them."

Isis looked at Jaden before they both helped Jesse over to a wall where they leaned him against before setting next to him letting him rest first before they went to their friends.


	12. Chapter 11: Snake in the Grass: Part 1!

___**[Chapter 11: Snake in the Grass: Part 1!]**_

Spacey room!

Isis sat next to Jesse letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she held his hand while Jaden looked at Jesse with worry. Jesse just ran his thumb over the back of Isis' hand while they just sat there in silences for a while till Jaden thought it was annoying and decided to break it.

"Boy that duel really took it out of ya, huh, Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"A little bit," Jesse answered, "but we have to get some giddy up in our step. Don't worry. Rest is for the wary Jaden. Ya hear me?"

"OK, Jesse," Jaden said with a hint of a laugh in his voice, "but you see right now you are the wary. They'll find us. After all Sy's with them and Jim, of course."

'Oh, yeah like that makes a differences,' Isis thought with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Well, that's a relief," Jesse told him, "So what do you recon Jay? They got the gamshin to look in here? I know they follow ya down here cause they follow your lead anywhere."

Isis reached over with the other hand gently moved some of Jesse's hair out of his face making him to look at her with a smile that she returned with one of her own noticing that Jaden was off in la la land just gently running her fingers through Jesse's hair as he just looked at her. Isis leaned up and placed a gently kiss on Jesse's lips and when she went to pull away from him he pulled her back to deep the kiss. Isis felt Jesse run his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, so she granted it to him. Jesse ran his tongue around the inside of Isis' mouth before pulling her own tongue into a tongue war still not noticing Jaden who was still off in la la land.

'Weird,' Jaden thought, 'Professor Stein said the something in our duel just not as nice.' Jaden didn't notice the scene that was going between his Sister-like figure and Jesse. 'Well, my Friends better not be asleep at the wheel now.'

"JADEN!"

Both Isis and Jesse pulled apart with a jump with annoyances clear as day on their faces as they looked at the opening to see Alexis, Hassleberry, Jim, Nakia, Kisa, Miranda, and Syrus standing there, but only Alexis had noticed Isis and Jesse making out and had a smirk on her face that turned to a smile as she looked at Jaden.

"Your OK," she said with relief in her voice.

"Take this Jay," Syrus said holding out a leaf with water in it making Isis to cackle. "I carried it for hours with no spills."

It seemed that Syrus had spoken to soon because a bit splashed onto Jaden making Isis to laugh quietly as he brush it off while Jesse sweat dropped.

"*Laugh* Thanks Sy,"Jaden told him, "dig the leaf, but I'm just not thirsty."

Isis looked at Syrus thought he was going to cry, but instead he just got rid of the leaf and helped Alexis with Jaden while Jim helped Isis with Jesse.

"So what happened?" Alexis asked.

"Viper had duelist waiting for us," Jesse answered, "it rook a pretty big toll on us, too."

"Ambush, huh?" Hassleberry asked.

"Mate, those duel must have really tuggered you out?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, "but I wish you could have seen the other guy. He just vanished."

"You mean he just left?" Alexis asked.

"Nope," Jaden answered.

"He vanished," Isis finished.

"Alrighty, so what's the next move guys?" Jesse asked.

"Take Viper down," Jaden answered him.

Isis looked over at Jim as he pulled out his device.

"My kigometer indicates a strong energy presence, up over there," Jim told them.

Jaden looked at Isis confused about what Jim had just called his device.

"Huh, Isis what's a kigometer?" Jaden whispered.

"Even I don't speak Geek that well Jaden," Isis whispered back.

_{Me: I really have no idea what kigometer is or means and I'm going to apologized now to all of you smart folks if Isis' comment insulted you.}_

"Y'all ready now?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, yeah," both Isis and Jaden answered.

"Let's go," Jaden concluded.

Jaden and Jesse with the help of the others started to walk frothier into the laboratory though Isis was thinking about what has been happening wondering what Viper needed everyone's energy for. It wasn't long till an alarm started to go and red lights flashed making her and the others stop in their tracks.

"That doesn't sound good," Jaden said.

"I didn't do it," Syrus said at once.

"What just happened?" Hassleberry asked.

Alexis and Isis looked behind them to see the doors closing trying to trap them.

"Look guys," they both said at the same time.

The boys looked to see what the girls saw to see the same thing that the girls were seeing.

"_Attention_," a female's voice recording said, "_quarantined procedures have been initiated. Please evacuate the facility immediately. Anyone remaining will be terminated. Have a nice day_."

"Terminated?" Jaden and Isis asked.

"You heard her," Jesse yelled before he grabbed Isis' hand and started to run pulling her along the way.

The others followed Jesse's lead and started to ran after him and Isis who looked like she was about to trip over her own feet if he didn't slow down soon. As they ran the doors where closing one after another right behind them trying to trap them inside like caged rats.

"_Warning you have 30 minutes to evacuate_," the recording sounded for the second time.

'What's going on?' Isis thought.

Isis looked up ahead to see a light.

"Quickly now," Jim said, "those doors are closing fast!"

It was then that they entered a large room and saw another door on the other side of the room.

"Over there, Soldier!" Hassleberry said.

Isis looked over and saw that the other door on the other side was closing and fast.

"We'll never make it!" Syrus told them.

"We're to late," Alexis said as the door was part way closed.

"Great," Hassleberry growled.

It was then that something or someone crushed through the glass roof to land on the bridge that was in front of them surprising both Isis and Jaden.

"Huh?"

"Axel?" Jaden asked.

Axel then stood up and threw his training gear that attached to each other by ropes stopping the door when it was half away closed before he limped over to it and held it up.

"Hurry, you guys!" Axel called over to them, "you're running out of time!"

"He's right," Jesse said as he held Isis's hand tighter, "there's no arguing in that!"

"That's for sure," Jaden agreed.

Jaden was the first to start running across the bridge and after telling Isis not to look down Jesse followed after and both he and Isis passed Jaden up with the other right behind them.

"Faster!" Axel yelled, "the ropes won't hold!"

Hassleberry was the first to reached Axel and stopped for a bit.

"Here let me help ya?" Hassleberry asked.

"Forget about it," Axel told him, "just go, go, go!"

Hassleberry reluctantly listened to him and moved under the door just as Jesse and Isis reached it.

"Thanks Brodie," Jesse told him as they went under it next.

Alexis, Nakia, Miranda, Kisa, and Syrus were next, but Jaden stopped to talk to Axel about something first which worried Isis.

"Jaden, the other door's closing!" Syrus yelled back at him.

Isis looked at the other door that was in front of them before looking back at the door that they had just through.

"Jaden come on!" Isis called back.

"Hurry up!" Hassleberry yelled back to him.

They all ran and went under the other door and having to bind down for to see under and saw Jaden running for it.

"Come on, Soldier," Hassleberry called.

"You can do it Jaden!" Isis joined in.

"HIT THE DECK!" Hassleberry shouted.

Isis held her breath as she watched Jaden drop and slide under the door just before it closed on them.

They all sat or in Jaden's case layed there for a well without talking, but Isis knew that the silence was going to have to broken.

"Where's Axel?" Jaden asked being the first to break the silence, "he was right behind me."

"He's back there," Jesse answered.

"Only you came through Jaden," Nakia finished for Jesse.

Jaden stood up with the others and Nakia hugged him glad that he was alright and feeling sorry for him while Isis and Miranda where smirking at the sight as Kisa was smiling.

"He risked his life for us," Jaden said slowly, "it won't be in vein."

"Jaden," Nakia whispered as looked at him sadly.

They all stood there for a bit longer in silence once again when all of a sudden they heard a growl.

"*Growl* That's really starting to bug me," Hassleberry told them.

"More waves?" Jesse asked.

"Correct," Jim answered, "that was the most powerful pulse of energy registered, so far."

"Hey, somethings moving," Jaden said making the others to look over to an elevator to see the very guy they were looking for. "It's Viper."

'Thank you captain obvious,' Jordan thought with a sweat drop.

Jesse looked over at Jaden at the same time as Isis.

"Where could he be going?" he asked, "do you think he wants us to follow him?"

"Well, let's find out," Jaden answered.

They all looked around for a way to follow Viper when they spotted stairs leading upwards, so they all ran up them with Jaden in the lead.

With Viper and the gang!

Isis ran up the stairs next to Jesse as she followed Jaden when they saw a light up ahead.

"This way guys," Jaden called to them.

When they reached the top they saw Viper standing on the other side of the room they were in though Isis took noticed of the floor that they were on.

"Welcome friends, glad you could join me," Viper greeted them.

"You won't be," Jaden told him.

"Friends?" Isis asked, "yeah right Viper."

"Viper, time to end all of this!" Jesse called out over him, "too many people have gotten hurt already!"

"That's right!" Alexis called over.

"Turn off these Bio-bands!" Isis finished.

"Rest easy my dears," Viper told them, "it will all be over soon. But first I need one more thing from you. Jaden, with your assistance, I will complete my mission."

"I'm not helping you with anything!" Jaden shouted, "got that!"

Viper just smirked before he pushed a button and all of the sudden the floor started to move, but only Isis figured out that it was a helicopter platform as it moved upwards making her grab hold of Jesse in fright who wrapped his arms around her as to calm her.

"What's happening?" Syrus asked

"Hold on!" Alexis called.

Isis' grip tightened on Jesse as the platform went higher and higher.

"Looks like he's taking us top-side mates," Jim said.

It wasn't long till they could see Duel Academy in the distances.

"Duel Academy at 12 O'clock," Hassleberry said.

Jesse pulled Isis in front of him and held her closer feeling her bury her face in his chest as she clenched his shirt tightly and just gently rubbed smooth circles on her back while gently placing a kiss on top of her head slightly calming her down.

"Guys," Syrus said, "I have a serious fear of heights."

Jesse rolled his eyes thinking that no ones fear of heights can pair in comparison to Isis' own fear of heights when it came to this high up, but he kept his mouth shout waiting for Viper to make a move or to speak.

"Don't you see?" Viper finally asked, "your all mine now, Jaden. Look around there's no escape. The only way down, is for you to defeat me."

Jesse felt Isis tensed up at hearing those words and just held her closer to him.

"Let Isis down from here Viper," Jaden demanded.

Isis gripped Jesse's shirt even tighter waiting for Viper's answer as she felt the others eyes on her.

"Uh, yes," Viper said in thoughtful tone, "she's dreadfully afraid of heights though depending on how high up if I remember correctly though why is beyond me."

"That's none of your business Viper!" Jesse yelled at him.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that," Viper told them.

"It's not fair!" Alexis shouted.

"Let him gain all his strength back and then you can duel him and do as he says," Syrus told him, "ya big bully!"

"I'll duel him," Hassleberry said, "I've tooken down bigger!"

"Your not worth the time or the effort," Viper told him, "the one I want is Jaden Yuki! He's the only one I'll duel."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaden asked, "then we've got something in common! Cause your the only one I want to duel! Looks like it's time to get your game on, Viper!"

"Jaden..." Jesse started.

"You sure, Sarge?" Hassleberry finished.

"Oh, yeah," Jaden answered, "this creeps going down. There's no way I could pass up the chance to duel this guy. I'm not afraid of snakes and I'm definitely not afraid of you."

'I'm so pleased this duel will continued Jaden,' Viper thought, 'I'm sure I won't be disappointed. Your power's great and soon you'll help bring him back to me."

"Game on!" both Jaden and Viper said at the same time.

Jaden: 4000

Viper: 4000

"Here's goes something," Jaden said, "my drew." Jaden then drew his 6th card with that said. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! Your up, Viper."

"And you going down," Viper stated as he drew his 6th card, "to start I'll summon Venom Snake. Be careful of his bite. You seen, once per round my snake can strike one of your monsters directly." The Snake spat venom at Jaden's Clayman and a water looking snake appeared and bite his arm. "Bites can caused painful wounds. You'll see, his fangs make an impression. Now then I shall put down two face down cards and next I'll activate Venom Sweep!"

Jesse watched as the field changed into some kind red sweep or something like that and it grossed him out and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Ew!" Syrus said, "this looks just like a Slifer shower stale."

"Welcome to the muck," Viper told them, "with this field spell all monsters that are none venom are poisoned. Starting with Clayman."

"What?" Jaden asked.

"With each bite he lose 500 Atk points," Viper answered him, "it's feeding time for my snakes."

_{Me: I interrupt to say: Get a life Viper and a new hobby.}_

Everyone watched horrified as a snake appeared out of the sweep thing and bit Clayman's leg dropping his Atk points.

"My hero..."

"It's Atk points will soon be Zero," Viper said as Clayman's Atk points lowered even more, "then the venom spreads and Atks your monster directly till it's destroyed."

"Clayman?" Jaden asked as it was destroyed.

"*Laugh* Any monster your thinking of summoning will be no match for me OR the poison of my bite," Viper told him, "soon, your energy will be all mine and the Awakening shall commence!"


End file.
